Deeds of Shinobi
by lost-in-dreams-forever
Summary: He had returned a year and a half ago only to find he had to leave again. This time leaving may not be a good thing. A new teacher and a new mission! What happens when he not only finds more powerful techniques but a new love? NarHinaSakOC CH 38 continued
1. A Mission and a Promise

I've updated all the chapters so all spelling errors should be solved now if there was any.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto for I lost it in a bet to Kishimoto while I was in Japan... bummer...

* * *

Chapter 1: A Mission and a Promise

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki smiled as he walked down the streets of his town hidden in the leaves, the great Konoha. He was on his way to the Hokage's tower, upon Tsunade's request. He had returned with Jiraiya a year and a half ago. He began to think back to about a half a year ago to when he confessed his feelings to Sakura Haruno. He was surprised when Sakura said that she loved him back, but he was even more surprised when she loved him as a brother and nothing more. He was now happier than ever now that he had a sister like figure in his life.

As Naruto entered the Hokage's tower he thought of how Sai had now become his best friend and about how Sasuke had disappeared yet again with Orochimaru. He entered the office quietly only to find Tsunade digging through everything on her desk for something. He smiled as he stepped in and shut the door behind him.

"Did you lose something baa-chan?" Naruto snickered as he took a seat in one of the two chairs in front of her desk.

"Yes I did- STOP calling me that..." Tsunade growled as she looked up at Naruto. She had just turned 56 last he remembered but she still looked about 22 to him except for her eyes. Her eyes had become stressed lately as if she had something on her mind.

"You wished to see me?" he asked happily.

"Yes... I have a mission for Hinata Hyuuga and I wish for you to deliver the information to her at the head house..." She sighs as he frowned. "It's a special mission where the two of you will leave... You Naruto, Hinata and your instructors' pupil... you will meet you instructor tomorrow at dawn... Don't be late; they hate it when people are tardy..." Tsunade laughs lightly at Naruto's wide grin.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto came out of the tower about 20 minutes later; He had bugged Tsunade for some information on Sakura, Sai, and Kakashi's missions just to know if they were ok before he left. He shoved his hands in his pockets as he started on his way to the Hyuuga mansion. He groaned as he thought about the mission.

"Why'd I have to go on another training mission... I mean I was just on one not too long ago..." he sighs and looks around at everyone.

'Who cares Kit?' Kyuubi asks. The fox had been talking to him a lot lately but Naruto didn't mind, they were starting to get along finally. 'It's a chance to get stronger than anyone else, you should take the opportunities your given. So don't complain..' Kyuubi growls in a low deep voice.

'You don't understand... I want to stay in the Village a little longer, I mean I haven't even been home for 2 years and they're booting me out again.' Naruto growled back at the fox in frustration.

'Well Kit look on the bright side... I mean at least you'll be with someone you know and a girl in fact...' Kyuubi growls playfully 'I mean you can't with that pink haired girl, Why not find another?' He says almost as if he hated Sakura.

'But I could never... I mean its Hina-chan, yeah I mean... It's nice that she'll be there so I can talk to her but I don't think she likes me, she can't even look me in the eye!' Naruto stops in the middle of the street and looks back at the Hokage tower.

'Kit just think it over!' And with that Kyuubi disappeared into the back of Naruto's mind.

"Yeah..." Naruto whispers and approaches the Hyuuga mansion. As he approaches the guards block the gate. Naruto stops in front of them with a small frown on his face. They blocked the gate again was all he could think. "Let me in." he said as politely as he could even though it had no appeal to the men.

"You're not permitted to pass boy." One of the guards growled as he adjusted a kunai in his hand.

"Go home demon, Your NOT welcome here." the other guard growled. Naruto got furious at what he had said but remained calm, he knew he should be used to it but it still made him mad that they only knew him through Kyuubi and not for him being Naruto Uzumaki.

"I have a mission for Hinata Hyuuga from the Hokage. Now let me pass." Naruto said while trying to remain his calm.

"Tell us the mission and we shall direct it to Hinata..." One of the guards said as the other began to get paper and a pen but he stopped as Naruto spoke again.

"That's not my orders; I'm to deliver it to her not you... It's not the same and I hate to disobey orders..." Naruto growled slightly as they guards went back to protecting the gate. It pissed him off that they wouldn't let him in for even one second.

"Let him pass…" A voice came from behind the guards. The guards turned and moved aside to reveal Neji Hyuuga standing there.

"But Neji-san -" one starts as Neji cleared his throat. Neji had started to warm up to Naruto and became more friendly toward him but he was still kinda cold.

"Come Naruto-san I'll direct you to where Hinata-sama is..." Neji begins to walk in to the compound with Naruto following close behind.

"Thanks for getting me in Neji; I was lucky you happened to walk by..." Naruto smiled at the Hyuuga brightly.

"No problem... but Naruto..." Neji stops in front of the garden with his back still to Naruto. Naruto stops behind him in confusion.

"What is it Neji? Something wrong?" Naruto asked in confusion but when they Hyuuga talked Naruto's face warmed at the worry of the Hyuuga.

"Naruto is Hinata leaving the village for a while?" Neji asked, a bit of worry in his voice.

"Yeah, she'll be leaving for a year or two... Why? You worried?" Naruto smiled but his smile changed to a frown. The Hyuuga looked to the garden, is face serious but worried. "You are worried aren't you?" Naruto asked seriously.

"Yeah... I don't know why but I am... I have a feeling that something bad might happen or something will hurt her... Your going on the mission aren't you Naruto?" Neji asked and he smiled slightly as Naruto nodded his head. "That's good... Could you do me a favor?"

"Sure whatever you want Neji." Naruto smiled happily and got a bigger smile from Neji.

"Could you protect Hinata-sama? I won't be there to do it so could you do it for me?"

"Sure Neji, As long as you can help protect the village in return." Naruto put his hand out to Neji. Neji looked from Naruto's outstretched hand to Naruto's face. Neji took his hand firmly and shook it.

"Deal... But just make sure she comes home safe and sound or I may not be able to keep my promise..." Neji walked away. Naruto smiled after him but as soon as Neji went around the corner Naruto hurried after him, not wanting to be alone in this house. Neji stopped in front of two big wooden doors. "She's in there; she's been in that library for most of the day now. I don't know what she's doing though..."

"Thanks Neji for all the help." Naruto nodded

"I'll see you later then..." Neji walked away leaving Naruto alone in the hall. The house was silent and it kinda gave Naruto the chills. Naruto slowly turned the handle; he slipped inside the room and shut the door behind him. He examined the room to find tons of bookshelves with scrolls of techniques and skills of many different clans.

Along the sides near the bookshelves were low tables with cushions for seats. In the middle of the room was a big long table and there was scrolls piled on it everywhere. He slowly began to approach the table to find a sleeping Hyuuga on it. Hinata had her head resting on top of an open scroll that she must've been reading before she fell asleep. She looked so peaceful, she had grown her hair out like Sakura but she still had the same style of it from years before. Naruto smiled at her, she had been studying techniques again and he knew she would pay for it someday. But for now he slowly approached her.

He was ready for this mission and he needed Hinata, the only one who believed in him, she was to be his new teammate.

* * *


	2. Dreaming and a Teacher From Hell!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto for I lost it in a bet to Kishimoto while I was in Japan... bummer...

* * *

Chapter 2: Dreaming and a Teacher from Hell!

* * *

Hinata dreamed peacefully of her lover as she heard the footsteps. She slowly drifted out of her dream at the sound but she didn't stir. Naruto stopped in front of the table and kneeled down in front of her so their faces were only a few inches apart.

"Hey Hina-chan you gotta get up..." Naruto whispered softly, he hated to disturb her for he knew she had been studying a lot lately. Hinata groaned lightly at his voice but couldn't distinguish who it was. "Come on Hina-chan..." He said a little louder but she still didn't wake. He sighed as he put his hands on her shoulders and lightly shook her. "Get up Hinata." he said louder this time. To his astonishment she woke this time. She groggily opened her eyes and looked up at him. She blushed instantly at how close his face was to hers. She backed up quickly and fell to the floor. Naruto peered over the table as she slowly sat up. "You ok Hinata?" he asked trying not to laugh at the girl who lay on the ground across from him.

"I-I'm ok N-Naruto-kun..." she whispers as she sits up to face him… "W-What brings y-you here?" she asked while pressing her index fingers together. He hated when she did that, he knew it was a nervous habit but he hated how he didn't understand why she was nervous.

"Well we got a mission today and I had to come fill you in on the details..." He smiled as her expression changed from nervous to excited. "You and I will be going on a training mission for a few years..."

"A f-few years? B-but what about Konoha... I mean w-with all what's g-going on..." She looked down at the table 'A mission with Naruto-kun! Maybe I can try to tell him!' she thought to herself and looked back up at Naruto.

"Me and you will meet our instructor tomorrow at dawn... We can't be late and then we'll train with them and their pupil to form a four man team like usual, we're to do this to get stronger where the Akatsuki and Orochimaru can't find us. I don't see the point since I already went on a training mission but whatever..." Naruto smiled "We can work on your skills too so you can beat Neji and get the approval of your father..."

"Oh I wish it was t-that easy..." she looked down but Naruto tilted her chin back up.

"If we can't get his approval then we'll beat the shit out of him while trying... I mean, I don't see WHY he doesn't approve of you." Naruto gets to his feet. "Well I gotta go get ready for tomorrow; I suggest you do the same..." He flashed her one last big grin. "I'll see you tomorrow Hina-chan..." Naruto heads out of the library. Hinata falls back so she's lying down.

"He called me Hina-chan!" she cries in happiness. "I hope I can build my courage up..." she whispers as she gets up and hurries out and to her room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tsunade sat quietly in her office as she heard something outside. She got to her feet and went to the terrace a kunai ready in her shirt. She sighed as she spotted a woman with short light brown hair and piercing emerald eyes.

"Disara... You startled me…" Tsunade whispered to the woman who has 2 headbands on her waist strap, one of Konoha the other the Rain Village.

"Sorry Tsunade just got back early so I thought I'd drop by and see who I'm stuck with..." The woman smirked as Tsunade sat on the railing of the terrace.

"Sorry to disappoint you Disara but these two won't be very easy to train... I thought you should know..." Tsunade laughed as Disara frowned at her. "You're going to be training Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga for the next few years..."

"Wait... I'm training the 9 tailed fox demons vessel and a Hyuuga? Wow that's a great combination. I mean I trained Toma how to control his now I have to teach this Naruto kid?" She asked as she leaned back against the tree.

"Yes, mainly he needs help controlling Kyuubi, Hinata on the other hand is a whole 'nother story..."Tsunade sighed.

"What's wrong with the Hyuuga?" Disara asked questioningly.

"She has a problem with her confidence and you'll find out why on your own..." Tsunade said as Disara got to her feet.

"Well I'll have to change that..." Disara smirked as she disappeared into the darkness of the night. Tsunade got to her feet and went back inside to her desk. She sat down and took a large gulp of Sake from a jug. She sighed and laid her head on her desk to sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto got up early to get ready; this was the first time he EVER got up early. He got up and got in the shower, as he showered he thought of what Kyuubi told him the other day and then his mind wandered to Hinata. He shook his head and went back to cleaning up. When he was done he went out and got dressed.

"I could never date Hinata... I mean... I'm the damn demon vessel..." Naruto sighs

'Don't talk like that about me Kit! I'll remember that and the next time you want help I won't give it to you!' The Kyuubi growled as Naruto picked up his bag and put it on his back.

'So? Got a problem? You know I'm right!' Naruto went out and began to walk towards the east gate. As Naruto headed towards the east gate he spotted Jiraiya, his old sensei.

"Hey pervy sage!" Naruto yelled, this got the Sannin's attention immediately due to Naruto being the only one to ever call him that. Jiraiya turned to Naruto and smiled.

"You leaving Naruto?" Jiraiya asked pleasingly.

"Yeah pervy sage, I'm going on yet another long training mission..." Naruto smiles but Jiraiya could tell the boy was unhappy.

"Well let's make a bet Naruto, you come back with a new technique that I don't know and I'll take you out for Ramen." Jiraiya smiled

"REALLY!?" Naruto hopped up and down in enjoyment as the old Sannin shook his head yes "HOORAY! RAMEN!" Naruto cheered.

"Well you don't want to be late do you?" Jiraiya said as Naruto stopped jumping.

"NO!" Naruto ran off "Bye Pervy sage!" he yelled back at Jiraiya as he ran off. Jiraiya shook his head and began to walk again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hinata woke up late that morning. As she hurried to get her things ready to go Neji and Hanabi watched in amazement at how fast she was. Hanabi had begun to get along with her sister but she never knew she could be this frantic. Hinata finally got her things together and set them down in front of the table. She first hugged Neji then she hugged Hanabi.

"Goodbye cousin Neji, sister Hanabi..." Hinata bowed. She picked up her bag and ran out of the room.

"What's wrong Hanabi?" Neji asked as he noticed the puzzled look on Hanabi's face.

"How come she gets to leave but I don't?" Hanabi asked looking up at Neji. "I should be able to travel the world not her..."

"Well... You're not old enough Hanabi-sama, But don't worry your time will come soon enough..." Neji smiled slightly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto ran as fast as he could so he wouldn't be late. As he rounded the corner he crashed into something or someone. The next thing he knew was he was lying on the ground. He slowly sat up and rubbed the back of his head as he looked around for what he crashed into only to find Hinata rubbing her head too.

"I'm sorry Hinata! I didn't mean to run into you!" Naruto quickly got to his feet. Hinata blushed when she recognized the voice and looked up at him to find him holding his hand out to her. She hesitantly took it as he helped her to her feet. He smiled but then realized what time it was. "OH NO!" he quickly said and looked at Hinata. We have to hurry or we'll be late!" he began to run again as fast as he could Hinata's hand still in his as he pulled her along.

"Naruto slow down!" Hinata said as he dragged her along but he didn't listen so she tried to keep up with him the best that she could. They reached the east gate with 3 minutes to spare. When Naruto let go of Hinata's hand she collapsed to her knees taking deep breaths as he looked around for their new sensei. Naruto stops and looks down at Hinata who's still trying to catch her breath.

"You ok Hinata?" he asked as he kneeled in front of her.

"I-I'm o-ok..." she blushed when he put a stray strand of her hair behind her ear. He smiled and got back up to his feet.

"So... You're my two new pupils?" A voice came from behind Naruto. He quickly turned to it to find Disara sitting on a stone. "You have got to be kidding me... this is pathetic..." she sighs heavily. "Great... I'm stuck with yet another runt who's a vessel and a low confidence heiress..."

"Who are you calling a RUNT!" Naruto's yells to his defense.

"More of how do I know you're a vessel..." Disara whispers.

"And how dare you say Hinata's confidence is low! She's very confident!" He yells as Hinata gets to her feet. She goes to say something but Naruto starts before she can do anything. "How could a Sensei ever tell their student that! It's despicable!" Disara growls at his comment.

"I can tell you what I want, when I want, how I want, about who I want. You got a problem with that kid?" Disara growls. "I don't HAVE to train you I volunteered to, now if you want to complain and say things that upset me I can leave you behind if I please."

"No-" Naruto starts but he stops as soon as Hinata speaks up.

"Stop it!" Hinata yells. Both Naruto and Disara look at Hinata surprisingly, Disara smiles. "Stop fighting... We are here to train... To work on our weaknesses and to get stronger for our friends, our family, our village... and for ourselves... I like how you stood up for me Naruto but sensei is right... I do have a low self confidence issue due to my childhood..." Hinata whispers and looks down at the ground.

"Nicely done Hinata... That was your first step for gaining confidence, you're learning already and we haven't even left..." Disara smiles at Hinata. Naruto stares at Hinata speechless as Disara snaps Naruto looks quickly at Disara. "Alright let me introduce myself... My name is Disara; I WILL NOT tell you my last name since it proves of no importance... As you have been briefed my other pupil will join us in a town down the road. We will then be a 4 man squad; we will travel around the world and train you in all the different weather conditions and in all the different ninja arts... Now let's get the hell out of here."

* * *


	3. Meeting, Crush, One Strange Wake Up Call

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto for I lost it in a bet to Kishimoto while I was in Japan... bummer...

* * *

Chapter 3: Meetings and a Little Crush

* * *

They had been walking for about an hour now, Hinata had fallen behind with Disara and Naruto at least ten steps ahead of her. Naruto finally noticed that she was lagging behind after about 10 more minutes. He waited for Hinata and then walked with her.

"So what do you think of our new Sensei?" Naruto asked as he looked from Disara to Hinata. Hinata had already started blushing when she noticed Naruto walking beside her.

"Well... u-um... I think she's ok..." Hinata whispers.

"I don't like her..." Naruto folds his arms across his chest as they walk.

"But Naruto... She only wants what's best for us... Don't hate her for it..." Hinata replies, she looks at Disara and sighs. "Though she was a little forward about earlier... I mean she didn't need to threaten to leave you behind Naruto..." Hinata entwines her fingers together to stop from shaking.

"Hinata! Naruto! Catch up!" Disara yelled from up ahead.

"We're going as fast as we can!" Naruto yells in reply and then he mumbles under his breath about her. He looks at Hinata and smiles. "I noticed you didn't stutter once in that last sentence..." he looks back at Disara.

"W-Well I... I..." Hinata looks around nervously and then looks to the ground. Naruto runs to catch up to Disara leaving Hinata alone. Hinata finally catches up to them when they stop near a stream. Naruto is getting a drink while Disara looks around slowly. Hinata goes over to Disara. "Is s-something wrong sensei?" Hinata whispers.

"No..." Disara smiles. "Just Toma is to meet us here..."

"Toma?" Hinata asks excitedly.

"You mean our new partner?" Naruto asks as he stands up straight and faces them. He walks over to them but stops when he hears something in the bushes.

"Yes... Toma is very much like you Naruto, He is a vessel also..." Disara looks at Naruto.

"A vessel? What do you mean?" Hinata looks at Disara then at Naruto.

"Wait a second... You don't know?" Disara looks at Hinata who shakes her head no. "Oh my... Well then for now ignore what you just heard... We'll explain it to you when the time comes..."

"But-"

"Please Hina-chan... leave it at that..." Naruto says. Hinata looks at him to find his eyes pleading to hers, she sighs.

"Alright..." Hinata whispers "I'll leave it be for now..."

"Well then now that that's over are you done talking?" A voice comes from behind Naruto. Naruto and Hinata quickly turns to the voice to find a young man about their age. His shaggy black hair messy and his piercing grayish blue eyes staring at his two new teammates.

"Hello... I'm Toma Irgawa... Nice to meet you." The boy smiles at Naruto and Hinata. Hinata stares at him for awhile her blush a little deeper. She thought of how he looked so much alike Naruto. Naruto looked him up and down.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki; I'm going to be the future Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves." Naruto announces and gives his trademark grin as Toma smiles.

"Nice to meet you Naruto-san..." Toma looks to Hinata "And who are you miss?" He asks politely.

"I-I'm Hinata Hyuuga... H-Heiress to the Hyuuga clan..." She whispers. She blushes deeper as Toma kisses her hand.

"It is very nice to meet you Hinata-chan... I hope we maybe become good friends." Toma looks at Disara. "Well Disara-sensei, Are we to head off? It is getting late."

"Yes... Now we'll be staying at the village nearby tonight and start our journey in the morning..." Disara began to walk towards the town with Hinata close behind. Toma and Naruto trailed behind Naruto had an uneasy feeling but he didn't know what it was.

'He was hitting on your girl Kit.' Kyuubi growled at Naruto.

'She isn't my girl... She's just a friend nothing more, a comrade and a friend.' Naruto responded back as he eyed Toma. 'What is this I'm feeling Kyuubi?' Naruto asked with a little bit of hesitation.

'That would be jealousy... Let me guess you've never felt it before?' Kyuubi asked.

'No. I know nothing of it-' Naruto stops as Toma looks at him.

"Naruto-san, you're very quiet, why?" Toma asked puzzled. Naruto could tell he wasn't around people often so he decided he could answer but as he went to say something he heard Disara yelling about them being slow. Naruto scowled and looked towards Toma who was now up next to the girls. Naruto ran to catch up to them without even thinking about answering Toma's question.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Night could have been his favorite time of day but today it wasn't. Toma had a lot on his mind and the main thing was his two new partners. It confused him how they acted but when he saw Hinata blush it hit him in the face. She thought he was cute, that was for sure but she on the other hand had no idea of how cute that damn blush made her. Toma understood that girlfriends would be considered as liabilities but he needed one and he thought maybe it could be her. Of course he would have to get to know her and get her to warm up to him but that was easy. There was one thing that worried him, Naruto.

"Man... This is going to be interesting..." Toma sat in the window ceil of his and Naruto's room. He pulls out a long silver flute and he begins to play a soft soothing lullaby. He continues as he sees Hinata in the window next door sleeping against a big soft pillow. Toma smiles as he continues. This would be very interesting. Toma stopped as he heard Naruto stirring behind him. He stopped playing and looks back at Naruto.

"What are you doing playing that thing at this time of night?" Naruto asked. He was sitting up and rubbing his eyes from the lack of sleep.

"It soothes me and others, it's a sleep lullaby. It's to put you asleep not to wake you up." Naruto smiles at Toma's remark as Toma gets up and sits on his bed. "Well we should get to sleep; Disara-sensei is very strict so you should sleep while you can." Toma lies back on the bed.

"Is she really that harsh?"

"Yeah... She's into the whole, 'you only get 8 hours of sleep the rest is training and there are only three meals a day', type of person." Toma closes his eyes. "And you can only sleep during the times she wants you to sleep..."

"Wow... She's worse then Kakashi-sensei..." Naruto lies back down.

"Kakashi the copycat ninja is your sensei?" Toma asks curiously.

"Yep, Kakashi and Jiraiya are my sensei's... that pervy sage made a deal with me about when I come back…" Naruto rolls over so his back is to Toma.

"Wow... Your pretty luck to have those two for sensei's..." Toma whispers.

"Well the sage does nothing to help often so he's not worth the time..." Naruto whispers as he drifts off to sleep.

"Well... Good night Naruto-san..." Toma whispers and drifts into a deep sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto woke to sounds of metal clashing. He popped out of bed and rushed to the window only to find Hinata and Toma fighting. Disara sat on the sideline in the shade as the two clinged kunais against one another. Hinata tries to dodge as Toma kicks her into a tree. Toma charges at her as she hurries to her feet and into a tree. Naruto hurried outside and to where they were fighting. Toma helps Hinata to her feet and looks at Naruto, Hinata looks at him also.

"Good morning Naruto-kun." Hinata smiles while blushing slightly.

"Morning Naruto, Sorry you missed out on morning sparring... You just wouldn't wake up..." Toma rubs the back of his head while smiling.

"He won't be late again..." Disara says. She's now standing behind Hinata and Toma. "He will be getting up when he is told to get up or we will have a problem on our hands..." Disara sighs. "And since your teammate decided to be late you are all to do 10 laps around the village starting now. I'd get going, you only have and hour to complete it." Disara goes back and sits under the tree.

"But- Why should they be punished for me-" Naruto starts but before he can react Disara is behind him. She has an arm around his neck and a kunai pointed at his stomach.

"Because teams succeed and suffer as one…" Disara whispers. "Now do you have any more questions?" she asks as she looks from Naruto to Hinata then to Toma. "10 laps. NOW." she lets go of Naruto as they all run off.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Man Naruto, You need to learn how to get up earlier..." Toma groans as he collapses to the ground outside the inn. Hinata has already collapsed to her knees and Naruto is leaning up against a tree.

"It's not my fault I'm not used to getting up..." Naruto takes a deep breath.

"He's right..." Hinata looks up at them. "We didn't have to wake up this early in Konoha... He's not used to the morning schedule..." Hinata looks at Naruto and smiles, she then looks at Toma. "Hey at least we're getting some exercise right?" She smiles.

"Well... I don't like that kind of exercise but ok, we can look at it that way if you want to..." Toma smiles slightly.

"Good thing we have Hina-chan! She cheers everyone up!" Naruto cheers. Hinata blushes and looks to the ground. Disara slowly approaches them her hands on her hips.

"Well now that your morning activities are done we start with training..." She smirks as Naruto groans and slides down the tree. "From now one you are to do as I say when I say it. If you do this then you'll become stronger... Or at least you should grow stronger..." Disara smiles. "Now let's begin."

* * *


	4. Training Begins!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto for I lost it in a bet to Kishimoto while I was in Japan... bummer...

* * *

Chapter 4: The Training Begins!

* * *

The three chuunin lay on the ground trying to catch their breath from their run around town, compliments from Naruto, as Disara stood towering over them demanding that they get off their lazy asses. It's not that they were lazy it was that they were exhausted. Toma had never seen Disara like this and wondered what had gotten into her.

"Give us a break!" Naruto cried as he bathed himself in the shade of the tree.

"No, Now get off you lazy ass Uzumaki or I'll make you." Disara warned as she looked to Hinata and Toma. "You too, get up." She looks back to Naruto as Hinata and Toma slowly rise to their feet.

"I'm NOT getting up." Naruto folds his arms across his chest and holds his head high in triumph as Disara sighs.

"Fine, Have it your way..." Disara slowly starts towards him. Naruto holds his ground until she cracks her knuckles. Naruto gulps as she gets closer and closer. The next thing he knows is he's about a foot off the ground; Disara has a hold of Naruto's collar with one hand. Her eyes are locked on his and she's smirking. "You think you can disobey me Uzumaki? Well you got another thing coming." She throws him into the ground at the feet of Hinata and Toma. Hinata hurries to help him. She checks for injuries as he tries to push away. Naruto looks at Disara who has her hands on her hips now. "You think you can stand up to me runt?"

"I bet I can beat you to Hell and back..." Naruto growls. "Oh wait, Hell's your home isn't it?" He smirks as she grins.

"Well then Uzumaki come at me then..." Disara cracks her neck then her knuckles. Naruto goes to take a step forward but Toma holds him back.

"Hey! Let go Toma!" Naruto struggles to get free from Toma's grip.

"You can't beat her Naruto; you couldn't even beat Sasuke let alone her..." Toma says as Naruto slowly relaxes. "Now calm down, don't get all crazy on me... She'll kill you without hesitation..."

"Fine…" Naruto whispers. Toma releases Naruto and Naruto just stands there. Hinata looks at him then at Toma; she then looks back at Naruto with a look of worry on her face. Disara smiles.

"You're lucky your teammate held you back or you would be dead. Toma speaks the truth; you should listen to him often so you don't die out here before you accomplish your dream..." Disara looks at them. "Now your training will range from different activities. Some of these activities are one - on - one practice, Chakra control exercises, and your favorite physical labor... Now the physical labor portion consists of running, push ups, pull ups, and stuff like that. Your new activity will be to run 10 laps around this village or any village we stay in, in the morning with only an hour's time to warm up…" They all sigh at this as she smiles warmly. "Well since we're done warming up we can start on the next part. Let's move onto physical labor... By the time I come back I want 100 push ups, 50 sit ups, and 150 jumping jacks... starting now..." Disara walks away to leave them alone.

"This is dumb..." Naruto groans as he begins to do push ups.

"It isn't dumb; it'll help our body get into shape... I can't believe that she's this harsh though, she's usually so much nicer..." Toma says as he starts his push ups. Hinata stays quiet, she has already started her push ups before them. Naruto looks at Hinata.

"What do you think Hina-chan?" Naruto asks. Hinata blushes slightly but keeps going without answering, after a minute she sighs.

"I don't know what I think N-Naruto-kun, I think she wants the b-best for us but she may be o-overdoing it..." Hinata says as they continue.

"It'll get better over time, don't worry... It won't always be like this..." Toma whispers. "She'll settle down soon and maybe go a little easier on us... But you never know, she's been acting very strange lately... Ever since she was told to come get you two she's been really edgy..." Toma looks at Hinata and Naruto. "I don't know why but she's afraid... Maybe it's because the Akatsuki have been on her case for awhile..."

"Wait- Why is the Akatsuki interested in her?" Naruto asks.

"It's not just her their interested in, it's me too."

"So that's what she meant by vessel, their after you too because of what you are..." Naruto says. "But still why do they want Disara-sensei?"

"I don't know what you're talking about but I do know about the Akatsuki... But I would like to know too... Why is it that the want sensei? I mean she's an average ninja like us isn't she?" Hinata asks as she looks up at Toma.

"No... Disara isn't any average ninja to the Akatsuki... She's the sister of Deidara, that clay man wants her to join since he thinks she's the same as him but she isn't. She's told them no countless times to both joining them and to handing me over but they just don't like that answer..." Toma gets up to his feet a moment after Naruto. Naruto sits down and begins to sit ups as Toma begins to do jumping jacks.

"So that's why... Her name sounded so similar but I didn't think she was related but I guess she is..." Naruto groans.

"You mean that one man who took Gaara?" Hinata asks as she continues her jumping jacks.

"Yeah... That's the one…" Naruto grunts.

"Is he powerful?" She asks as she looks over at Naruto.

"Very powerful... His clay creations come to life and can become bombs easily..." Naruto whispers. "His creations are dangerous. They can be anything... Even replicas of humans..." Naruto states.

"You mean they could pose as people then blow up in your face?" Toma asks. "I mean I've heard of him but I know nothing of his abilities..."

"Yeah he could do that in a heartbeat..." Naruto whispers while thinking back to when he had to fight Deidara.

"Tell me more about him." Toma asks Naruto.

"Me too..." Hinata says curiously.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Disara comes out to the field and sees the three of her students sitting there talking. She raises a brow as they spot her and quickly get to their feet facing her as if they were ready for the next task. Disara stops in front of them and puts her hands on her hips.

"I'll give you less time tomorrow since you had time to lounge." Disara says confidently.

"Disara-sensei, does Tsunade-baa-chan know that you've got the Akatsuki chasing you?" Hinata asks. She's trembling slightly since she was pressured into being the one to ask as Naruto looks Disara in the eyes.

"Yes, the Hokage knows of me being pursued but she also knows that I can handle them with ease so you shouldn't worry about it..." Disara sighs as they all stare at her. "What is it? Stop staring at me."

"But can you handle all of the Akatsuki?" Naruto asks as he folds his arms across his chest.

"No... I couldn't, why?" Disara asks and looks at Naruto.

"Well three of us are wanted by the Akatsuki... That means they send more to capture us since we're all together..." Toma states. Disara looks at Toma then at Hinata as Hinata shakes her head yes.

"Yes I know but I'm training you to be strong enough to handle them..." Disara looks at all of them.

"And if they were to attack now?" Hinata asks.

"Then you three would hurry to Konoha since it is so close to this location..." Disara closes her eyes. "Did you think that I didn't take this into consideration? I am a Jounin... I'm not easily defeated and I think things through completely... Now because we had this conversation and you believe I did not do things in the wisest manner then we're going to double training and stay up later... Now for the next exercise you are to pair up... I want Hinata and Naruto to face each other and Toma will fight the winner..." Hinata freezes. How could she fight Naruto? That's like trying to kill your animal or your best friend, the closest thing you have as a family.

"That works for me..." Toma smiles at Naruto and Hinata. When he noticed Hinata's expression he frowned. Why would she have that expression? She was only Naruto's friend only right? Or was there more there that Toma had never noticed before?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto and Hinata slowly faced each other. Hinata got into her fighting stance as Naruto just stood there. He had no stance; he didn't need one he told himself. All he had to do was avoid Hina-chan's hands and that was it. His plan was to get it done quickly trying not to make his friend suffer.

"Don't hold back Hina-chan..." Naruto smiled at the girl standing in front of him. She slowly nodded in response and Naruto could tell something was wrong. Hinata was acting weird ever since Disara said he was to face her. Naruto had thought she was scared but she wasn't, she was different somehow. Naruto quickly snapped out of his trance as Disara yells begin. Naruto just watches as Hinata slowly begins to circle him. Hinata takes a deep breath and charges in at Naruto. Naruto dodges her thrusts with barely any time to spare. Naruto goes to trip her but she quickly jumps over him and lands behind him. She kicks him towards a tree but he pushes off at it and heads for Hinata.

Hinata dodges Naruto's kick but she gets hit back with his fist that she didn't see coming. Hinata hurries to her feet after the fall to find Naruto charging at her with five clones of his. His clones pull out kunai knives as the original does. Hinata braces herself and closes her eyes. She opens them and the Byakugan is activated.

"Gentle fist technique! 120 palms!" Hinata calls out. Naruto tries to stop but he gets caught in her technique as she begins to strike him. As she finishes she jumps back. Naruto tries to hold himself up. He finally regains his balance and charges at her. He's slowed down greatly but he's still quite fast. He rushes in to surprised her but it fails yet again. He goes to plant a foot to her stomach but she dodges him and hits him into a tree. Naruto quickly gets up and catches her off guard. Naruto quickly kicks her in the back before she can turn around. Hinata flies into the ground. Hinata hurries to her feet but he yet again kicks her, this time sending her into a tree. She goes to get up but Naruto pins her down to the ground.

"Got you... I win…" He smiles down at her. She blushes deeply and tries to look away but her eyes get trapped in his. She tries to pull away but she can't. Naruto blushes slightly and Hinata notices.

"Naruto-kun..." she whispers. "Y-You're blushing..." she smiles.

"So? You are too..." He whispers he gets up off her and helps her up to her feet.

"Well then... Next match..." Disara looks questionably at Hinata then at Naruto. 'I may want to watch them closely' She looks Naruto then Toma. "Well then begin." Disara announces.

* * *


	5. Demon Showdown!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto for I lost it in a bet to Kishimoto while I was in Japan... bummer...

* * *

Chapter 5: Demon Showdown

* * *

Naruto and Toma now faced each other. Naruto stayed in a ready position knowing nothing of how Toma fought or any of his techniques. Naruto slowly begins to circle Toma to try to think of a plan while examining his opponent. Toma had examined Naruto during his match with Hinata but he knew nothing of the boy's true strength since Naruto had held back in the last bout. Toma then began to think about the demons held inside him and Naruto and started to think what might happen if they did fight. Would his Jinchuuriki try to kill the Kyuubi?

"So Naruto are you ready? How about that demon of yours?" Toma asks, his voice has become low and a little dark. Naruto could tell that Toma's demon was now interfering. Naruto looks to Hinata who is unconscious when he looks back to Toma.

"Me and the fox are always ready… Don't worry about us we got enough fight in us to go around." Naruto smirks.

'You know Kit he could kill us if he wanted to….' The fox growls at Naruto.

'But he won't fox so back off for now… At least I don't think he will, I mean he is our teammate, he shouldn't want to kill us.' Naruto growls back at the fox as Toma has his own conversation with his demon. Jinchuuriki hated this; he was to face his demon brother in this match. Not full out fighting but it felt the same to him.

'Hey kid… Do we have to fight them? I'd rather not even look Kyuubi in the face…" Jinchuuriki says in a low tone to Toma.

'Yeah we have to, I mean its training we won't full out fight them, we'd most likely kill them in that situation. For now let's test they're abilities so we can see if they can live on their own or not.' Toma says as he gets into his fighting stance. He has one hand down near his side and the other out in front of him ready to do one hand, hand signs. Jinchuuriki groans at Toma's persistence and gets ready to use his chakra also as Naruto charges at Toma. Toma evades Naruto punch easily and sighs at the younger boys efforts. "Come on Naruto you can do better than this can't you?" Toma asks boringly.

"Be quiet or I'll definitely kick your ass!" Naruto yells. Naruto summons 3 clones and they all charge at Toma from different sides. Toma quickly jumps up in the air so the clones all crash together.

"Water style, Water Dragon Jutsu!" Toma yells while going through a series of hand signs. A giant dragon of water forms behind him and it goes down and washes Naruto into a tree hard. Toma lands on his feet about 7 feet in front of Naruto. Naruto slowly gets to his feet. He groans and looks up at Toma. His eyes have a little red in them. "Careful Naruto, your demons showing." Toma says mockingly.

"Shut up!" Naruto yells. He charges at Toma as he prepares some hand signs. "You'll get what's coming to you!" He yells as the Rasengan begins to form in his right hand. Toma watches in amazement but prepares to dodge it. "Rasengan!" Naruto shouts as he thrusts his hand out towards Toma. Toma dodges to the right but is kicked into a tree by a clone he didn't notice. The Rasengan takes out 4 trees in Naruto's way.

"Nice technique Naruto, Now watch mine…" Toma whispers. He goes through almost 20 hand signs as he builds up his chakra. "Holy arts, Angel strike Jutsu!" He yells as the clouds part and a large mass of white chakra floats down from the sky in the form of an angel. Hinata watches in awe on the sideline as Naruto stands there speechless. He had never seen anything like this nor had he ever heard of something like Holy arts. The angel floats down in front of Naruto a spear of light in its hand. "Ready Naruto?" Toma asks. He makes about 4 more hands signs. "Lights Wrath Jutsu!" He yells as the angel prepares the spear. The angel thrusts the spear at Naruto and it goes right through him. It sucks out a lot of Naruto's chakra as the angel pulls out the spear. Naruto falls to his knees. The angel disappears as Toma looks at Naruto. Toma has a surprised look on his face as Naruto gets to his feet slowly.

"I'm not out yet…" Naruto groans. "I still got some fight in me…"

"Not for long Naruto, if I use my attack now you're going to be a goner." Toma gets ready to fight yet again. "I give you an A for effort but you aren't going to win this battle."

"That's what you think… But you'd be surprised… I got a lot of chakra to spare…" Naruto runs through a series of hand signs and smirks as lightning sparks around him. "My old man left me this technique…" Naruto smirks as the lightning gets bigger and begins to hit the ground around him ferociously.

"Wait… The Yondaime left him this technique?" Disara whispers and stares at Naruto and the lightning. "What in the world could that be?" She looks at Toma who is ready for the attack then looks back at Naruto to find the lightning has yet again gotten bigger.

"Wait… Disara-sensei… You mean the 4th Hokage is Naruto's father?" Hinata looks up at her sensei surprisingly.

"Yes Hinata, Naruto's father used him as the vessel for the Kyuubi for a reason…" Disara stops and quickly covers her mouth. "Forget you heard that-"

"Naruto has the demon fox in him?" Hinata looks at Naruto. "No wonder every one hated him…"

"You don't hate him do you Hinata?" Disara asks as she remembers that Hinata didn't know until just this moment.

"I could never hate Naruto-kun, I only wish I would've known sooner so I could've helped him…" Hinata looks up at her sensei then back at Naruto.

'She really likes him doesn't she? I could use this to my advantage…' Disara thinks as her attention goes back to the two boys. Naruto's lightning has gotten much stronger but Toma still holds his ground. Toma quickly runs through some hand signs ready for the attack. Naruto runs through 3 more signs.

"Lightning style, Lightning God Jutsu!" Naruto yells as the lightning forms into a giant dragon with a man of lightning riding on the back of the dragon.

"Dark style, Hell Dragon Jutsu!" Toma yells as Naruto yells out his jutsu. Toma's dark energy forms into a giant the dragon the same size as Naruto's as the two dragons clash together Toma runs through yet another set of hand signs. "Dark Jutsu, Dark Lightning Bind!" Toma yells as black lightning come from the ground beneath Naruto and it grabs his legs and wraps up his body. Naruto goes to do a hand sign but is stopped by the lightning. The black dragon attacks Naruto's dragon and shatters it. The dark dragon clashes into Naruto and creates an explosion. When the smoke clears Naruto lays in a hole unconscious. Toma sighs and climbs down into the hole; he lifts Naruto on his back and climbs up out of the hole with his chakras help. Hinata and Disara hurry over to Toma and Naruto.

"Is he ok?" Hinata asks worriedly but she relaxes when Toma smiles.

"He'll be fine, he just needs some rest and he'll recover in no time…" Toma smiles as they start towards the inn. "He didn't do half bad but he was in over his head… he should've listened to Kyuubi. Kyuubi knew that he would get his ass kicked but he didn't listen, I think that's his weakness… Not listening." Toma laughs lightly. Disara sighs and puts her hands on her hips.

"You could've gone at least a little easier on him... I mean you dragged the holy arts in and I should've declared that illegal…" Disara looks at Naruto then at Hinata.

"What are the Holy arts sensei?" Hinata asks.

"They're very powerful jutsus that are said to come from heaven itself… They deal with white chakra and the power of good and purity." Disara states while putting a finger up just to look smart. Toma laughs at this but Disara sends him an evil glare and he stops.

"What are they used for?" Hinata asks curiously. Disara smiles at Hinata.

"They can be used for healing, restoring chakra or to attack… They can also take away chakra as Toma demonstrated earlier." Disara looks at Toma then back at Hinata.

"Do you think I could learn them?" Hinata asks. Disara lifts her brow and examines Hinata carefully. Toma looks at Disara who in return looks at him then they both look at Hinata.

"Do you want to learn them Hinata?" Disara asks. Hinata shakes her head yes. Toma smiles and looks at Disara then back at Hinata.

"I'll teach them to you Hinata-chan while Disara-sensei teaches Naruto how to control the Kyuubi." Toma says happily as he gets a big smile from the Hyuuga.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto groggily awoke about and hour later. Hinata sit in a chair beside his bed fast asleep and Toma resting in his bed. Hinata smiles in her sleep from the pleasant dream of her village. Naruto sits up and gets out of bed. His body ached something bad for every inch of him was in pain. He groans as he makes his way to the window to find Disara outside planning something out on paper. He sees movement in the bushes to find Itachi emerging from the bushes. He sees Disara slowly rise and face Itachi whose red eyes watch her closely and glance up to the window to look at Naruto for a second. Naruto's sees Disara say something then Itachi's attention goes back to Disara. Naruto quickly wakes up Toma and Hinata.

"Itachi's here!" Naruto yells at them. Toma quickly goes to the window. When he notices Itachi standing in front of his sensei his eyes go wide.

"He's never come to her directly; He usually just sends some puppet to give her an offer." Toma whispers as the three of them look out the window to see their sensei staring straight at Itachi who seems intrigued by Disara's tactics in bringing the two vessels together. As soon as Itachi moves an inch they all rush down the stairs and out the door. Disara stands 4 feet in front of Itachi as he glares at her students she moves in front of him to block his view.

"Toma, keep the others safe… This may get ugly." Disara orders and Toma quickly goes to respond back but he stops as she begins to speak. "Toma, I know you hate the idea but please do this for me, keep them safe at all costs." Disara orders and Toma slowly shakes his head yes. Naruto tries to step forward but Toma blocks him with his arm.

"Stay back Naruto… She'd rather you not get hurt…" Toma whispers. Naruto could hear the restrain in his voice as he spoke. It was killing him seeing his sensei looking death in the eye.

"But Toma we need to help… Kakashi-sensei couldn't even beat him, she can't either. She doesn't stand a chance." Naruto claims.

"She's a lot better than you think, just sit back and relax, enjoy the show while you can Naruto." Toma says as he blocks his comrades from the threat that his sensei faced.

Itachi Uchiha…

* * *


	6. Sharingan VS Harugan

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto for I lost it in a bet to Kishimoto while I was in Japan... bummer...

* * *

Chapter 6: Sharingan vs. Harugan

* * *

Disara smirks as she slowly pulls on some leather gloves with metal knuckles. Itachi looks at her gloves then slowly at her face.

"I don't see why you didn't join us... You could've been made a fine member of the Akatsuki..." Itachi whispers in a low deep tone.

"Why would I join you if I could beat you easily? I mean no offense, well, ok a big offense, you guys suck. You Itachi, of course, are the weakest of them all. You know Itachi; I think you wanted me to join you because you knew that I could beat you..." Disara smirks as Itachi growls. "Does that piss you off?" Disara asks sarcastically.

"You're not very smart for not keeping your tongue in your mouth…" he growls as she puts her hands on her hips. "You act as if you can beat me then prove it…" Itachi whispers in his deep dark voice.

"And your not smart for being here, you know your Sharingan doesn't work on me. You can't trap me in that damn genjutsu either, nor copy my moves so you don't really know anything about me…" Disara smirks.

"We've studied you and I've done my homework…" he whispers. "I've come for the boys, and to kill you…"

"Wait, what did sensei mean by the Sharingan won't work on her?" Hinata looks up at Toma. Naruto looks from Disara to Toma then at Hinata.

"Her bloodline has always been blessed with protection against the Sharingan. You see her eyes are similar to the Byakugan, but then they're not." Toma looks at them both as he speaks then looks towards Disara. "You see she can see through genjutsu so well that it doesn't even affect her anymore. The Sharingan is another thing to hers, you see her eyes can block the Sharingan from copying moves from them and it proves the Mangeykou Sharingan useless." Toma smiles at them, "She should have him beat," he looks towards Disara and Itachi, "because she has the Harugan on her side."

"Wow… I never knew such a bloodline existed…" Naruto watches Disara surprisingly. Hinata watches closely as Disara slowly begins to circle Itachi.

"You know Itachi; I haven't had a fight in awhile now… Maybe you're a good way to start off." Disara says as she readies her hands for some hand signs.

"And if I reach your students? I know the older boy can handle me for a little but the other two are pathetic…" Itachi states confidently.

"One, you won't reach them 'cause I'll kill you, and two, their not pathetic it's just their skills haven't been honed and that's none of your business…" Disara charges at Itachi while doing hand signs Itachi gets out of the way with no effort but notices fire flowing out of her after he goes to dodge. She quickly turns and uppercuts him into the air with the hand that was on fire. Itachi back flips and lands on his feet. He wipes off his jaw and smirks.

"Good way to start…" he whispers as he goes through some hand signs. He smirks as a giant phoenix appears behind him, as the phoenix flies in for the attack she does some quick hand signs. A wall of water emerges in front of her from the ground. As soon as the phoenix gets close to the wall the water attacks as if it's alive.

"You won't get me with those cheap tricks…" Disara smiles wickedly as Itachi goes through some more hand signs quickly as a hand of earth come out of the ground beneath Disara. Disara goes to dodge but it grabs her ankle and throws her into the ground. She quickly gets to her feet with one hand while the other does some hand signs. A grim reaper appears in front of her and slices the hand in half. She faces Itachi as the grim reaper does. She runs through some more hand signs as Itachi does also. The Grim Reaper flies at Itachi as his new grim reaper flies at hers. There's a crash then both reapers disappear as Itachi and Disara charge at each other while doing hand signs. His hand punches hers, his covered in fire and hers covered in stone. She shoves him back then plants a kick to his stomach to send him flying backwards. Itachi gets up and smirks.

"What fun this is…" he whispers as he runs through some hand signs yet again. Disara stands there ready to evade when she hears a yell behind her. She quickly turns to find a big hand of earth grab each of her students. She turns to Itachi.

"You bastard… You're cheating, that's another thing I dislike about your group, you don't even fight fair." Disara growls and spits on the ground.

"I hate to fight fair… It's hard other wise and it makes it so much easier this way…." Itachi smirks as the hands tighten their grips. Toma goes to do some one hand, hand signs as a hand wraps around his and squeezes tight. Toma closes his eyes in pain. Disara faces Itachi and prepares herself. She runs through some hand signs quickly as Itachi runs through some also. A giant angel appears behind Disara as a demon of fire appears behind Itachi. The angel flies at Itachi ready to strike as the demon jumps in front of him. The demon takes the spear through the heart as it slowly makes it way all the way through the demon and it stabs into Itachi, the spear begins to suck out his chakra as he quickly backs off. The hands holding the others disappears as he jumps back away from Disara. He goes through some hand signs while she quickly looks over her shoulder to see if her students were ok. As she turns back around a large sword of fire punctures her shoulder. Itachi stands there at the other side of the sword holding it firmly. "I told you not to turn your back before in the past didn't I?" Itachi smirks.

"I don't see why you think I'll ever listen to you, but I think you're going to lose…" Disara yanks the sword out as she runs through some hand signs. The sword explodes in Itachi's hand. He quickly shakes his hand to try to put out the fire. His hand bleeding massively and his robes burned.

"I'll be back for you demons… And I will kill you next time Disara." Itachi growls as he disappears.

"Disara-sensei!" they all run over to her as she falls to the ground. Toma catches her. They all kneel around her and check to see if she's ok.

"I'm fine I'm fine," she says as they crowd around her. "Back off your all too close for comfort!" She yells as the slowly back away. "I'll be fine I was just a little careless that's all… Next time I won't make the same mistake." Disara smiles as Hinata sighs.

"We need to get her inside," Hinata gets to her feet. "Come on Naruto we need to go get the medical supplies ready..." Hinata runs inside quickly. Naruto looks at Disara.

"Does he do this a lot?" Naruto asks.

"No Naruto, They usually send others, that's the first time Itachi has ever come to me. I mean it's an honor to have some crazy psycho after you." She laughs lightly. "Now hurry inside and help Hinata Naruto, don't worry Toma can carry me…" She smiles as he frowns and runs inside.

"They must be getting desperate to send Itachi." Toma lifts her up onto his back.

"Yeah… I mean neither of us won the battle but if it would've continued it would've been close…." Disara whispers.

"Yeah, it would've been worse also if they would've sent another person with him…" Toma starts inside as the others prepare the supplies. "Do you think they called him back on purpose or because this was only a decoy?"

"I think it was a decoy to see what I can manage or to find my weak spots… he definitely wouldn't have left if they called him, he was too into the battle…" Disara looks at Toma. "But I don't think they were too successful…"

"Or was it? I mean he attacked us, and it got you mad which means he hit a nerve which he'll use against you next time."

"Not if he can't, the next time we meet you'll all be able to defend of those bastards' attacks, all of their attacks even." Disara states.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They awoke to birds that morning; Disara had let them sleep in due to the night before for she was tired herself. Naruto was up early training with Hinata on the techniques they thought would be useful from the scrolls that Disara was letting them study from while she recovered. They took turns watching her even though she insisted that she was fine and that training should resume. They all pressured her into staying in bed, at the moment it was hard for to fight off 3 chuunin. Toma watched her in the morning while the other two trained then Naruto watched her in the afternoon and Hinata watched her in the night since she shared a room with her.

"Hinata, I believe that this one will help what do you think?" Naruto asks Hinata who sits right next to him. She had been blushing the whole morning but he paid no attention. Hinata looks at the scroll that Naruto is examining.

"I think that's work Naruto-kun… It looks I-interesting." She smiles as he smiles at her. "What?" she asks when the boy next to her gives her a big grin.

"You're stuttering again Hina-chan and your dark red…" Naruto smiles at her then looks back at his scroll in his hands.

"Oh… I… umm…" she whispers. She looks away from him to try to calm herself but it doesn't work. "That looks interesting Naruto-kun… You should… t-try to learn it." She whispers.

"You know Hina-chan, I was wondering if I could ask you something." Naruto says as he continues to look over the scroll.

"Y-yes Naruto-kun?" She whispers and looks up at him. He looks at her and smiles warmly and she relaxes slightly.

"Why do you always blush in front of me? Or when you're near me? Or what about you're stuttering? You only do it when you're around me." He asks while looking into the pale lavender eyes of hers.

"Well I u-umm…" she looks down at the ground but he gently tilts her chin up yet again.

"Tell me Hina-chan, I'd like to know I mean…" he blushes slightly. She quickly looks away when Toma calls Naruto's name. Naruto gets to his feet and walks away and into the building. Hinata sighs as he walks away.

"I still can't do it…" Hinata whispers as he disappears from view.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Toma met Naruto in the hallway as Naruto came up to the room. Toma smiled at the boy who ran up the stairs ready to do his duty for his 'sensei'. Naruto smiles as Toma hurries away not wanting to stay any longer. Naruto watches him run away as he heads in the room to find Disara up and about. Naruto sighs.

"You're not supposed to be up." He says as he approaches her. She begins to back away.

"STAY AWAY!!!" She cries as she tries to run away but he catches her by grabbing her arm and he pulls her to the bed and makes her sit on it.

"We told you to stay, your injury will open up if you move too much and I don't want to have to constrain you…" Naruto says. Disara sighs as she lies back down on the bed.

"I hate how you guys care so much..." She whispers.

"Well deal with it." Naruto sits in the chair near the window. He looks out to find Hinata and Toma working on the Holy arts as Toma uses his hand signs to demonstrate. When she messes up Naruto sees Toma put his hands on hers to help her do the signs and Naruto eyes the blush on her cheeks. Naruto quickly looks away as he tries to figure out what he's feeling deep inside as he looks back outside. Disara watches him curiously as she notices his temper rising.

"Naruto..." She whispers and he looks at her. "Did Kakashi or Jiraiya talk to you about jealousy?" He looks at her while being confused at the question. "I guess not... Well you see when you like someone you tend to get jealous when someone flirts with them or the opposite sex looks at them wrong or speaks to them. Right now you're feeling jealousy towards Toma because you like Hinata and he's near her."

"No I'm not... Why would I be jealous of Toma?" Naruto looks down at the floor while blushing.

"Naruto don't try to hide it, come on all you have to do is talk to her about your feelings." She smiles as he looks back up at her.

"But what if Hina-chan doesn't feel the same?" He asks and Disara laughs lightly at his comment.

"Don't worry about it; she'll be overwhelmed when you talk to her about it. You'll see what I mean when you do talk to her." Disara smiles happily as the boy sitting next to her gives her a wide grin that she had never seen before. "Well then, go out and talk to her."

"I can't..." He looks at her.

"Why not?" She asks quickly.

"You'll run away, and I can't let you."

"Oh... Well then I promise not to run away. Now go." She shoos him out of the room and watches Toma and Hinata with curiosity. Naruto slowly goes down the stairs while trying to think up what he should say to her but nothing comes to mind as he goes out to say the thing he's never said before to anyone.

I Love You...

* * *


	7. Jealousy, Confession, Reunion

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto for I lost it in a bet to Kishimoto while I was in Japan... bummer...

* * *

Chapter 7: Jealousy, Confession, and Training!

* * *

Naruto slowly emerged from the building to where Hinata and Toma were training. Naruto became enraged for some reasons, his thoughts still filled with what he had to tell her, as Toma had his arms around Hinata and his hand on hers. Her back was pressed to Toma's chest and he gently showed her the hand signs from behind. Though Toma was doing nothing wrong Naruto felt the urge to tackle him to the ground. Naruto slowly approached his comrades trying to keep his cool, was this what Disara meant by jealousy?

"Hi you guys." Naruto smiles warmly at them, hiding his rage in his actions. "So Toma, can I pull Hina-chan away really quick? I need to tell her something that Disara-sensei told me to tell her." Naruto lied through his teeth but he didn't care.

"Sure…" Toma backs away from Hinata. Hinata blushes slightly as she turns to face Naruto. Toma looks at Naruto and smiles. "Just have her back soon; we have a lot to cover in this lesson."

"Alright, I will." Naruto begins to walk away as Hinata follows closely behind wondering what Disara would want of her due to her injuries.

"What does Disara-sensei need Naruto?" Hinata asks as he stops and faces her.

"Well Disara-sensei said I needed to speak up to you and talk to you about the blushing and stuff…" His voice gets quieter as he speaks. And his blush gets brighter as he looks at her. "You see Hina-chan… Disara-sensei confronted me about something and I need to talk to you, you're like the only one I trust while we're out here."

"Oh… I see Naruto-kun…" She whispers and looks down to the ground. "I thought it might've been something else…"

"What else could it have been?" he asks and gently tips her chin up with two fingers her blush gets deeper. "I have to speak to you about my… feelings, I'm not good at talking about them but I'd like it if you could just listen to what I have to say…"

"Of course I'll listen Naruto-kun…" she smiles. "Why wouldn't I ever listen to you?"

"I don't know, I don't even know why I doubted you for a moment." He smiles and removes his hand from her face, as he does Hinata begins to think and wish that it would stay where it was. "Disara-sensei confronted me on something that had been distracting me since we left Konoha..."

"Are you talking about leaving Konoha? Was that what has been bothering Naruto-kun?" She asks as she thinks to herself all the things it could be, one of them being herself.

"No, I entrusted Neji to watch over Konoha while we were away... It's an entirely different matter." He sighs but then smiles when a look of worry appears on her face. She relaxes as he smiles but her mind still wanders to all the things he could be thinking about.

"But if it's not that then what is it Naruto-kun?" She asks as he looks to the ground blushing madly.

"W-Well Hina-chan... It's just that I... I really like you and I just realized it on this trip..." He whispers so quiet that she can't even hear him.

"What did you say Naruto? I couldn't hear you..." She watches as he lifts his head, she notices his blush and her choices in her head begin to narrow down.

"I didn't say anything Hinata... You should get back to training with Toma..." Naruto sighs at how pathetic he is.

"Are you sure Naruto?" She asks and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, go on ahead. You got a lot of work to do." He smiles an empty smile at her. She notices it but runs off back to where Toma is to train. Naruto slowly follows his head hung low in defeat.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The day passed slowly after the event that took place with her students as Disara sat in the window ceil watching all three of them work on the jutsus in the scrolls she gave them to practice. As Naruto worked on some of the lightning jutsus Toma began to help Hinata again with the Holy arts. As Toma helped her Naruto gave Toma some evil looks, luckily Toma didn't notice, was all Disara could think about. Hinata began summoning an angel to heal but after a half an hour of summoning it over and over again Hinata rested under a tree regaining her chakra as Toma joined Naruto. As they worked together Toma would look over at Hinata occasionally and all Naruto could do was ask a question to get his attention away from Hinata but he was slowly running out of questions and options. Toma smiled at Hinata, and for Naruto that was the last straw. Naruto whistled to get both of their attention.

"Stop looking over at Hina-chan." Naruto growled lightly.

"Why? I'm just checking to see if she's fine." Toma says innocently.

"Yeah right, she's been fine every single time that you look. You should've stopped after 3 at least, she's strong she can handle herself." Naruto said with a little anger coating his voice. Hinata stares up at them as Toma and Naruto turn to face each other. "I can tell that your checking her out, you don't even know her so back off." Naruto growls.

'Kit don't jump to conclusions!' Kyuubi yells at Naruto.

'Shut up Fox! This is my business not yours!' Naruto yells back at the Kyuubi, and with that Kyuubi disappears.

"Now Naruto, what were you saying?" Toma asks his temper beginning to slowly rise from being accused of something Naruto shouldn't understand.

"I said you need to stop checking out Hina-chan."

"And if I say no?" Toma smirks as Naruto begins to turn red with anger.

"I'll just have to rip your damn eyes out." Naruto says through clenched teeth.

"You two stop it, you need to calm down and get along-" Hinata starts to say as Toma begins to speak.

"Hinata-chan its better that you not interfere or it might get worse than it already is..." Toma says in a nice voice that tries to lighten the mood but doesn't work. Toma looks to Naruto and sighs as he puts a hand on his head. "Naruto you don't want to do this… I mean you REALLY don't want to do this."

"Like hell I don't. You know I like her now back off Toma!" Naruto yells. Hinata stares at Naruto for what he had said. He liked her? She was surprised and wondered if that was what he was trying to say earlier?

"Well then Naruto you really think your good enough to have Hinata? Show me then." Toma gets into a fighting stance. Disara watches from the window and watches them closely then looks to Hinata.

"Now you have to be confident Hinata… This'll be another test for you…" Disara whispers as she watches the boys intently. Naruto readies himself and charges at Toma, Toma goes to evade but Naruto grabs his wrist and flings him into the ground. Toma then realized anger fueled speed for him as Naruto then tackled Toma before he could get up. Naruto went to go punch Toma in the face but 2 hands wrapped around the arm he had raised to pummel the boy who lay beneath him.

"Naruto-kun stop it…" Hinata whispers from behind him. She holds tight to his arm so he can't slip away. Naruto slowly looks up at Hinata all anger faded from his face. She helps him to his feet and he stares down at the ground.

"Sorry…" He whispers as Toma rises to his feet.

"It's ok Naruto… I know you really didn't mean it." Toma brushes himself off and turns to face them. He smiles as Hinata nods towards him. Toma starts inside and as soon as he disappears from sight, into the house, Hinata lets go of Naruto's arm.

"Naruto… Is this what you were trying to tell me earlier?" She whispers and he slowly nods his head yes. "You're as shy as me…" She whispers. "Naruto you don't realize it but I've tried so many times to tell you that I like you and your courage to stand up for me made me realize that you like me too."

"Really?" He looks up at her and smiles when he sees her bright smile.

"Really, you see I've tried and tried but I could never do it… It was either you had eyes for only Sakura or that I was too afraid to say anything…" She takes his hand gently and they both blush slightly. "Naruto-kun, I really mean it when I say I like you."

"Thanks Hina-chan… Thank you for stopping me…" He smiles happily. "So... Then you wouldn't mind… Being my girl friend would you?" he whispers the question so she can only hear it.

"No Naruto, I would love to be your girl friend." She smiles as he hugs her tight. 'Today is going to be a good day' was all that was in her head now but she was wrong.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Disara came out with Toma only 10 minutes later to find Hinata and Naruto sitting under the tree talking.

"Ok now that I feel so much better training will resume… since most of the day is gone already though we'll head into technique training." Disara says and Naruto and Hinata stand. "Now how you do this is you pick one techniques per day to work on, it's best to alternate through your techniques instead of doing one for more than one day in a row. Now what you do is you practice the technique and look at the faults of it and work on the areas you fault in so needn't worry about being open. Now I'll be looking for faults in your techniques too so don't think there is none unless I ok it." Disara looks at them all. "Now begin." She says and they all spread out.

Naruto began to work on the Rasengan, it took him about a year to make it so he could do it with one hand and now he wanted to perfect it for his old man. He began the swirl in his hand as he looked around for any opponent as if he were in a fight. He held a kunai in one hand as the Rasengan swirled in the other. When it was ready he charged at a tree and pummeled it with it.

"The charging rate is slow… I have to speed it up…" He whispers as he begins to power up another. He put more and more chakra in at a time and it slowly begins to speed up but the power begins to falter, the once shaped orb has now become and oval from the power consumption. "Well that won't help…"

Toma begins to work in secrecy in the shade of some trees. He never showed his partners this technique and he didn't plan to anytime soon. Disara knew he was making his own technique and what it was like. He once used it on her and she ended up in bed for almost a week. He quickly did some hand signs.

"Dark arts, Dragons Ceremony." He whispers as the ground around him begins to shift. His body begins to glow black.

'Almost there, you just need some more chakra and control Toma.' Jinchuuriki says in Toma's mind.

'Yeah, if only I could complete this we wouldn't need to worry about any danger. I mean, you'd be out here to help us out if we needed it and it would let you take a breath of fresh air other than through me.' Toma sighs as the power disappears.

'But don't push yourself too much; I wouldn't want you to get hurt.'

'Don't worry Jinchuuriki… I won't over do it and you know that.' Toma smiles at the thought of his demon worrying over him. His demon was unlike Naruto's; his was sealed in him to protect the demon and himself not because the demon was terrorizing the village.

"Now let's try it again..." Toma ran through the hand signs again and whispered the jutsu as the ground begin to shake and his body lit up black yet again. The black began to seep out of his body and form a smoke shape but it disappears yet again. "Damn, I'm so close…" He whispers as he keeps trying.

Hinata knew nothing of what she was to do. She trained in the shade of a tree but she had some many faults, which one would she pick? She sighed as she thought of all the things she could work on. What would she do? Could she work on her Jyuuken or maybe on the holy arts, wait she said not to train the same thing more than one day in a row, Holy arts was out of the question then. Then what could she do? Practice throwing weapons or even practice setting traps? Tsunade-sensei said that her healing ability was as good as it could get, she had that one perfect but she was still stuck. She plopped down on the ground and sighed in defeat when she heard someone nearby. 'Could it be Disara-sensei?' She slowly got to her feet and activated the Byakugan. She slowly looked around only to find sound ninja. She began to panic inside her head but she didn't show it as the enemy slowly began to approach, for now she would try to handle it on her own.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke Uchiha knew Naruto had left the village when some sound scouts came back with information on who was leaving and who was entering Konoha. He knew nothing of their teacher except that Itachi had retreated from her so he knew she was strong, but how strong was the question. Sasuke knew that he approaching Naruto's teammate and he believed she was the weakest; Hinata Hyuuga in his eyes was always weak. Sasuke slowly approached with 5 sound ninja behind him. He told Orochimaru that he didn't need and escort but as usual he didn't listen.

The sound ninja who trailed behind him were inexperienced and he hated how they watched his every move. How could he accomplish what he wanted if they were watching him at all times? Sasuke sighed as their eyes shifted to the enemy who stood before them ready to fight.

"Well Well Hyuuga nice to see you again, how is that cousin of yours doing after the fight in the Rice Country?" Sasuke asks, the only reaction he receives is the opponent shifting from anger and the sound ninja now surrounding them. "No hellos? Come on where are your manners?"

"I have none towards missing nins." She growls. "The ANBU will find you sooner or later just you wait."

"And if they do find me, will they be able to catch me? I am the student of Orochimaru, the Sannin who beat the Third Hokage of the Village Hidden in Leaves. I'm not going to fall that easily and if you think I will your very naïve." Sasuke smirks as the sound ninja begin to close in on Hinata. "And now Hinata you'll die and then I'll leave to attack Naruto."

"You won't get past me; I'll stop you or die trying." She begins to make the 8 Gentle Palms Trigram. All 6 ninjas charge at Hinata, 3 of them deflect immediately flying through trees or into the ground. The other 3 charge at her, 2 of them deflect but one of them make it past the barrier slowly, she goes to stop them from getting in but they punch her and send her flying into the ground. She slowly gets up to her feet but stops when Sasuke's foot pushes her back down into a laying position.

"Little Hyuuga, as your father told you you're pathetic. You should've never become a shinobi in the first place; you're not worth anyone's time." He laughs as she struggles to get free but he keeps is foot firmly on her stomach.

"You're wrong!" She screams "I am worth something to someone, it may not be my father but at least I'm worth something to one person!" She keeps struggling as he presses harder.

"You're really pathetic you know that? And now I'll end your life…" He smirks as he unsheathes his sword and points it at her. "Ready to die Hyuuga?"

"I'm not going to die that easily…" she quickly goes to puncture his ankle with her chakra but he jumps back before she can. She quickly gets to her feet as the last sound shinobi runs at her. She evades his attack with the kunai knife and shoves her fingers into his shoulder blade as his arm becomes disabled. "Come on Sasuke, I can take you…" Hinata readies herself by getting in her Jyuuken stance. Sasuke smirks. He charges at her, he dodges her hand from the left and from the right and he lodges his sword in her shoulder. She cries out and shoves him back; he holds his sword tight so it yanks out of her as he's shoved back. She puts a hand over her wound but prepares herself again when she hears something in the trees.

"Back off Uchiha or I'll kill you like I almost did your brother." Disara jumps down in front of Hinata. "Hinata hurry to the east…" she whispers.

"Alright Disara-sensei..." Hinata whispers and runs off. The sound ninja goes to catch her but drops dead when a kunai hits his neck. Disara stares at Sasuke.

"So you're the one who was close to killing my brother…" He says and prepares himself for whatever she may do.

"I would've killed him if he wouldn't have run away, if you stay here boy I'll kill you like I almost did him so back off." Disara growls.

"Well then… I'll hope to see you later." Sasuke disappears into the woods as Disara hurries off after Hinata towards Naruto and Toma.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hinata collapsed as she finally entered the field Toma had been training in. Toma quickly turned to the thud she made to find her laying on her side holding her shoulder tight.

"Hinata!" He yells as he hurries to her side. He gently lifts her from the ground and runs off towards where Naruto had been training. He ran swiftly as the trees passed by in flashes, he held her tight and close so she wouldn't get cold. He found Naruto training on the Rasengan as he entered the small clearing. A stream was nearby and shade from many trees. "Naruto!" Toma yells as he lands behind the panting boy and runs towards him. Naruto turns to the voice that called his name and saw his comrade carrying his injured lover. Naruto hurried over to them gently taking Hinata from Toma and laying her down.

"What happened?" Naruto looked up at Toma then looked back down at Hinata. Her eyes were open slightly but she saw nothing.

"It was... Sasuke... Disara-sensei... held him back... as I ran away..." She whispers in pain. Naruto's eyes light up with anger as he watches Hinata struggle to stay awake.

"Toma can you do anything to help her?" Naruto asks quickly only to have Toma shake his head in disappointment.

"Hinata's the healer not me, I know nothing of the art. I may know the holy arts but my healing hasn't been working at all." Toma looks from Hinata to Naruto. "But we should protect her for now since we have company..." Toma gets to his feet as Naruto does. They both turn to face the 10 sound ninjas and an angered Kabuto.

"Kabuto..." Naruto growls as Kabuto smirks.

"Well Naruto you've grown so much in the little time that I haven't seen you..." Kabuto laughs, "I see Sasuke couldn't kill the girl, but the wound is fatal enough." Kabuto takes out a ninja info card. "Hmmm... I have nothing of your friend Naruto, that's unfortunate..."

"You'll die this time Bastard!" Naruto yells. Toma puts a hand on Naruto's shoulder so Naruto looks back at him.

"Naruto, since you know more of this guy you take him on, I'll protect Hinata-chan for you."

"Thanks Toma." Naruto smiles and looks back at Kabuto. Naruto cracks his neck and knuckles as he smirks. "I'll beat the shit out of you for Sasuke's sake; I mean you get to take his punishment for him for now."

* * *


	8. Challenge! Sounds Secret!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto for I lost it in a bet to Kishimoto while I was in Japan... bummer...

* * *

Chapter 8: Challenge! Sounds Deep Secret!

* * *

Naruto began to think of all the things he would do to Sasuke when he got ahead of him. As his comrade, his girlfriend laid behind him bleeding from the wound that the Uchiha gave her his anger began to rise. He faced Kabuto an unusual gleam in his eyes. Naruto thought of all the things Kabuto deserved, death being one of them. Naruto readied himself as Kabuto had made the sound ninja spread out and surround the perimeter letting no one pass as their order, and letting no one escape. Toma watched as the ninja moved, Hinata resting on his back out of harms way.

"Kabuto, this time you won't escape." Naruto growls. Kabuto laughs as the young chuunin threatens him.

"You think you can do anything about what I've done Naruto? You couldn't even help the Hyuuga let alone kill me." Kabuto pushes his glasses up with his index finger. "I'll kill you Naruto before you can touch me."

"You want to bet?" Naruto smirks as Kabuto frowns.

"What?" Kabuto says as Naruto laughs.

"You've already lost Kabuto, you over confident bastard…" Naruto growls. His eyes are now dark blood red and have black slits in the middle with the long nails. "I'll kill you here and now…." He growls, his voice is deeper and darker as Kyuubi's chakra begins to flow out of his body. Toma watches closely knowing that he may have to step in.

"I couldn't have lost already, I mean I haven't begun fighting Kyuubi, you haven't killed me yet." Kabuto readies some senbon as Naruto takes a step forward.

"I've already made the first blow…" Naruto grins sinisterly. Kabuto goes to move but Naruto tackles him from behind. He then shoves a kunai into Kabuto's stomach which is now gushing blood. The Naruto he was talking to disappears, symbolizing that it was a clone as the real one shoves yet another kunai into Kabuto's thigh as Kabuto quickly kicks him off.

"How the hell did you do that?!" Kabuto asks. Kyuubi smirks.

"I never tell my secrets…" Kyuubi smirks. "To anyone…"

"Well then I'll just have to take them out of you…" Kabuto charges at Naruto but Naruto evades and a red tail of chakra trips Kabuto while a second tail hits him into a tree.

"Two demon tails unlocked…" Naruto growls as he stands there with the chakra molding around him and the two tails whipping violently around him blocking off all routes to his body. Kabuto gets up and pulls out his senbon. He throws them at Naruto and charges in as the senbon strike Naruto's tail. Kabuto punches Naruto in the face sending him back a few steps but Naruto thrusts his foot into Kabuto's stomach cutting off his air supply as Kabuto collapses to his knees. Naruto kicks him to the ground and growls as Kabuto grabs Naruto's ankle. "You'll die here…"

"But I have information on Orochimaru… Would you really kill a valuable source?" Kabuto smirks as Naruto pulls his foot up slightly. Kabuto goes to get away but Naruto pounds his foot onto Kabuto's waist.

"You won't be escaping this time…" Naruto growls, "You'll tell me what I want in return for your quick and painful death, instead of a slow agonizing one.

"I won't tell you anything…" Kabuto groans as Naruto presses harder than before. "Fine I'll tell you…." Kabuto grunts as Naruto smirks.

"When will Orochimaru try to take Sasuke's body?" Naruto asks as Kabuto slowly begins to respond.

"Two full moons from now…" Kabuto whispers as Naruto presses harder. The 10 sound ninja begin to charge at Naruto but his 2 tails deflect the enemy by extending and whipping like crazy. "It'll be at sundown…" Kabuto whispers.

"Well then I have no use for you now…" Naruto smirks. He takes out a kunai and stabs it into Kabuto's neck and pulls back quickly. Blood squirts out of the wound and Kabuto's severed head hangs loosely as Naruto removes his foot. The chakra disappears as Naruto looks to Hinata and Toma, Toma's Holding Hinata still as they see Disara approach them. Naruto hurries over to Hinata and Toma and gently takes Hinata from Toma's back and lays her on the ground. Disara hurries over to them.

"The Uchiha ran away, but I don't think we need to worry about him for awhile…" Disara says as she kneels next to Hinata. "You killed that sound ninja?"

"He had it coming…" Naruto whispers, "He told me of when Orochimaru will be taking Sasuke's body. I need to send a message to Tsunade-baa-chan." Naruto says as he watches Disara heal Hinata's shoulder slowly. "She'll be ok sensei?"

"She'll be fine but for now we must retreat. After we send the letter tomorrow then we'll leave and relocate to another area where no one will know where we are." Disara whispers.

"Yeah but wouldn't it be better if he sent the letter tonight?" Toma asks as Naruto lifts Hinata up on his back.

"Your right Toma, well let's get out of here…" Disara says as they run off towards the village.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tsunade sat in her office as she read the letter from Naruto about Sasuke. Kakashi and Jiraiya sit in the seats in front of her desk as she examines the report so far.

"They're alright for now, Kabuto's dead and they have the time of the transfer to Sasuke's body…" She says as she sets the letter down. Jiraiya smiles as Kakashi takes the letter and reads it.

"Well at least Naruto's learning something; I mean for once HE wrote the letter." Jiraiya laughs as Kakashi hands him the letter.

"What will we do about the Sasuke situation?" Kakashi asks Tsunade as Jiraiya places the letter on her desk.

"We'll send some ANBU scouts to scout the spot for the ceremony then plan around it. But for now we'll do nothing but train people for this specific mission, we have only 2 years and a few months to prepare." She looks to Jiraiya. "Contact the Sand Village. Send Shikamaru to the village and report to Temari…" Tsunade says as she turns away from them. They leave her in silence as she begins to think for herself. "This will be the final act… Sasuke Uchiha… Orochimaru…" She whispers as she stares off over Konoha who is unaware of what is about to happen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Training started early the following morning, Toma and Naruto woke before dawn and did their 10 laps around the village to prepare for the trip in the morning. Naruto knew that the training would become intense since they now knew who was tracking them. Naruto thought of how Kabuto had died yesterday and how the fox had come out. He didn't care since it got the work done but he wished it wasn't ended so quickly. He had wished that he could've tortured the sound ninja but for some reason he ended it quickly, maybe it was because his voice disgusted the fox. Toma had been quiet since they sent the letter last night waiting for the response that should be there shortly. Naruto smiled at Toma as he passed him on the 10th lap.

"Speed it up Toma or I'll beat you!" Naruto yells, he runs faster as Toma begins to speed up.

"Yeah right! Like I'd let you win!" Toma laughs as he passes Naruto without any effort. "You'll never beat me! I'm faster, smarter, and stronger than you and you know it!" Toma smiles. He had grown attached to the boy that was now his partner. Naruto had grown more of a brother though, he was like Toma and that made Toma feel comfortable around him. Naruto had reminded him of himself before his family was killed, joyful even though you're a demon vessel. "Well Naruto, what do you think your village will say?" Toma asked as he slowly came to a stop in front of the house that Disara and Hinata were sleeping in.

"Tsunade-baa-chan will definitely act, don't you worry about that. The Pervy Sage will probably be scouting for information while Kakashi-sensei is training people for the event but I don't know if that's all... I mean they could do more than that like prepare the villagers for war or something like that..."

"I hope so... I mean we can't fight all of them on our own, at least I don't think we can fight both the Akatsuki and the Sound at once..." Toma looks at Naruto who's grinning. "And you think we can?"

"Of course I do! I mean we have 2 years to prepare and get strong to wipe out the bastards. We'll be the major attack squad when it comes to the attack; at least I plan on being it... The fox said he'd help and that makes our odds even better." Naruto smiles.

"God you're hopeless..." Toma sighs and shakes his head. "But being hopelessly stubborn and overconfident may be a good thing..." Toma smiles as Naruto strikes a victory pose.

"We'll beat those scumbags senseless! And I'll show Sakura-chan that Sasuke isn't worth it!" Naruto cheers and jumps up and down. Toma sighs as the young chuunin does this.

"Wow... What a mess I've gotten myself into..." Toma sighs as the boy before him gives him a wide grin.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Disara woke the boys were already training with their physical exercises outside down in the back yard. She smiled at them and looked back at the sleeping Hinata. They had fixed her up last night but she still lost a lot of blood. Disara didn't care that she lost since she had done good against the younger Uchiha. Hinata had never fought fully before but yesterday she had for the first time. Disara smiled at her as she went outside to join the boys. She walked out into the sunlight and stretched but the boys didn't notice whatsoever until she spoke.

"You two are up pretty early..." She smiles as they both look at her while continuing their push-ups.

"Good morning Disara-sensei..." Toma smiles as Naruto does also.

"Yeah, morning..." Naruto smiles. They keep doing their physical activities as Disara watches them closely.

"How's Hinata-chan doing sensei?" Toma asks as they finally stops and get to their feet and face her.

"She's fine; don't worry about her she'll be up and about soon..." Disara smiles at their concerned faces which makes them relax. "Now back to training, one on one, ok? Winner gets to fight me." She smirks as Naruto's face lights up in delight but Toma just stands there knowing she could beat both of their asses at once.

"How about not." Toma folds his arms across his chest as Naruto looks to him.

"Why not?" Naruto asks.

"Because we should do it two on one. I mean, me and Naruto versus you Disara-sensei..." Toma says.

"Yeah, I guess we can do it that way..." Disara whispers. "Ok then, bring it on you two. Let's see how good your teamwork skills are."

* * *


	9. Traveling and Visitors

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto for I lost it in a bet to Kishimoto while I was in Japan... bummer...

* * *

Chapter 9: Traveling and Visitors

* * *

They left the village that night after receiving the letter from the village about what would happen what the team should do. Naruto was happy when Neji's report was included and he couldn't wait to show the sleeping Hinata what her cousin wrote to her alone. Of course Naruto wasn't supposed to read it but he did anyway knowing that she wouldn't care if he did. Disara told them the plans after they read the letter, Tsunade wished them to train for the next 2 years and get stronger, then after the time period they were to return to return to Konoha and help train others for a few months then the strike would come to pass. Naruto thought of this and was mad that they had no choice; Disara only said that it was his deed to obey his superiors, that it was every shinobi's deed. Toma had agreed with her on this and Naruto was out numbered.

"That's still stupid..." Naruto mumbles as he holds tight to the asleep shinobi on his back.

"Deal Naruto, you have no say in these types of things for a reason..." Disara says back at the boy who just stuck his tongue out at her in response. "Do you want me to cut that tongue off?" She laughed as Naruto shook his head no franticly. "Fine then if you want to be Hokage you need to learn how to obey the rules of the shinobi and show the people you can follow them yourself..." Disara says and looks ahead.

"I think she's off her rocker..." Naruto whispers to Toma.

"No she just follows what she's told only when she trusts the person, she trusts your Hokage so she'll follow the orders..." Toma whispers back to him.

"That's still no excuse for what she said... I mean, people don't have a say? That's uncool..."

"Deal, its life for us and you should know that by now." Toma whispers.

"Ok you guys we'll be going to the Land of the Sand first to train you in the wind arts and in the hot conditions..." Disara said back at them without looking at them. "No arguing, you'll also be training with the Kazekage there and his siblings for evasive strategies and endurance training..."

"Cool! I get to train with Gaara!" Naruto cheers.

"Who's Gaara?" Toma asks Naruto and Naruto looks to him.

"Gaara's like us, He has Shukaku in him, and he's the Kazekage... I believe Temari and Kankurou is training with us too then... But Disara-sensei... Didn't Tsunade-baa-chan say that Shikamaru would be there?" Naruto asks.

"Yeah Shikamaru Nara should be there..." Disara says. "You should be lucky that you know people there Naruto, you'll be considered an outcast like the Kazekage if they knew."

"But they don't so I don't need to worry." Naruto smiles. "I can't believe they sent Shika though... I mean he's dating Temari, she might be a distraction..." Naruto thinks for a moment.

"Don't worry about them Naruto, unlike you Nara knows how to do his missions right when he's told and not to fuss about it." Disara says. Toma laughs lightly and covers his mouth to stop it but he doesn't stop.

"Hey that's not funny!" Naruto yells. "Toma be quiet-" Naruto stops when Disara whacks him on the head to shut him up.

"You forget someone is sleeping..." Disara hisses as Naruto then realizes Hinata on his back.

"Sorry..." Naruto whispers and bows his head.

"Now it should only take 3 more days and as we go you'll train..." Disara says as she folds her arms across her chest and looks ahead. Naruto looks up at Toma who had finally stopped laughing. Toma smiles and points at Disara who gives him a glare over her shoulder and he stops and straightens up.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Gaara had been Kazekage for awhile now and he had students like any other shinobi but he had never taught people his own age. He thought of the letter he, Temari, and Kankurou had received about Naruto and his group coming to the sand to train with him and his siblings. Gaara was a little happy when his only true friend was coming but he didn't understand what he could teach the boy who had defeated him. Gaara smiled to himself as he, Temari and Kankurou stood at the gates. In the distance he could see the young blonde and his friends. He studied his companions closely recognizing the Hyuuga walking next the Naruto. He had been told about the other boy and about him being like him and Naruto but he knew nothing of the teacher who walked behind them.

When Naruto recognized the three at the gate he waved and smiled brightly. This was the first time he had seen them since the meeting with the sand a year ago and he missed them greatly. As they stood in front of the sand trio Temari smiled as Hinata did the same.

"It's good to see you Uzumaki..." Gaara whispered as Naruto gave him a wide grin.

"You too Gaara, So what have you been up to?" The blonde smiled at his friend, he still looked back on when Gaara had asked to be his friend. Naruto looked back at that moment as a turning point in his life; he had found someone like him.

"I've been fine Uzumaki-san…" Gaara whispers and folds his arms across his chest. Temari smiled at this, her brother felt uncomfortable with the blonde and he had never showed it before.

"So, Shikamaru didn't say when you were coming but I guess he guessed right…" Temari smiled as she led them into the village hidden in the sand.

"You didn't introduce us yet to your friends Uzumaki…" Kankurou whispers to Naruto. Kankurou laughed lightly when Naruto stiffened and let out a deep sigh.

"Man… I hate doing introductions…" Naruto sighs and stops and faces the group. "Ok, Temari, Kankurou, and Gaara meet my team." Naruto pointed to them as he spoke. "My sensei, Disara, my new teammate, Toma, and you should remember Hinata-chan…" Naruto smiles at the sand trio. "Who happens to be my girlfriend." Naruto pulls Hinata close with one arm and she blushes furiously. Temari smiles warmly at this action.

"Can't believe you finally noticed that she liked you… I mean it took you forever I didn't think it'd ever happen…" Temari smirked when the blonde began to blush. Kankurou cleared his throat at this comment so they stopped.

"Well onto the training…" Kankurou said as they all turned to look at him. "Gaara will work with you later on due to his duties as Kazekage right now. But first Temari will give you some ground training and some weather training. I will do the same; I will take the guys while Hinata goes with Temari." He looks to Disara. "If you'd like to join them, you're more than welcome to."

"Alright, I might do that after I visit an old friend…" Disara shrugs and walks off into Suna.

"Is she always like that?" Temari whispers to Hinata.

"Hai, she just does things her way instead of others… But she is still very strong; you have to be careful around her." Hinata whispers back. Naruto looks at them while lifting a brow wondering what they might be talking about. Before Naruto could say goodbye to Hinata she was dragged off by Temari and that was the last time he saw her that day.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kankurou was a very hard teacher; Naruto had never realized that he could be so strict let alone so mean and gruesome. First they went into a real rocky and sandy area in Suna's northern district. Kankurou had made them remove everything but their pants and shoes, Toma knew that he'd probably end up with a sun burn by the end of this but it was worse than he imagined. They learned how to escape quick sand by using the same technique that was used to float on top of water. After that was over however they began to work on battling on sand, it was almost as hard as it was battling on water but it got worse as the rocks came into the picture.

"What do you mean we have to switch chakra levels?" Naruto asked Kankurou as Naruto walked across to him on top of the sand.

"I mean that there will be rocks in the ground two and they require 2 different amounts of chakra. First you have the chakra required to walk on the sand, second you have the chakra required to walk on top of the rocks. Do you understand?" Kankurou asked them both.

"Wait… We have to do this while we're fighting?" Naruto asks.

"At first we'll just work on the two levels but yes, you will have to fight with changing the levels, the best way to do this is to teach your body how to switch on it's own but we'll work on that later too." Kankurou said as the two sighed.

"Should be easy enough to get the levels… But memorizing them? That might be a little difficult than you think…" Toma said as he walked on a rock attaching his feet to it in the process.

"Muscle memory is one thing a shinobi needs." Kankurou states, "Every ninja needs it for self defense and also for the offense. Muscle memory helps protect you at night when your instincts have already told your arms and hands where your hidden kunai is or how to use it to slay whoever enters your house. Chakra memory on the other hand it the same thing, you can use your chakra to distinguish what's going on around you and how much chakra is needed. Not only that it does this it also knows when you need a certain amount of chakra depending on the task."

"Still I don't think we'll ever use the whole switching thing between rocks and sand much so why learn it… Why even memorize it?" Naruto asked Kankurou, after he had asked Kankurou sighed and shook his head.

"You don't understand what if you fight here in the sand? You could get your ass killed if you were to not use that technique and when you die I'll laugh my ass off knowing that you rejected my teachings and the techniques of the sand. If you want to become Hokage you need to learn how to listen to the opinions of everyone including other villages, that village being Suna in this case." Kankurou said as Naruto stood there staring at them.

"Wow… I've never heard you talk like that before…" Naruto says surprised, "Well if you think it's that important then I guess I can learn it…" He smiles when Toma shakes his head yes.

"Well then you two let's get started." Kankurou leads them to a new area to train.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Temari knew that Hinata was shy but she never knew that she was such a hard worker. As the day progressed Hinata had already learned chakra memory and she could fight well on the sand. During her training Temari had them just wear some short shorts and a small tank top to get her used to the weather. Temari was surprised when Hinata learned all the things they were to do for the next 4 days and yet she still asked for more training.

"Temari-san, can we work on some more things?" Hinata asked the blonde kuniochi in front of her.

"Don't worry… So did you know that I trained with your cousin Neji?" Temari asked, only to get a confused yet surprised look from the younger kuniochi.

"No I didn't, cousin Neji never spoke of training here in Suna." Hinata said as Temari smiled.

"Well he did actually; he trained on the same things your training on now actually. But I learned about your Byakugan and all your families' techniques during that time also. I can help you learn how to use the sand to make you faster in executing your Jyuuken shot; I can make the sand carry you and protect you while you activate your Byakugan." Temari smiled when Hinata's eyes lit up with happiness and enthusiasm.

"Oh please Temari-san, can you teach me?" Hinata asked as Temari smiled.

"We start tomorrow at dawn Hinata. You should go get some rest you deserve it." Temari says as she picks up her fan and her clothes. "You know where you're staying right?"

"Hai Temari-san." She hurries and picks up her clothes. She quickly runs off and into the big town of Suna.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Disara sighed as she roamed the streets of Suna thinking about what happened the last time she was here and what happened to her father as she approached the grave yard. She hadn't visited in almost 7 years and she knew his spirit would be angry with her, for sure. Her memories of her family were all taken away by her father since she had a hard life till she lived with him, being moved from family to family but the war against Suna had killed him. He was skilled in every jutsu and left them all to her when he died. She sighed as she stopped in front of a gravestone with the name and details gone from years of wear and tear from the sand and heat.

"Hey old man… Sorry I haven't visited in so long, I've been really busy with my new students and with all those things you left me with." She kneels in front of the grave and gently rests her hand on it. "You left me too many of your bills to pay, you left your village with nothing but a small memory and you left me and Toma alone to figure out how to use your damn jutsus without an instruction manual or anything which I still think is screwed up." She sighs and sits down on the sand. "I picked up two new students from Konoha… They're really strong when they want to be…" She whispers and bows her head slightly. "Naruto is the boy; he's got Kyuubi in him… And the girl is Hinata; she's the heiress to the Hyuuga clan…" She whispers and wraps her arms around her legs as she pulls them up to her chest. "Toma's grown into a fine young man… He can do the holy arts and he can almost do the dark arts summoning jutsu you left for him…" She looks up to the sky. "You know… You're kinda lucky… I mean, you get to stay under this beautiful sky forever while everyone else parties with you in heaven. You're really lucky since you don't have to deal with war anymore or pain…" Disara looks to the ground and laughs lightly, but sadly.

"Why do you come here?" A voice asks behind her.

"Because it's only right to visit my father when I can…" Disara whispers as she recognizes the voice. "But I understand if you don't visit your father… I mean he showed you nothing of love or even life… only hatred…" She whispers as Gaara walks out of the dark.

"Your father was strong wasn't he?" Gaara asks, his arms folded across his chest as he watches Disara carefully.

"Yes… he was very strong… he was like you until he found my mother and had me, but he hated what happened so he joined the war… Someone killed my mother and took me away from him. He… He had a demon in him… Like Shukaku…"

"Then he was having hardships also…" Gaara whispered.

"Yes but when he found me all of them disappeared completely they were nothing compared to his passion for me… He taught me everything… So in a sense… I was like his angel and savior…"

"Well then… could you help me?" Gaara asked as he looked away. "Naruto has helped me warm up more and more to the people but Shukaku gets in the way… Do you know how to control him?"

"Yes… I'm to teach Naruto how to also but Toma already know how to control his demon. I'd be glad to help you Gaara, it might be fun having you and Naruto learning the same thing together, it might help…" Disara gets to her feet and bows to the gravestone. "I hope to visit shortly…" She whispers and walks away leaving Gaara alone in the grave yard.

"Maybe this will help…" He whispers.

* * *


	10. Training, Parties, and Breakfast!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto for I lost it in a bet to Kishimoto while I was in Japan... bummer...

* * *

Chapter 10: Training, Parties, and Breakfast!

* * *

Training never ended for Naruto and Toma as Kankurou trained them through the night, by about three in the morning they finally collapsed to a point where they needed to rest for their chakras sake. They had collapsed on the warm sand as they stared up at the moon and the stars. Naruto smiled when he looked around then looked at Toma who was collapsed beside him.

"You two are hopeless..." a voice said behind them. (It would be above them in their perspective). They both look towards the voice to find Disara. "You two should've stopped long ago so you weren't in this condition…" She sighs as Naruto gives her a wide grin.

"Hey Disara-sensei, we've been doing pretty good…" Naruto said as Toma shook his head yes.

"Yeah right… I mean Hinata only took 2 hours to get it done and it took her 5 to finish all the weather and chakra control." Disara said while rolling her eyes.

"She did!?" Naruto jumped to his feet but began to fall from exhaustion before Disara caught his hand and held him up until his balance began to work again. "My Hina-chan did?" He asked as Disara shook her head yes.

"She gets to learn a new technique tomorrow, as for you two though… You're very far behind and you need to start catching up or you'll never learn what you need to know, especially since I still have to train both Naruto and Gaara in the ways of controlling their demons."

"Wait… To control our demons?" Naruto asked happily.

"Yes, to control them, so Gaara can finally sleep and you don't have to worry about the fox breaking out of the seal so you can use his chakra freely while fighting the Akatsuki and Orochimaru." Disara said as Naruto began to do a quick victory dance but he stops when someone clears their throat.

"But you can't learn that until after you're done with my training Naruto-san." Kankurou sat on a rock behind Naruto; Toma sat up and looked to Kankurou.

"How can we complete it if you're so harsh on us?" Toma asked as Naruto turned to face the sand ninja.

"Because, I'm harsh because that is how it's supposed to be. I'm harsh like the weather you'll be training with and the terrain and conditions of the sand." Kankurou states as they just stare at him.

"Well said Kankurou. Now ,Naruto, Toma, let's go back to the inn before you two start training again and I have to get Temari and Hinata to show you how it's done." Disara says as she walks away. Naruto helps Toma to his feet as they two boys trail behind her but they keep they're distance from her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They arrived at the inn only 10 minutes later, when they got there Disara was already inside and the front light of the 3 chuunin's room was on. (Where they're staying is like a motel). Naruto smiles and slowly and carefully unlocks the door, he peeks in and then the two head inside their room. They throw they're coats on the couch, Toma goes in the bathroom deciding he needed a shower to cool off from training as Naruto headed towards the bedroom. Naruto slowly opened the door and stepped in to find a sleeping Hinata on the far bed. He saw the note at the foot of the bed probably regarding the late timing of his training.

"She probably stayed up late waiting…" He whispered as he approached the bed. He picked up the note and read it, as he thought it was regarding him training hard and it explained her day to him. What got him the most was at the end she put 'Love, Hinata' and that made his heart sink. He smiled and slowly went over to her and kneeled right near her face. "And I love you…" He whispers. He kisses her forehead lightly and rises to his feet. He goes out and gently closes the door behind him, he goes to the living room and before he knew it he was fast asleep.

Toma emerged from the bathroom only minutes after Naruto had passed out, he was now freshened up and was ready for bed. He noticed the Uzumaki sleeping on the couch and smiled as he headed for the back room. He went into the bedroom and smiled over at the quiet girl on the other bed as he lay on the 1st bed, near the door, and closed his eyes. He watched the ceiling as the moon's reflection passed from side to side from the figures and people still out and about at this time of the day. He sighed as he though about how the two he was training with, the Hyuuga and the fox had fell in love before he had a chance to get to know them.

"Why couldn't she be with me…?" He whispered and turned away from her while trying to erase all thoughts in his head. He wanted to sleep, no he NEEDED to sleep, but it didn't happen for another 2 hours of tossing and turning.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Morning arose fast as the boys slept, Hinata rose with the sun and was cooking breakfast as the two snored and breathed deeply. She smiled when she woke Toma first, he only grunted and then whispered that he'd be there in a minute, but it had already been 10 since then. She finally decided to wake Naruto, she hated waking him from his peaceful sleep but she knew he would want to eat more than anything. She sent a shadow clone in to get Toma up, sending the clone with an ice cold bucket of water. Hinata slowly and quietly went to Naruto while the clone took action.

"Naruto… You must get up, it's breakfast." Hinata whispered in the blonde's ear. Before she could do or say anything more she was pulled down on top of him and he was holding her tight.

"You wrote me a note…" He whispered. "How late did you stay up for us?"

"I stayed up until one in the morning…" She whispered back but she blushed deeply as she felt his hand trail down to her lower back.

"Missed us by two hours…" He whispered and kissed her lightly, he smiled when he noticed the deep blush on her cheeks wondering if he had one too.

"Hey love birds get up. I got a bone to pick with you Hinata." Toma said from the doorway. Naruto and Hinata looked towards him to find a soaked Toma and a laughing Shadow clone. Naruto begins to laugh as Hinata does and the clone disappears. "It's not funny."

"Yeah it is! You fell for the oldest trick in the book!" Naruto cheered knowing the soaked boy before them had a weakness, sleep.

"Well we should hurry, breakfast is getting cold." Hinata said as she tried to get her feet but Naruto held tight to her.

"You go ahead Toma; we'll be in, in a minute." Naruto said as Toma left the room swearing under his breath that he would get them back for it. Naruto smiled at Hinata and then got to his feet. He pulled her close and kissed her deeply and then headed for the kitchen leaving Hinata there blushing darkly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Breakfast was finished in silence as the boys exchanged looks and Hinata could only watch them, she knew today was going to be a long stressful one. Hinata went to get the door as she heard the knock, quickly wanting to leave the table before the two started pummeling each other. She opened the door to reveal Temari and Kankurou, she did the only thing polite and asked them in for breakfast but when the three entered the kitchen Temari could only laugh at the 2 boys at the table.

"I see you two don't see eye to eye." Temari said which shifted their attention to her. "You two shouldn't work together should you?"

"We work fine together we just had a bad morning." Toma said as he shoved his fork into a pancake.

"No YOU had a bad morning; I had a really good one so far." Naruto said as Toma shot him a death glare and Naruto laughed at it.

"Wow… This is going to be an interesting day isn't it?" Kankurou asked and looked to Temari and Hinata.

"I'm going to go get ready Temari-sensei." Hinata bows slightly and quickly leaves the room leaving the two sand nin to deal with the two boys staring at each other ready to kill one another.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Temari and Kankurou decided to have the three train in the same area today so the boys could see how it's done. Temari faced Hinata who was ready, even though the two boys were to watch the match they could only stare at the girls for they were only in tight short shorts and tight small tank tops. Naruto punched Toma in the shoulder as soon as his eyes wandered to Hinata's ass but Toma still couldn't help it. The girls started by shifting the sand under they're feet to support them as they readied for the fight. Kankurou watched intensely while sitting on a rock as Temari threw her fan out of the way.

"Ready?" Kankurou asked as both kuniochis nodded yes in compliance. Kankurou put his hand out so it was sideways and brought it down to symbolize the match had started as the two kuniochis charged at each other, their speed was remarkably and Naruto watched as the chakra formed around their feet to boost the speed. Temari went to make a blow to Hinata's side but she dodged it and jumped back the sand catching her feet as she landed. Hinata began to quickly run through hand signs for her Byakugan as Temari hurried towards her ready to strike. As Temari attacked Hinata Naruto went to yell for Hinata to move as the sand caught Temari's hand and stopped her. Hinata's Byakugan activated a second after this and Hinata thrusted her hand through the sand to connect to Temari's side sending her back a few steps.

"So who's winning?" Someone says behind Toma and Naruto. They boy quickly turn around to find an older Shikamaru Nara. Shikamaru smiles as Naruto does and they all turn their heads back to the fight.

"I think Hinata is so far, she got a blow in on Temari but I'm not sure." Toma said as Shikamaru sighed.

"That doesn't count, I mean Temari is going easy on her so she needs to use more power or Temari will come out on top." Shikamaru said as he watched his Fiancée fight with the Hyuuga Heiress. Hinata quickly executed a Jyuuken shot, using the sand to speed up her attack only to have Temari catch her wrist and fling her into the ground. Before Hinata could get up Temari pinned her down with her foot.

"Good match, you've almost got it fully under control…" Temari took her foot off and helped Hinata to her feet.

"Thank you Temari-sensei." Hinata said as she bowed lightly. Naruto ran up to them and hugged Hinata. She blushed a deep red when he kisses her cheek.

"Great job Hinata-chan! I mean, your doing so much better than me!" Naruto says happily as Hinata smiles from the acknowledgement. Naruto looks to Temari, "Oh and Temari-san, Shikamaru's here." Temari stops smiling and slowly looks over to where Shikamaru is talking with Toma. Temari goes over to them and tackles Shikamaru to the ground before he can do anything. He tries to get free from her grip but he can't as she kisses him deeply and passionately. He smiles against her lips and looks at her.

"You know, I wasn't planning on coming at all, this is all way too tr-" He begins to speak but stops when she finishes his sentence.

"Troublesome." She smiles and gets up and helps him to his feet. "Are you here on business or do you have time off?" She asks him while hooking her arm through his.

"Time off, we can plan in this time." He said but she sighed.

"No because I'm training Hinata…"

"You won't be training her for a month will you?" Shikamaru asked her as her face lit up with excitement.

"You'll be free for a month?" She asked happily and she smiled as he shook his head yes. "Then I guess we will be planning!" She happily exclaims and runs off and over to Hinata and the other two they are training. "Let's get back to work!" She says and Kankurou watches her closely knowing that her temper is going to build up and she might explode if she gets upset whatsoever.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Temari was very talkative the rest of the week; she talked to Hinata about everything and anything that was on her mind. Naruto and Toma finally finished they're training about halfway through the week but they now trained with Gaara and soon Gaara and Naruto would train with Disara to control the demon inside. Hinata didn't like the idea that the four of them had to attend some ball in a few days. Temari had dragged Hinata shopping as they picked out dresses that would make any man want them, Temari said it was 'necessary' for them to do so.

Kankurou explained the party to the boys before he shipped them off to Gaara since he knew Gaara wouldn't explain it. The boys all had gone shopping for tuxes, which was Kankurou's idea, with Shikamaru, who said it was all too troublesome. The boys had tried to figure out what the girls were going to wear and they had no idea where the girls hid them. Finally they gave up after tried prying the information out of Hinata, of course Naruto knew she would tell him but Disara made certain that she didn't.

Training went very slow the next few days but it was still enough to keep them all in shape. Naruto hated how he knew nothing about what his Hina-chan would look like at the ball, which distracted him.

"Naruto look out!" Toma yelled at the blonde who had been staring out into nothingness for the past 12 minutes of the lecture Gaara was given. Before the blonde could snap back to reality he had a fist slam into the back of his head which made him fall over into the sand, face first.

"Why'd you do that!?" Naruto quickly rolled and looked up to the one who hit him, which was Gaara himself. "Oh… Sorry Gaara." The blonde looked down to the sand he laid on knowing he had done something to offend the young Kazekage.

"You seem to be occupied with something Uzumaki." Gaara said as Naruto slowly looked up at him.

"It's nothing I'm just thinking about some personal stuff…" Naruto sighed and got to his feet. He brushed himself off and looked to Gaara. "Really, I'm sorry about spacing out."

"It's ok, you don't need to apologize, and Gaara understands, Right Gaara?" Toma asked as he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. Gaara nodded yes as he turned away and went back to sitting on his rock.

"Now… As I was saying… Demons help you adjust to weather conditions easier than Kankurou taught you. When you have a demon it can remember the chakra patterns for you instead of you learning them on your own." Gaara said as he folded his arms across his chest and closes his eyes.

"So Kyuubi can remember it for me?" Naruto says as he tries to get his mind off of the party that night.

"Correct Uzumaki-san." Gaara said as he opened his eyes. "Tomorrow we will work on it… But for now you must go get ready for the ceremony tonight…" Gaara got to his feet and left the two boys in silence.

"You know Naruto… I bet he won't let you day dream next time." Toma says as he starts back towards the hotel.

"I know, I know. I won't do it again, ok?" Naruto said trying to defend himself as they went to get ready for Naruto's first party ever.

* * *


	11. Party! And a Visitor?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto for I lost it in a bet to Kishimoto while I was in Japan... bummer...

* * *

Chapter 11: Party! And a Visitor?

* * *

Disara had a bad feeling about the whole party ever since they told her and her students about it. She had kept her guard up just in case there might be a disturbance at the so called, ceremony of the sand. She picked her dress wisely, being in a black dress that was tight in her chest and waist but loose on her legs with slits on the sides from her knees down. Of course, being a shinobi she hid a kunai or two in her garter which was well hidden from the crowd. Disara knew this dress showed off her feminine side and men were staring at her already but she didn't care, she'd rather be safe than sorry in the end.

She went with Temari to get Hinata about a half an hour before the celebration was to start. Temari understood why Disara was so uptight; I mean she felt that something would happen too. Temari wore a tight red dress that was some what similar to Disara's but she had black roses embroidered on it and she hid a kunai in her hair, which she got done in private, and she hid one also in her garter belt. She had warned Shikamaru early and he hid some with him too. They arrived at Disara's room much sooner than expected to find Hinata still getting ready. Temari smiled at the dazzling shinobi before her who had insisted on getting something that covered her, but in the end Disara and Temari won the argument.

Hinata didn't understand why she had to wear this dress she didn't want to go to the party or anything, she hated get togethers, only because that meant she had to talk. Hinata was dressed in a dark blue elegant gown with no straps; it was tight on her chest, which she liked to hide from others since she was insecure of it, and her waist. The dress was loose on her hips and went down to her knees where it cut off. She wore high heels that were still close to the ground like Temari's and Disara's. She sighed as Temari and Disara fussed over her hair, she hated this night already and she knew it wouldn't get any better.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The party started at 8p.m. and Naruto couldn't wait, it had just begun as he walked down the stairs to the party with Gaara, Kankurou, Shikamaru, and Toma. They all had black suits except Gaara who had to wear the black Kazekage outfit instead. Toma smiled as he looked over all the people not finding Hinata, Temari, or Disara. He had placed a black rose on his suit 10 minutes prier to the event and placed a white one on Naruto's. Naruto was excited when he heard Sakura and Tsunade would be there tonight, he couldn't wait to see them and introduce Toma to Sakura.

They stopped at the bottom of the stairs as 5 women approached them. They recognized Hinata, Temari and Disara quickly; Naruto recognized the other two and gave them a wide grin only to receive a big smile from a pink haired kuniochi in a pink dress and a woman in Konoha's Hokage outfit. The women stopped in front of the men.

"Hokage-sama, Sakura-chan." Gaara bowed to the two women. "We are pleased to have our allies' leader and her student present at this festivity."

"Thank you Kazekage-sama." Tsunade bowed but then both leaders regained their composure.

"Hello Naruto." Sakura smiled as she spotted him. Naruto smiled and wrapped an arm around Hinata what still made her blush furiously. "I see you finally notice Hinata liked you, I'm happy you did." Sakura looked to Toma who quickly looked away from her. He wondered how and why she looked to him. "Who's your new partner Naruto?" She asked and looked to Naruto then back to Toma.

"Oh, right introductions again." Naruto sighed as he put his hand on Toma's shoulder then Toma looked to Tsunade and Sakura. "This is Toma; he's a demon vessel like me, my new partner." Naruto smiles, "And the woman beside Hina-chan is Disara, she's our sensei." Naruto smiles as Disara smiles at Tsunade.

"Well then… Disara already knows me but I should introduce my pupil to you two. Toma, I'm Tsunade and this is Sakura Haruno. Sakura and I are medical ninja from Konoha, and I'm the Hokage." Tsunade smiled as Toma shook Tsunade's hand.

"Nice to meet you." Toma said as he kept his gaze away from Sakura, she made him uncomfy for some reason but he didn't know why.

"Well, why are we standing here? This is a party!" Kankurou went out onto the dance floor into the massive crowd of people who were already out there. Gaara followed him along with Temari and Shikamaru, who yet again said this party was troublesome.

"Now Tsunade-sensei… Please don't do anything that would make Shizune feel bad about not coming along to stop you." Sakura said as Tsunade took off towards the refreshments. Sakura sighed for she knew her sensei wasn't listening to her, yet again.

"Well then let's go party!" Naruto exclaimed happily and he dragged Hinata onto the dance floor no matter how much she struggled to stay with Sakura. Sakura looked to Toma and smiled.

"Aren't you going to dance Toma-san?" She asked, he stared at her for a few moments then finally shook his head yes. What was she doing to him? Was all he could ask himself before she pulled him onto the dance floor.

"This is a great party!" Temari smiled and looked to her friends who were all dancing, she had wanted to invite more from Konoha but she couldn't since the Hokage said it would be too risky. She watched as Sakura and Toma danced, Toma seeming a little shy, a little too shy. Temari thought of how that pink haired kuniochi once loved the Uchiha they fought so hard to track down but failed. She also thought of how they almost lost Naruto twice to that damn Uchiha and how much Sakura had cried both times. The girl before them though was so much stronger now, it was a mystery still but that girl was a top medical ninja who was also a top shinobi, and the Hokage's apprentice.

"Hey Hinata!" Temari quickly took Hinata from Naruto, who hated what was going on since he was just able to get close to his girlfriend, and hurried towards Toma and Sakura. She then quickly took Sakura, which made Toma very relieved that the girl who weakened him was now far away so he could regain his composure, just a little even, and pulled her away. She pulled the two kuniochi to a corner off of the dance floor where no one was around. "Ok, I've got a few questions for you Sakura and some statements, and Hinata is the witness to what is about to be said and heard." Temari said.

"Sure Temari, ask away." Sakura smiled as Temari took a deep breath.

"Ok, do you have a boyfriend?" Temari asked and Sakura nodded her head no. "Ok, did you notice how Toma was acting around you? He acted entirely different then his usual hyper gentle man routine. He acted scared when you looked at him or even said anything to him."

"I noticed that too." Hinata whispered, "He's acting very weird, he's never acted like that before ever since I met him."

"I noticed he was shy, that was all really." Sakura said as her two friends cornered her. Temari got close to her and closed her eyes while putting one finger up in the air.

"He's crushing on you." Temari said simply as she opened her eyes to look at the other two girls. "What are you going to do about it Sakura?" Temari said as the pink kuniochi looked at them wondering what to do.

"What am I supposed to do? I mean, he's cute and all but…" Sakura whispers. "I mean, he's not from my village really and he's traveling with Naruto. I would need more than that. Besides the fact that I know nothing about him except for what you told me today."

"Wait, hold it right there. Ok so you would consider going out with him? I mean maybe just a little chance of you two hooking up?" Temari said as Hinata and her looked to Sakura.

"I would, I mean he seems nice and everything, you guys have all told me how nice and good he is. Naruto's said nothing but good things about him in his letters." Sakura said while twiddling her index fingers together.

"Well then, Sakura, I wouldn't be surprised if he does ask you out, I mean, he really needs a girlfriend and he'd most likely pick you." Hinata said. Sakura was stunned that Hinata was talking about the subject of her dating Hinata's teammate. If Hinata was considering it then he must be a good guy.

"Maybe I'll give it a try, but I'm not promising anyone anything." Sakura smiled as the other two girls smiled at her.

"Well at least it's not Sasuke right?" Temari asked and looked to both of the others.

"Yeah, don't worry. I'm completely over Sasuke now; I have nothing to do with him anymore." Sakura said simply with a little anger in her voice. The Uchiha pissed her off so much she couldn't stand it anymore. He almost killed her brother, Naruto, twice and he was nothing but trouble anymore to her and the village.

"Good now let's get back to dancing!" Temari cheered and quickly left Hinata and Sakura alone to dance with her fiancée. Sakura looked to Hinata and then to the ground.

"Hinata, do you really think he likes me? Or that it'll work out?" Sakura asks quietly. Hinata smiled and wrapped an arm around her friends' shoulders.

"It'll work out Sakura, I mean he can write letters to you every day, I can tell him your address and Naruto can give him Gamikichi to deliver them to Konoha." Hinata smiled when her friend warmed up and smiled herself.

"Thanks Hinata." Sakura said as they headed back to the dance floor.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Toma didn't know what to do as he dragged Naruto off the dance floor, leaving the girls to dance alone with Kankurou and Shikamaru. Toma needed answers to anything and everything. He pulled Naruto into the beverage room where only a very drunk Tsunade was, she had passed out only moments before.

"Naruto I need help." Toma said franticly, Naruto smiled at this seeing that Toma did have a weakness, girls.

"Of course Toma, I'd be glad to help you." Naruto put an arm around Toma's shoulders and Toma looked up at him. "What do you need?"

"Well you see... It's about your friend Sakura, I feel so uneasy around her and I don't understand why. I mean she's a nice girl but I know nothing about her other than I love her pink hair and those deep emerald eyes of her, oh no I'm babbling..." Toma groans and Naruto laughs, Toma looks quickly at Naruto as he laughs and Naruto smiles.

"You're crushing on my teammate, sister, and fellow shinobi Toma. It's nothing really serious it's just the first time you've had love at first sight." Naruto explained to his poor friend who knew nothing of women. "If you like her you should compliment her on her looks, she likes that a lot."

"But, I mean I'm not part of your village-" Toma starts but Naruto cuts him off.

"Temari and Shikamaru are from two different villages and their getting married. It shouldn't be any different for you, except you'll be traveling with my, Hinata, and sensei but you could send her letters till we get back and I can deliver them with Gamikichi. Don't worry about it Sakura would understand and she loves mail also, and she loves to talk to Gamikichi a lot."

"You think she likes me?" Toma asks, sounding mostly unsure.

"Of course, I mean everything I've told her is nice, your good looking and I bet you Temari and Hinata are telling her about you right now. More of I'm positive their talking about you right now." Naruto said as he tried to reassure the blushing shinobi beside him. "Now what you need to do is act as normal as you can so nobody thinks anything is going on and tell her how you feel later on ok?" Naruto said as he went to the door. "Now if you'll excuse me, Kankurou is hogging my Hinata and I'd like to dance with her."

"Sure... Go ahead." Toma said as his friend ran off into the dance room and disappeared into the crowd.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They danced for hours, Toma tried to steer clear of Sakura but he ended up dancing with her anyway, thanks to Temari. Naruto had hogged Hinata to himself until he finally was forced to switch, he now was dancing with Sakura so he decided to ask her about Toma.

"Hey Sakura-chan," Naruto whispered to his friend as she looked up at him.

"Yes Naruto?" She says as he looks to her then he looks around to make sure no one's around then he looks back to the pink haired kuniochi.

"Do you like Toma?" He asked out of no where, she sighed and looked into the blue eyes of her brother.

"I've already had this talk with Temari and Hinata, must I have it with you too?" She says as if she's being pressured.

"I didn't know Sakura, but I need to know, it's important." He said as she looked to Toma who was now dancing with Hinata, they were laughing and messing around.

"I do, but I'm not sure…" She whispers as he smiles.

"Thanks Sakura-chan, you won't regret what I'm about to do." He quickly disappears into the crowd.

"Wait Naruto!" She calls after him but her call goes unheard. "Damn…" She sighs and runs a hand through her hair.

Naruto quickly pulled Hinata and Toma away from the dance floor as he and Toma turn away from Hinata.

"What's going on?" Hinata asks as she tries to squeeze into the conversation but can't.

"Nothing Hina-chan, just a little man talk." Naruto said quickly and went back to Toma. They whispered for a good 5 minutes then Toma took off. Naruto turned to Hinata who had her hands on her hips.

"What were you doing?" She asked with a little force behind her voice, Naruto had never seen her anywhere near angry but he could tell she was about to.

"Nothing, it only has to do with me and Toma, nothing more." He said in defense knowing the girl before him probably knew better but she ignored it and went back to the dance floor with him following closely knowing tonight wasn't going to end well.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke knew he had to kill Naruto soon, his life depended on it but he knew nothing of the party until one of the henchmen told him of it. Even though the sand and sound were no longer allies they still hid spies amongst the sand ninja for information. Sasuke slowly approached the Sand's village and looked to where the festivities took place. He frowned when he noticed Toma, one of the boys he was to kill talking to a pink haired kuniochi. Sasuke watched closely trying to figure out why he felt so angry as the kuniochi hugged the boy before her. Sasuke thought of how he would kill the boy, slowly, painfully as he headed for the party.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Toma faced Sakura as he stepped back away from her, he felt something, not happiness from just asking the girl before, who said yes by the way, but he felt power. He didn't know where it was coming from but he noticed Hinata looking around, Naruto was asking her what was wrong. Hinata's eyes quickly went wide as she ran for the stairs Naruto hot on her trail. Toma quickly took Sakura's hand and they hurried for the stairs also.

Hinata ran up the stairs so the crowd could see her as she looked around for the source with her Byakugan. Naruto ran up beside her and looked down to Toma and Sakura, who were now in front of them.

"Everyone get down!" Hinata yelled quickly every one looked towards her and the music came to a stop. "Hurry and get to safety an S-class ninja is approaching!" She yelled and everyone began to evacuate, Disara helped some while Temari, Shikamaru, and Kankurou helped more people till everyone was gone except Hinata, Naruto, Toma, and Sakura.

"Hinata who is it?" Naruto looked to his girl-friend. He took her hand as she trembled from the power; it was different than before was all she could think about.

"Naruto… It's a sound nin… Sasuke… But his power is so different." Hinata whispered, "It's so much stronger than the last time I faced him. He's different."

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked and looked to Naruto then to Hinata, "Do you think we can handle him?" She said and looked to Toma.

"We'll beat him Sakura-chan; he won't beat me this time." Naruto said as he held Hinata tight, he could tell that the power was overwhelming the Byakugan and she couldn't turn it off for she had to watch where Sasuke was coming from. All he could think about was repaying Sasuke for hurting his Hina-chan weeks before this event. Before Naruto could think anything else Hinata quickly turned around to face the top of the stairs. Naruto turned and looked as Toma and Sakura did. Sasuke Uchiha stood at the top of the stairs with his arms folded across his chest.

"Hello everyone..." He smirks to the people on the lower steps. Sasuke looks to Sakura, who still has Toma's hand in hers, and frowns. "I see you now have a new lover... I guess you no longer like me. I mean I told you not to so long ago." Sasuke growled but in his head he thought of all the times he had been with Sakura and he lightly shook his head no. "How pathetic." He says as if to cover up what his thoughts were about. "Well now, let the real party begin."

"Bring it on Sasuke." Naruto growls.

* * *


	12. Showdown! Uninvited Guests!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto for I lost it in a bet to Kishimoto while I was in Japan... bummer...

* * *

Chapter 12: Showdown! Uninvited Guests!

* * *

Naruto slowly stepped in front of his friends to shield them from the missing nin. Naruto watched closely as the Uchiha stepped closer to them. Toma watched closely preparing himself to do the sacred jutsu he had been working on. Sakura stood there ready to help, if she could, by readying her healing jutsu. Hinata watched the chakra flow into the Uchiha, the weird yellow chakra she had never seen before mixed in with the blue, she couldn't stop trembling as Sasuke looked to her.

"You see it don't you Hinata, I mean, that power is amazing isn't it." He smirked at the trembling girl as Naruto stepped in front of her trying not to turn to look at her.

"So what if you're stronger? I'm stronger too." Naruto growled to his old comrade. Toma stepped up behind Naruto and whispered the sacred jutsu in his ear with the hand signs. Naruto smirked to Sasuke and shielded the others while taking a step forward.

'You ready Kit?' Kyuubi asked as he went over the hand signs and the technique Toma told him over and over again.

'More than ever, that bastard is going to pay.' Naruto growled 'But let's save it for later, I want it to be a surprise.' Naruto cracked his knuckles and his neck as he prepared himself. Sasuke smirks and charges at him, Toma quickly grabs Hinata and Sakura and jumps back away from the other two shinobi. When they land Hinata collapses to her knees and Sakura kneels next to her. Toma watches closely as he himself can see the yellow chakra, faintly, and he watches the fox's power surround Naruto slowly.

"You'll lose this time Sasuke; I'm going to beat you without even needing Toma's help." Naruto smirked as Sasuke stood there watching him closely.

"Are you sure about that Naruto? This time I won't let that pink haired bitch stop me from killing you…" Sasuke said as Sakura watched, she fisted her hands and growled lightly at the comment.

"Naruto-kun... Be careful..." Hinata whispers. Naruto glances over his shoulder to see her trembling on the floor her eyes pleading with him to hurry.

"Don't worry Hina-chan; I won't take long at all." Naruto smiles and looks to Sasuke. Sasuke laughs and hurries towards Naruto with his sword out ready to strike, Naruto evades him and jumps up on the sword then flips over him and stabs a kunai knife at Sasuke only to have Sasuke evade it.

"You'll have to be better than that to beat me brat." Sasuke said as Naruto charged at Sasuke and they clinged weapons together. Sasuke pushed hard but Naruto matched his strength and slowly began to push harder to shove Sasuke back a few steps. He goes to trip but he jumps back and lands on the dance floor. Naruto charges at him, 4 clones appearing around him all holding kunai knifes that are on fire.

"You'll die bastard!" Naruto yells as the ground around Sasuke shifts and the ground captures his feet as sand comes out of the ground. Sakura and Toma watch closely as he finally shows that he actually learned something from Kankurou. Temari and Gaara come in on one side as Shikamaru and Kankurou come in the other door. Temari went to step forward but Hinata grabbed the hem of her dress stopping her.

"Hinata he needs help fighting him, he's no match for the Sharingan." Temari said as she looked down at Hinata who's eyes were still in their Byakugan form.

"Naruto-kun doesn't want help." Hinata whispers as she watches the two chakras move before her as fast as ever as Sasuke dodges Naruto's flaming kunai knives and Naruto makes more and more flames with the power of the fox's tail. The tail of red chakra stays hidden as Naruto keeps flinging fire at the young Uchiha. In the distance Itachi watches them fight as he hopes for the Naruto to kill Sasuke once and for all. Itachi smirks when Naruto burns Sasuke's clothing with a kunai but the fire doesn't spread much. They all watch as Naruto charges at the dodging Uchiha who readies his summoning jutsu as Naruto readies his also. Sasuke summons a large snake that breaks off the roof as the shinobi below hurry to get out of the way of the debri as a large frog, Gamabunta, arises from the rubble with Naruto on his back. The others watch closely as the two summonings face each other knowing what was going on completely.

"Sasuke, we'll stop you this time, I'm not letting you get away again." Naruto said as Gamabunta readied his sword to strike. Naruto stood there watching closely as the young Uchiha did some hand signs. The snake gets bigger and it's fangs sharper.

"Three head jutsu!" Sasuke yells as the snake's head begins to separate, it forms three heads as it hisses and snaps at Naruto and Gamabunta.

"Hey runt, you ready to try the frogs decree yet?" Gamabunta said and glanced up to Naruto who smirked.

"Yeah, let's give it a try." Naruto said as he began to run through a large series of hand signs. The snake tries to attack him, trying to disrupt his concentration but Gamabunta quickly stops the snake with his sword. Naruto smirks and does one last hand sign. "Frog Summoning Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yells as 3 more Gamabunta's form and surround the snake. The snake tries to defend itself by all the Gamabunta's unsheathed swords but the snake gets cut up and disappears causing the Uchiha to fall towards the ground but he quickly recovers by attaching his feet to a building and lands on the ground. Gamabunta disappears and Naruto lands on his feet on the ground facing Sasuke. "You lose Sasuke, your guardian is gone and the Sharingan of yours takes up too much chakra for you to handle now.

"Yeah right Naruto, I've grown since the last time we fought." Sasuke opens his eyes to reveal a 3 wheel Sharingan. Itachi watches closely as the younger Uchiha begins to approach Naruto with his Sharingan ready. "Let's get this over with Uzumaki." Sasuke begins to run through some hand signs and smirks. "Revival Jutsu." He yells as a large coffin comes out of the ground and the front piece falls off the reveal the 4th Hokage.

"How dare you!" Naruto yells in anger. Toma and the others watch closely.

"Who is that?" Toma asks and looks to the now trembling Sakura and Hinata.

"The 4th Hokage..." Sakura whispers. "Naruto's father... The one who sealed Kyuubi inside of Naruto." Sakura looks to the fourth and then to Naruto. Naruto has his fists to his sides as he stared at the Hokage standing before him. The hair was a thing Naruto got from his father, as the corpse took a step out it quickly looked around to find only his son standing before him.

"No..." Yondaime whispers and looks to the Uchiha who stands behind him. "You two were to be friends... Not enemies, your father wished it." He said as he turned to face the Uchiha.

"My father was killed by my brother, I have no father but I have a sensei who has taught me how to defeat my opponents and be strong to defeat my brother." Sasuke said as the Yondaime stared at him. "You are to kill my enemy... Naruto Uzumaki." Sasuke said as the Yondaime just stayed where he was.

"Your sensei... is Orochimaru no doubt, but he will not make you strong enough to kill your brother. Your brother didn't have the chance you had. Friends are the true key to power, killing is a weakness." Yondaime said as he turned to face his son who stared at him with the same electric blue eyes as him. "But I am to do as you say... aren't I?" Yondaime whispers and slowly starts towards Naruto who stands still.

'Kyuubi what am I to do? He's my father but he sealed you in here.' Naruto told Kyuubi as he tried to think of a plan.

'Kit, your dad sealed me in here but I don't hate him anymore. Toma gave you that jutsu right; now use it so I can maybe save that damn guy.' Kyuubi said back to the young Uzumaki who could only nod. Yondaime looks closely as Naruto closes his eyes and begins to run through a series of hand signs focusing on Kyuubi's power while doing it. Naruto opens his eyes and watches as his father approaches him.

"Dark Arts! Dragon Ceremony!" Naruto yells as the black that Toma had before flows out of Naruto's hands and begins to make a solid form in front of Naruto. The form turns into the nine tailed fox and final the black mist stops as the fox regains his body in a somewhat smaller version but the fox stares at Yondaime as the Yondaime stops.

"It's been so long Arashi... I haven't seen you in what is it, 17 years." Kyuubi growls, Itachi watches closely intrigued by the technique as the young Uchiha stands there in fear. "Now why don't I help you return back to normal. Dead." Kyuubi charges at Yondaime but the fourth Hokage quickly does a jutsu that creates a barrier, Kyuubi stops and jumps back. His tails whip around furiously as the fox watches his opponent carefully. "You can't seal me this time; only the kid can take me back into him when this is over." Kyuubi growled as the fourth watched the Kyuubi wondering why his son would summon the bastard here, him of all people summoning the once destroyer of Konoha to kill his father but then he looked at what was going on. It was the right thing to do in Naruto's situation, Arashi Uzumaki couldn't understand why Naruto would ever want to fight him one on one. Fighting your own father is a horrible thing to have to do.

"Well then Kyuubi let's get this over with yet again, you'll lose just like last time." Arashi smirks and readies himself for battle.

"You wish you could beat me Arashi... But that won't happen, ever." Kyuubi growls as everyone watches the fox closely watching as it readies itself for the same battle that was raged 17 years ago.

* * *


	13. What Happened in the Past

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto for I lost it in a bet to Kishimoto while I was in Japan... bummer...

* * *

Chapter 13: What Happened in the Past.

* * *

Kyuubi slowly circled Yondaime keeping his eyes on the man who stood before him. It was just as he remembered it, that damn man had locked him up and now he was going to show him hell in return. Kyuubi growled when a sword of lightning appeared in Arashi's hand. Naruto watched as his protector, Kyuubi, and his father faced off. Naruto slowly begun to sneak around the fight that was about to begin to get to the Uchiha who stood behind Arashi. From the distance Itachi smirked and began to approach the village to get a better look at what was going on below.

"This time I won't lose you scum…" Kyuubi growled as he did the first time they met. Kyuubi charges at the man before him, having memories of doing the same thing before, 17 years ago. Arashi quickly dodges the tackle only to be thrown into the ground with a tail that he didn't notice before.

"I won't let you win so easily Kyuubi; I beat you once I'll beat you again." Yondaime said as he swung at the beast but Kyuubi dodged the failed attempt and quickly got ready to attack the man who was concentrating his chakra into his hand. Kyuubi and Naruto immediately recognized this. Now everyone would see the Rasengan from its creator, the Yondaime of Konoha. Kyuubi quickly gathered chakra into its nine tails, his tails now glowing a dark red with fire forming around them.

"I've never seen the true Rasengan." Disara said as she stepped up next to her other two students on the sideline. Hinata and Toma looked up to her, for they sat in the safety of some rubble with Sakura.

"The true Rasengan?" Hinata asks. "But I thought Naruto-kun's Rasengan was a true Rasengan."

"It's not though. You see, Naruto may have the Rasengan mastered in the wind element but he doesn't have it mastered with all the elements yet. You see how the Yondaime's Rasengan is glowing like a rainbow? He's using all the elements possible to the Rasengan." Disara said as her students watched the fourth Hokage charge at Kyuubi whose tails collided with the Rasengan sending off huge waves of energy.

"This is exactly how it happened 17 years ago…" Tsunade whispered behind them. Sakura looked up to her sensei to find her watching closely. "This is exactly how it happened; after the Rasengan and Power strike collided everything went down hill. That's when Arashi used a forbidden technique to weaken the Kyuubi enough to catch him in the sealing jutsu… But this time he can't do the jutsu so I don't know what will happen…."

"How do you know Tsunade-sensei?" Sakura asked her sensei puzzled. 'Was she there 17 years ago with them and not help?' Sakura thought as her sensei watched closely.

"Nurina was devastated when it happened and ran off…" Tsunade said as she watched the blonde child of the two strongest shinobi watch his father and the demon who was imprisoned in him face off against one another.

"Who's Nurina?" Toma looked up to Tsunade. Hinata watched Naruto closely as he approached Sasuke while the other two weren't looking.

"Nurina is Naruto's-" Tsunade starts but then she stops when Hinata speaks up.

"Naruto's mother… You knew it the whole time and you never told him…" Hinata whispered as she got to her feet.

"I couldn't tell him Hinata, you don't understand the position I was in, and Nurina said I was to tell no one." Tsunade ran a hand roughly through her hair as Hinata stood there silent.

"That's not right… Even I had the right to know about my mother… You can't just keep it from him!" She turns to face Tsunade. "You can't just hide it forever! He needs to know the truth-" Hinata starts but Tsunade punches her in the stomach knocking the air out of her. Hinata collapses but Tsunade catches her and holds her tight.

"I'm sorry Hinata… But right now he can't know, if he gets angry he might do something unspeakable in this fight…" She gently lays the young kuniochi on the ground as the other three watch her closely and then look back to the battle.

"You'll die scum…" Kyuubi growls and charges at Yondaime, Yondaime quickly deflects the extended claws that are pointed at him but the demon quickly counters with his tail and smashes Arashi into a wall of a building. Gaara steps up in front of all the people's homes. He quickly creates a large wall of sand protecting his people from the fighting from the two strong entities. He saw what it did to Konoha he would not let it happen to Suna.

"Kyuubi I won't let you win, even if I don't have the sealing jutsu you will still lose." Arashi hurries and summons the large dragon of lightning that Naruto had summoned against Toma but his was much larger and more powerful as Kyuubi summoned a large ethereal dragon of all the elements and the dragons charged at each other colliding, the dragons scratch and claw at each other then they begin to bite but in the end Kyuubi's won. The ethereal dragon charged at Yondaime and a bright light blinded them all. When the light disappeared Kyuubi stood over Arashi who was limp on the ground.

"I've won this time scum… This is what you deserve for sealing me inside your Kit." Kyuubi turned to Naruto and disappeared moments after the limp Arashi disappeared. Naruto quickly tackled Sasuke before he could do anything and held a kunai to Sasuke's throat.

"You've lost Sasuke…" Naruto said as the Uchiha stared at him with dark cold eyes.

"You know… I understand you're mad at me for what I did… But I won't go back to Konoha…" Sasuke kicks him off and hurries to his feet only to have another kunai put to his neck and a hand grab his wrists and hold on tight. "You're willing to kill me?" Sasuke asked the person who stood behind him.

"I am… You broke my heart… I have nothing left to show you of care or of anything… You are to be killed for you are a missing ninja from the village of Konoha…" Sakura whispers in his ear and stabs the kunai through Sasuke's neck then she lets go letting him drop to the ground. "Sasuke Uchiha… You never said the words once to me and now… I have nothing left to tie myself to you…" Sakura said and looked to Naruto who watched closely to the woman who stood before him. It wasn't the Sakura who pleaded him to bring Sasuke back but a stronger woman who no longer loved an out law of his village.

"We need to clean up this mess before the villagers come back out of their houses." Temari walked up with Shikamaru and Tsunade.

"Where's Hina-chan?" Naruto looks around frantically thinking that his lover was struck down by the battle while he wasn't looking.

"She's fine Naruto… She's just resting over with Toma." Sakura smiled at the worried shinobi to get a wide smile as he rushed over to see his lover who looked like she was sleeping peacefully. Sakura follows and drops the kunai she used to kill Sasuke on the ground to forget him completely as she went over to meet up with the other three. Tsunade stood there over Sasuke's body with Disara and Gaara for awhile but they took care of it when they were done. After the whole party had been ruined it was quiet the rest of the night. The villagers rested peacefully as Itachi disappeared from sight yet again, trying not to get caught.

That night Naruto only had nightmares, he was reliving what had happened 17 years ago in his mind, through Kyuubi's memories. He didn't understand why Kyuubi was showing this to him or even if he was doing it on purpose.

_**17 Years Ago**_

Kyuubi towered over all the buildings in Konoha, most of them were either destroyed, on fire, or abandoned as Kyuubi watched the people run in fear. He had his only lover killed, a demon know as Tilin, who was one of the 9 sacred demons. Kyuubi watched as a man stood before him, his hair spiky blonde and his piercing blue eyes staring Kyuubi right in his. Kyuubi was furious but he saw the young baby in the man's arms and got enraged as he thought of his dead kin that was killed with its mother and charged at the man.

Sarutobi watched as the demon charged at the young Hokage but he stood his ground sticking to the plan they had laid out only hours before. If this were to fail then he would have his old job back and he didn't want that. A younger Jiraiya and Kakashi stood on the side line and watched as the fourth Hokage was charged at. Kakashi went to step in but Jiraiya held him back with one hand.

"You are not to interfere Kakashi, I understand that you're worried that this might not work but you must wait for your turn to have at the demon, besides… Your eye has not fully recovered yet from the surgery." Jiraiya said as the young silver haired ANBU captain looked up at the Sannin. Tsunade stood beside her teammate and she nodded at the statement he had made. She had done the surgery herself and she knew he couldn't use it yet to see even. They immediately stopped talking when a voice rang out from the blonde.

"RASENGAN!" He yelled as he charged at the Kyuubi before him. The Rasengan clashed with the fires the Kyuubi had summoned but in the end Kyuubi had been weakened. This didn't weaken him enough though as the demon's tail lashed out at the fourth but he dodged it quickly. Arashi quickly did a water dragon jutsu and extinguished the fire from the Kyuubi's fire dragon jutsu. Kyuubi went to attack yet again but he was stopped as Arashi quickly did a jutsu to freeze Kyuubi in his tracks and then Arashi used the sealing jutsu. Kyuubi struggled to get free but nothing happened as Arashi stood there doing the jutsu to the baby. The baby wailed as he felt the heat slowly seep out of his father as time slowly passed. As the Kyuubi slowly began to disappear into the young babe so did the color in the Yondaime's face, this worried the others but they still stood their ground for the right moment. When the Kyuubi was finally gone Arashi collapsed to the ground the baby still in his arms. The third Hokage, Sarutobi, quickly went to his comrade and lifted Arashi's head as Tsunade took the baby carefully from his arms, the babe wailed harder as he felt the new person hold him. He cried harder as Tsunade tried to calm him, the medic nin finally got him to calm after 2 straight minutes of singing. Jiraiya looked to her and raised his eye brow at her singing, he had never heard her sing before then and he knew that she'd never do it again. Jiraiya shook his head thinking of what just happened to his student, as he kneeled next to his student so did Kakashi. Arashi slowly opened his eyes and smiled weakly as Sarutobi shook his head yes.

"Rest Arashi… You did what was needed to be done now you need to relax…" Jiraiya said but Arashi coughed more violently, blood seeping out of his mouth.

"Someone take the baby, he needs to be treated quickly-" Tsunade begun but she stopped as the weak fourth Hokage spoke up.

"My son… Let me see him please…" Arashi groaned and reached out to Tsunade. Tsunade gently lowered the baby into Arashi's arms but she sighed as they wouldn't let her treat his wounds, "His name… Naruto… He must be taught well… Nurina… Must not know that he survived…" The fourth coughed as they all shook their heads yes. "I… Tell him… That I love him…." Arashi said as his body went limp and lifeless. For the third time in Kakashi's life he cried. He had now lost his teammates and his sensei to war and demons. Jiraiya held Kakashi tight as the boy struggled to go back to his sensei though Jiraiya pulled him away. Tsunade stood there trying to calm the young Naruto but the child only cried. She wondered of what she should do since the mother could not see her child.

_**Now**_

Naruto awoke screaming at what he had saw, he had seen his sensei's cry and Kakashi weak for the first time, he had seen his father slain and he now knew that he had a mother. Her name was Nurina and she was from another village he guessed from the information. Why couldn't he know about her? She was his mother after all; she should know that her child is alive. He froze as he felt a hand move on his lap. He looked down to where the hand came from to find a sleeping Hinata. He smiled slightly as he gently pulled the blankets up more to cover her shoulders.

"I want to find her… I hope she still remembers me…" He whispered as he looked out the window. He stared at the moon for awhile but after a few minutes he laid back down and held his Hinata close and fell back asleep hoping the nightmare, the memory wouldn't return for the rest of the night.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next day went slowly, Naruto had slept in till noon but he found no one around. He wandered to the Gaara's office but still no one was there. Finally he went to the site where the battle had taken place to find everyone helping rebuild the hall that was destroyed. He smiled when he noticed that Sakura was helping lift things with Tsunade, with their in human strength. He watched as Disara, Temari, and Shikamaru began to use bricks and cement to rebuild the hall as Toma and Gaara made the cement. He looked around but Hinata was no where to be found. He hurried away from the site before he was forced to help them build. He looked around town but his Hina-chan was no where to be found.

"Where oh where could she be?" Naruto looks around and sighs as he continues searching. "Damn it… She needs to just appear in front of me right now." He grumbles as he approaches the library. He goes inside and looks around as if she were possibly in there. He goes over to where they keep the old scrolls to find Hinata reading on about people in past generations. She quickly looks up when she hears someone approaching and she smiles at him.

"What are you doing up? You should've slept some more." She whispered and got to her feet.

"Don't worry about it I'm fine. I'm ready to fight actually; I got a bone to pick with Tsunade-baa-chan." He said as he slowly approached her.

"Naruto I have to tell you something… I found out about your mo-" Hinata starts to speak as he cuts her off by kissing her, her face goes bright red but she stays awake. "Naruto-kun…"

"Don't worry I already know about it. That's why I have to talk to the old lady to get some information about my mom. But I thank you for trying to help…" He smiles but she frowns as she looks at his face.

"You're not happy about it…" She whispers.

"No, I'd have to say it's my entire dad's fault that I know nothing about it…" He holds her close, "Don't worry, everything will work out in the end.

"If you say so but don't be afraid to talk to me."

"Don't worry… I'll talk alright." Naruto smiles. "Now how about we get out of here and help the others rebuild the mess me and our visitor made last night?" They left as she shook her head yes, deep down inside she could tell something big would happen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next day was extremely boring, they had finally finished the construction but Sakura and Tsunade had to head back to Konoha. Before anyone could notice that Toma had kissed Sakura they were gone. Hinata had packed all their stuff as Toma and Disara taught Naruto and Gaara some demonic spells for their demons to actually be under their control. This pleased Gaara and he even thought about trying one to sleep that night. Toma said he would train Naruto more in depth on the subject later but Naruto still complained that Gaara learned more than him.

The four shinobi left about noon to continue their training journey, as they left Disara started to talk about the snow country, which she had declared was their next stop, would be nice to relax in. Naruto had other things in mind though as he thought about the blistering cold wind that would surely greet them. Hinata laughed at his impression of freezing and Toma laughed as Disara punched him hard enough to send him into the ground. The boat was to leave in 3 days and they needed to hurry to the northern part of the continent. On the way Naruto spoke nothing of his dead ex-best friend but Hinata could tell something was on his mind.

Training on the way was fun, Naruto hopped from puddle of water to puddle of water while balancing on top of it with his chakra while Toma formed the puddles from a water jutsu that he had learned for surviving in the sand. Disara watched as the two goofed off never seeing Toma ever act that way before. She smiled as she realized this was what he needed the whole time.

"You two are gonna get yourselves hurt if you don't pay attention…" Disara said as the two just kept doing what they were doing.

"No we won't, besides if we do Hina-chan can heal us. Right Hina-chan?" Naruto looked to his shy girlfriend who walked beside their sensei. Hinata slowly shook her head yes, while blushing slightly, then Naruto looked back to his sensei. "See?" He said as he went back to what he was doing before anything was mentioned to him.

"You're hopeless Naruto… I don't think you'll ever change…" Disara sighed as she thought about what had happened two days before. 'Sasuke came and tried to kill them… But I'm more worried as to why Itachi was watching from a distance… He saw the forbidden demon jutsu, what if he tells…' Disara thought to her self. She snapped back to reality as Toma and Naruto splashed water all over her. She growls and throws a kunai at them; Naruto dodges only by a little as Toma quickly gets out of the way. "Naruto, work on your dodging instead if you plan on living." She said as the other two laughed at Naruto.

"Fine… But next time you won't come close to getting me!" Naruto said happily towards his soaked sensei who only gave him the death look. "Ok…." He whispered and turned away as Disara went back to thinking.

'He isn't planning on using it with that damn thing they're making like 100 years ago are they? What is they are… I mean… I don't have the seal of the god's jutsu anymore… I have to give it to someone else and these three aren't ready for it yet…' Disara kept her mind on what could come as the three chuunin stop in front of a busy port with many people and boats. Naruto watches closely as some of the boats pull in while others pull out he smiles at Hinata when her hand takes his; hers are shaking slightly from the excitement. Disara stops behind her students and looks over the town knowing it was going to be a long trip. She had fear in herself for who they'd be staying with in snow country but she sighed as she thought about the three before her, two full of excitement and the other watching them closely about to bust out laughing. Disara laughs lightly and they look to her. She smiles, something none of them saw often as she started towards the village, her three students behind her. The snow country was going to be very interesting and she knew it, she'd have to stay with Omari yet again.

* * *


	14. The Snow and the Strange Man!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto for I lost it in a bet to Kishimoto while I was in Japan... bummer...

* * *

Chapter 14: The Snow and a Strange Man!

* * *

The boat ride started about sunrise, Naruto had woken up after 4 times of being yelled at and a cold bucket of water. He hated Toma for the water, now he was freezing due to the cold land they were approaching. They had another day on the boat till they got to the shore of the snow country so Naruto decided to try and get Toma back for what he did that morning. First he tried to push Toma over board but instead he got thrown over. Toma's senses were way to keen for Naruto to even sneak up behind him.

"Damn it… I have to get him back somehow…" Naruto groaned as he looked out over the sea to find seagulls and ice bergs. He dropped his head in defeat as he heard someone coming. He quickly looked to the person coming to find Hinata. "Hi Hina-chan." He smiled to his girlfriend and she returned the smile.

"You should come inside Naruto-kun… It's cold out here, especially since your wet." She hooked her arm through his but he just looked back out to the sea.

"I've got to think of a way to get Toma back for what he did… Do you have any ideas I could use?" He asked and looked to her.

"Well… Let's see…." She puts her pointer finger to her mouth as she thinks of ways to repay Toma back. "You could sneak into his room and puts his clothes in the sea for everyone to see…" She whispered.

"Great thinking Hinata-chan!" Naruto cheered as he kissed her on the cheek and ran off towards their rooms. Hinata sighs as he leaves and goes to looking at the sea as he was.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto quietly snuck into Toma's room, he was lucky Toma was off doing his meditating but he didn't know how long he'd be gone. Naruto dug through his stuff for a good 5 minutes straight and found most of Toma's boxers and wife beaters; they were the average set of black boxers and white wife beaters, some black ones. Naruto hid them in his coat as he quietly snuck out of the room towards the front of the ship only to be stopped by Toma himself. Toma looked to him and raised an eyebrow.

"You're gaining weight Naruto; maybe you should come work out with me." Toma said poking his stomach which was where the clothes were hidden. "You know Hinata-chan might not like you if you're fat…"

"I'm not getting fat!" Naruto yells and folds his arms across his chest, "I was just a little cold so I put some heavier clothing on…" He whispered as Toma shrugged.

"Working out helps keep you warm… Come on." Toma grabs Naruto's arm and drags him away, no matter how much Naruto struggled he couldn't escape from Toma's grip. The next thing Naruto knew was Toma was getting into his workout clothes what consisted of sweat pants and a black wife beater he had put on the morning. Naruto gulped as Toma told him to get dressed. When Toma left the room Naruto quickly went to the window of the bathroom and got ready to toss Toma's stuff out the window when Toma stepped in. "Naruto… Are those my clothes?"

"Ummm… heh heh… They could very well be…" Naruto said as he hid the clothing behind his back as Toma slowly began to approach him.

"You know I hate it when people take my belongings especially when they go in my room to get them…." Toma growled. The next thing everyone knew was there was a yell for help from the boy's bathroom and Toma walked out with a sack of clothing leaving Naruto alone and bleeding on the bathroom floor.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto being the smart one he is tried to get Toma back yet again. This time he got ideas from Disara who had been trying to deal with something personal but the blonde shinobi wouldn't leave her alone so she gave him the idea of putting something in his bed like crabs like he could get from the cook. He snuck into the kitchen while all the passengers were eating and the cooks were taking out the trash. Naruto quickly went in to get the crabs but he couldn't grab them for they grabbed his fingers with their pinchers before he could do anything. Even though he wanted to cry out in pain he held his breathe in and headed towards Toma's room and put the crabs in the bed and quickly escaped out the window as Toma walked in. Toma noticing that the blankets were not as they were earlier lifted the blankets off his bed.

"He'll never win if he keeps leaving such large clues for me…" Toma gently picked up the crabs, which didn't pinch him, and headed for Naruto's room. He walked in casually and placed the crabs in Naruto's bed, making sure that the bed looked the same as it did earlier. Toma walks out and into his room and lays on the bed. About 10 minutes later a painful yelp comes from Naruto's room and Toma just laughs and stares at the door as the blonde storms in with crabs attached to his ass.

"Why'd you do that?!" Naruto yelled as Toma only looked to him and raised an eyebrow.

"Because you did it first… You know if you ever want to get me back you'll have to stop leaving such obvious evidence that you were trying to pull something on me…" Toma said as Naruto stood there with his mouth wide open as he stormed out of the room and back to his own.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The boat arrived early the next morning, like the morning before Toma poured a cold bucket of cold water on Naruto which pissed Naruto off yet again. They stepped off of the boat and Naruto sneezed, Hinata had given him her extra jacket but he was still freezing his ass off. They started towards the village hidden in the snow but before they reached it they turned left. Toma watched as Disara's face changed from happy to unhappy in less than a few seconds. She sighed a tall man could be seen now in front of them. He approaches them and stops in front of them.

"Omari." Disara growls lightly.

"Disara my love." The man says back and he looks to the three chuunin behind her. "I see you brought Toma for this visit… And two more new students."

"Shut up." Disara growled and walked past him. "They're just here to train, as soon as we're done training them in the snow conditions we're leaving, no ifs, ands, or buts." She growled as her three students watched her head up to the house on the hill.

"Where are my manners… Hello I'm Omari." The man smiles. His unruly black hair it shaggy and dangles partly in his eyes. He looks to Toma, "It's nice to see you again Toma." He smiles when the boy says likewise and looks to Naruto and Hinata. "Let's see, and your name's are?" He asked the two as they looked to him.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I'm going to become Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves!" Naruto cheered as he took Hinata's hand in his. "And this is my girlfriend!"

"I'm Hinata Hyuuga…" Hinata bows slightly but Naruto holds tight to her hand. She could tell that he knew this was going to be a long few weeks since Disara seemed so mean towards he man before them.

"I see… Well then let's get up to the house; I've got some hot food and hot chocolate up there waiting for people." Omari smiled and lead them up to the house on the hill. When they entered there was no one around, Disara had already locked herself up in one of the spare rooms and Omari knew it. He showed the three around and served them the stuff he had mentioned earlier and headed up stairs as the three talked about any information Toma could give them on Omari. Omari knocked on the door to where Disara was staying and sighed when she told him to go the fuck away. "Come on Disara… Open the door." He said quietly.

"Go away Omari, I don't want to talk to you right now." Disara said as she folded her arms across her chest. She sat on the bed watching the door closely as he stood on the other side.

"Disara your acting childish. Open the door right now so we can talk about this."

"You're the childish one! You left me alone in the middle of no where!" Disara said as she heard him sigh on the other side.

"No I didn't, you think that all you want but I didn't abandon you. I went to get help, but since your fever was so damn high I had to leave you there instead of risking your life. Now please unlock the door so I can come in." He heard footsteps then he heard the lock. He slowly opened the door and stepped inside the room. He closed the door behind him, even though she wanted to say to keep the door open she didn't. She wanted to resolve the problem, check to see if he was lying.

"Ok… Explain yourself and why the hell I should believe you." She growled.

"Because I love you and I'd never let anything happen to you, you know that. Now I put a barrier over you before I left and you know that, I mean for crying out loud it was a bright blue barrier from the inside." He said as he started towards her. No matter how much she thought about moving she couldn't as she watched him get closer. "Give me a second chance…" He whispers as he stops in front of her. She said nothing to his sentence so he decided to do something he'd wanted to do for a few months now. He leaned down and kissed her deeply and all she could do is kiss him back. She sighed as he back away.

"Fine… I guess I can forgive you but I have to train Naruto and Hinata for the next two years… so after this training here I have to leave… I'll be back after that…" She whispered.

"I think I can wait for you to return." He smiles as he helps her to her feet. "Now I have to help teach them in the bad weather conditions?" He asked as she shook her head yes. "Well then training starts tomorrow, I have to catch up with you first…" He kisses her forehead.

"Sorry but my students come first Omari so you'll have to wait…" She whispered and kissed him lightly and walked out and downstairs. Naruto was balancing on his right hand in the living room as Toma did the same thing. Hinata watched as they tried to beat each other by balancing. Omari sighed and pushed both boys over so they fell onto the floor.

"Your training starts tomorrow morning… You better get a good night's sleep or you might not make it in the cold. Omari said as he headed towards the kitchen. Toma propped himself up on his elbows and watched Omari as he left the room.

"They finally made up and stopped fighting…" Toma smiled and looked to the other two. Hinata smiled and looked to Naruto, Naruto smiles at her and gets up.

"Well then what should we do now?" Naruto asked and sat next to Hinata on the couch.

"Hmmmm… I wonder what we should do? I mean Omari is being a pain in the ass by making us train tomorrow not today!" Toma exclaimed as he got to his feet. "Well then lets go and get ready for tomorrow!" Toma runs upstairs. Hinata looks to Naruto and raises her eyebrow.

"Do you think he's ok? I mean he's acting pretty weird." She says and gets to her feet only to be pulled down into Naruto's lap.

"He's fine, we should get ready too you know…" He whispers.

"Well then you need to let me go so I can go get ready." She says as he nuzzles her neck. "Naruto come on. I've got to get ready!" She finally gets away but leaves the blonde pouting. She sighs and kisses him. "Come on Naru-kun, you have to get ready too." She said as she headed upstairs with him following closely behind.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Disara didn't want to wake up that morning at all, she heard the chuunin run down the stairs and out the door about 10 a.m. but she rolled over and went back to bed. She couldn't believe that they were letting her sleep in for once. She groaned as the light came in through the window shades but she rolled over to find Naruto kneeling next to her bed, his face only an inch from hers. Her face turns dark red in anger and she smacks him, sending him into the wall as she gets to her feet and faces him.

"Don't do that again Naruto!" She yells as Naruto disappears, showing that it was a clone. "Damn it where the hell is he-" She begins to say as a snowball comes through the window and pegs her in the back. She balls her hands into fists and goes to the window. She looks out to find Omari, Toma, and Naruto with snowballs in their hands. She growls and they all run away as she hurries downstairs, past Hinata, who was studying healing jutsu in the living room, and out the door. She looks around for the guys and runs out to where she last saw them and ran off in the direction they went with fire in her hands. She was royally pissed as she headed out to find the guys.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Toma knew he'd die if Disara found out that it was his idea for the whole wake up thing. Naruto had used his clone but Omari had thrown the snowball, it was HIS fault not Toma's for all he cared. Omari was the one who should be punished. Toma ran as fast as he could knowing that Disara would most likely find him, this made Toma very unlucky to get the first taste of her rage. He slowed to a stop and took deep breathes and before he could move he was pinned to a tree by a very VERY angry Disara.

"You know what... I think I'll be using your little method on you one time..." She growled as Toma tried to escape. He yelled for Naruto and Omari but after a few moments he ended up buried in 3 feet of snow as he tried to get out. Disara had disappeared. Toma yelled once more for his comrades as Omari approached quietly.

"Shhhh... Is she gone?" He asked Toma while digging him out of the snow quickly.

"She just disappeared..." Toma said as Omari helped him out of the hole. The next thing they knew was they heard Naruto yell for help about a mile away. As soon as they heard this they hurried towards the yell hoping she would be simmered down by the time they got there.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Disara was royally pissed at the blonde ninja for having his clone so close to her knowing that the clone would do it. She held him up off of the ground but all he did was squirm which made him harder to hold. She sighed as the blonde yelled for Toma once more and she dropped him onto the ground.

"Toma isn't coming Naruto... I already buried him." Disara said as she looked to the blonde, for once in her life she saw a demon frightened. Naruto was shaking slightly from both the cold and the fear. She had killed and buried her student was all he was thinking about. When she reached out her hand to help him up he backed away slightly. "Oh come on Naruto I'm not angry anymore." She said as she inched closer and he inched away.

"You b-buried Toma?" He asked, his teeth chattering more than normal in the cold as she sighed and put her hands on her hips.

"I buried him in the snow as a punishment dummy, he'll be fine as soon as he can get his hands free or when Omari helps him out of the hole. I wouldn't kill him if that's what your thinking." She said as the blonde blew out a deep breath and watched as Omari and Toma walked up behind Disara.

"Nice speech sensei." Toma said from behind. "You really had Naruto scared for a minute there."

"I wasn't scared!" Naruto exclaimed as Disara turned so she could look at them all.

"That still wasn't very nice... I mean you guys that was the first time I've actually been able to sleep in since 3 years ago..." She sighed as they all frowned.

"We didn't know that sensei... We're sorry, you can sleep in tomorrow." Naruto said happily as Toma shook his head yes to the reply.

"That's nice of you guys but you're supposed to be training and poor Hinata is back at the house alone while we're out here in the middle of no where." She said and shrugged her shoulders. Both the boys looked at each other then darted off towards the house as Disara looked to Omari. "Your the one who threw the snowball right?" She asked Omari and he backed away a step.

"And if I am?" He asked as she smiled warmly he frowned. "What's that for? I usually only get those types of things when I do something really good."

"You did... You woke me up from the nightmare..." She walks away and he stands there in silence. He sighs and follows behind knowing what she was talking about. As they arrived to the house they heard laughter inside then a yell. Disara raised her brow and looked to Omari then back to the house. They slowly went in to find Naruto wrestling with Hinata and they could smell something cooking in the kitchen. Disara clears her throat and the two stop wrestling as Naruto lays on top of Hinata with her wrists pinned down.

"Well now isn't this interesting?" Omari smiled at the young couple on the floor.

"Hina-chan was doing tons of work cooking breakfast so we decided to give her a break. Toma took over the cooking while I made sure she didn't get back into the kitchen to try cooking again..." Naruto said as the blush on his face and Hinata's face got dark from the embarrassment.

"Well then, I'm going to get ready so carry on... But nothing beyond wrestling you two, Hokage-sama would kill me if you two weren't virgins when we get back..." Disara headed upstairs as Omari looked to the two.

"Actually I bet you the only one who would truly care about you two being virgins is Hinata's father, I mean maybe the villagers but he'd be the one to worry about, and what the people don't know won't hurt them." Omari smiled as he went outside to leave them alone in the living room.

"Hina-chan..." Naruto whispered as he looked away from her.

"What is it Naruto-kun?" She whispered and turned him to look at her.

"What will all of them say about us? I mean... I'm hated by them all..."

"Not all of them... And who said we'd even pay attention to what they say, the choice is ours not theirs." She smiled as he smiled slightly. "Naruto, I love you." She whispers.

"I love you Hinata," He kisses her lightly "With all my heart." He whispered as they smiled at each other.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Toma didn't understand why he'd actually listened to Naruto but since he did he was stuck with chopping the firewood for the next few days for strength training in the cold weather as Naruto got to help Omari repair the shed near the shrine to the north of the house. Toma had never been able to go to the shrine before for they always said it was off limits to anyone who doesn't go with Omari and now Naruto had gone there. Why couldn't he go? He wanted to see it, it was to be one of the warmest spots in the whole snow country. Of course they weren't AT the shrine but they were still pretty close and you could catch a glimpse of the shrine if you looked in the right direction. Disara had told him about it and so had Omari but he still wished he could go and see it.

'Toma, you know you shouldn't think about it, it's nothing that major.' Jinchuuriki said to the chuunin as he thought of how he should go see the shrine on his own. 'You know what Disara and Omari said, it is forbidden to those who are not chosen to see it.'

'Who cares? I want to see it, I've waited so long. I've trained here, lived here, helped the people here. I should be able to see the shrine. It's not fair but I don't want to create some disaster just because I want to see something out of jealousy of my teammate.' Toma said as he continued chopping firewood.

'Now that's the Toma I know, you don't need to see it. Besides didn't Omari say when he thought you were ready he would take you? Your just growing impatient is all Toma.' The demon smiled as Toma laughed lightly.

'You know your memory is really good sometimes, I think I'm really lucky to have you around.' Toma smiled as he kept doing his job.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Omari woke about 1 a.m. due to weird noises outside but what caught his attention was the crash downstairs. He quickly pulled his clothes on and ran downstairs to find blood on the floor and tons of glass everywhere from the now broken window on the door. The door was now wide open as Hinata, Naruto, and Disara came downstairs fully dressed. Omari looked to them and noticed that Toma was missing.

"Where's Toma?" He asked quickly as Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"He wasn't in his bed. I couldn't find him." Naruto said but he quickly shut up when Omari turned away.

"Disara ready some supplies, we're going to the shrine." Omari whispered.

"What makes you think he went there?" Disara asked.

"He didn't go willingly and he's not alone... Just get the stuff ready while I brief these two." He said as Disara hurried off into another room.

"What's 'the shrine'? Is it some holy place?" Naruto asked as Omari turned to them.

"The shrine is a very sacred place, it is warm with grass and flowers, the snow doesn't touch the ground there. It's a very treasured place to the people here, not only because it's warm and would protect us from snow storms but because it holds one of the treasures of the snow country. The dream orb keeps the user warm but also it can enter anyone's dreams and mess with people's brains. You see it can cause nightmares, it can make people sleep walk and if you want to you can force yourself into someone's mind to control them completely. Only some chosen people from certain bloodlines can enter the shrine. After they enter anyone can get in if they don't lock the gate... You see Toma is one of the special people who can enter." Omari sighed and ran a hand through his hair and looked to the two young chuunin. "I was to take him there soon so he could be blessed but I guess someone else found out that he could open the gate..."

"Then we have to save him!" Naruto yelled.

"We have to help him if we can!" Hinata said in reply to Naruto's statement.

"We will... Now go prepare yourselves." Omari said as the two rushed off. Omari looks out the door towards the shrine and watches closely. "Don't worry Toma we'll save you from the damn thief." He said and balled his hands into fists.

* * *


	15. Rescue! The Shrine of Dreams!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto for I lost it in a bet to Kishimoto while I was in Japan... bummer...

* * *

Chapter 15: Rescue! The Shrine of Dreams!

* * *

They headed out a half an hour after the incident at the house, they had dressed warm but they were prepared to take everything off since they knew it would be hot there. When they began to get close Omari warned Hinata and Naruto to stay very close to him and Disara. The shrine had rejected many people before and he didn't want them to get rejected or hurt. They approached the gates slowly but not because of the wind. The gates were closed and they could start feeling the heat already. As Omari opened the gates Hinata and Naruto stared at the place in amazement. It reminded Hinata of the garden back home that her and Neji tended to and for Naruto it reminded him of the field he had seen when he was off training with Jiraiya.

"Now it doesn't seem that they're around here…" Omari looks around he quickly looks up as someone jumps over them and lands in front of them, their back facing the others. "Are you the one doing this?" Omari asked the figure.

"I might be… So there was another demon in the house… I should've put him under my control too…" The figure turns to face them, he wears a mask of a raccoon and he wears all black. "Well then, now that you have let me in I will be going inside to get the orb of dreams…" He runs off into the large shrine. Omari goes to run after him but he stops as Toma jumps in front of him.

"Toma, move out of the way, we have to stop him." Omari yells. Toma doesn't respond he just stands there; he gets into a fighting position. His eyes have darkened and he stares at Omari waits and doesn't look to the others. "You go on ahead… I'll take care of Toma." He said as Disara shook her head yes and ran off into the shrine with Naruto and Hinata close behind. "Well then Toma, this is the fight I was supposed to give you when you were ready…" He growls and shifts into a taijutsu position.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Disara quickly ran through the halls with Naruto and Hinata right behind her. She stopped when they came to a large room with statues of ninja along the walls with different weapons and bloodlines. Disara stopped and stared ahead at a woman who was about her height. Disara smirked and cracked her knuckles.

"You two go on ahead… I have business with this one." Disara said as the woman began to walk towards them. As she walked she walked faster and faster towards Disara and the others. Disara quickly deflects the fist from the woman and shoves her back. "GO!" Disara yelled as Hinata and Naruto quickly ran past the woman and Disara and into the next hall.

"Naruto do you think they'll be alright?" Hinata asked as she tried to keep up with the blonde.

"Don't worry Hinata, Omari for sure can beat the shit out of Toma and Disara-sensei is tough, you don't need to worry about them but be prepared for what might happen up ahead." He said as they kept running, not looking back once.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You know… I never thought I would see you again…" Disara smirked at the woman.

"I told you I'd be back to kill you Disara, the Akatsuki have hired me to be rid of you and I gladly accepted the job knowing that I would kill you this time." The woman said but Disara only laughed. The woman got angry as Disara did this knowing that it would spike the woman's temper.

"And like I told you last time, you have no chance of killing me, you never did." Disara laughed harder. "Minira you have no idea how long I've waited to finish what we started last time. I mean you escaped last time with my damn sibling and I wanted to finish it but couldn't because you got cold feet and turned away."

"I did not get cold feet! You don't even understand what's going on do you? We Akatsuki will get the two vessels you've been training. We already have one under partial control, the other one is only a matter of time."

"Yeah right…" Disara charged at Minira but Minira dodged every punch and kick. Disara throws in some chakra that Minira didn't notice and Minira flies into a wall. "You won't beat me or my students." Disara said as she approaches Minira.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Come on Toma; get a hold of yourself, your being controlled." Omari said as he dodged every punch and kick the young chuunin threw at him. Toma kept going hurrying to land a hit to his old teacher but Omari only dodged anything he threw at him. Toma finally landed a kick to Omari's stomach making him fly back into the ground. Omari quickly gets to his feet and goes to charge at Toma but stops. Toma smirks and quickly does a set of hand signs. A giant dragon with 10 long scaly tails emerges behind Toma facing Omari. The dragon roars knowing that Toma isn't his self but it still gets ready to attack Omari.

"You'll die sensei…" Toma growls evilly as the dragon bare its teeth at Omari.

"Oh shit…" Omari groans as he watches the dragon charge at him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto stops as he hears the dragons roar knowing what was going on. Hinata stopped and looked to him.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?" She asked as the blonde looked back to where they left Toma and Omari.

"Toma… Summoned his demon…" Naruto whispered. Hinata quickly looks back where Naruto's looking. "We should hurry so we can help Omari." Naruto quickly hurried deeper into the shrine but stops when he notices Hinata isn't following. "Come on Hinata."

"Are you sure they'll be ok?" She whispers.

"They'll be fine but we have a mission, come on." He grabs her hand and drags her deeper into the shrine. She holds tight as they enter a room with a weird light green glow to it. When they get in Naruto looks around and spots the glowing orb on a pedestal 20 feet ahead of them. "There's the orb of dreams…" He said as he slowly approached it leaving Hinata alone.

"Naru-kun… Don't touch it…" Hinata whispered. Naruto smiled back her.

"Don't worry I won't-" He quickly looks back up to the pedestal to find the masked figure from before up on the pedestal holding the orb in his hand.

"Wow… It was so easy to get the orb unlike the last time…" The man laughed.

"Hey! You put that back!" Naruto yelled.

"How about no brat? I mean I've worked so hard to get it, why would I let it go?" The man jumped off the pedestal and landed on his feet. He looked to Hinata and Naruto and smirked. "You two are such a cute couple…" He smirked as Naruto blocked Hinata from the man.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Come on Disara you can do better than this!" Minira yelled as Disara kept attacking Minira with punches. They had been using jutsu back and forth for almost 10 minutes now; Minira had gotten a hold of Disara and injected something into her. After this Disara's movements had become slower and she has had a hard time controlling her chakra. She finally used a fire jutsu and Minira quickly screamed and tried to push away as Disara's fire slowly made a hole through Minira's stomach.

"I'm going to kill you this time…." Disara said as she shoved her hand deeper into Minira. She dropped Minira on the floor as soon as she went limp. She then kicked Minira into a wall and started towards where Naruto and Hinata ran off to. "What the hell… Did she use… On me…" Disara groaned as she collapsed to the floor unconscious.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Omari quickly tackles Toma as the dragon tries to get away from the grip of Omari's 20 shadow clones. Omari tries to hold Toma down as the boy struggles to get away unaware of what's going on. Toma finally kicks Omari off of him and backs away. Omari quickly charges at Toma knowing he would dodge the attack but for some reason he didn't but he grabbed Omari's fists and tried to hold Omari back.

"Come on Toma! Wake up!" Omari yells as he gets out of Toma's grip and punches Toma hard in the gut causing the boy to lose consciousness. The dragon stops moving and disappears as does the shadow clones. Omari sighs and gets to his feet. Even though Toma was attacking without thinking he still got some solid blows on Omari without using the dragon, the dragon alone did more damage then Toma. Omari lifted Toma up on his back and hurried inside hoping the others would be ok.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The man slowly approached Naruto and Hinata while holding out the orb. The man whispers something and then Naruto flies into a wall. Naruto tries to get to his feet but gravity holds him down as the man approaches Hinata.

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled as she shifted into her Jyuuken stance. The man went to get close and she quickly put up her barrier so he could get no where near her. The man growled and said something once more sending Hinata back into the wall. She slides down it and slowly looks up to the man who now stands in front of her looking down at her.

"Let's try something new…" He smirked and placed a hand on Hinata's head she groggily tried to knock it away but then her body went limp.

"Leave her alone!" Naruto yelled as he fought against the unbearable gravity and finally gets to his feet as the man takes 3 steps away from Hinata and faces Naruto.

"You can have her back…" The man growls and kicks her over into Naruto. He cradles Hinata but then she grabs hold of Naruto's neck and grabs tight. Her eyes are pure white, way to light to be that of the Hyuuga's. "Hi-Hina-chan…" He groans as she holds tight.

"Her mind is mine little boy…" The man laughs and holds up the orb. Naruto finally gets out of her grasp and pushes her back but not hard enough to hurt her.

"Turn her back you bastard!" Naruto yelled.

"No, she's to be my little trophy for this wonderful experience…" The man smirks as he watches Naruto get even angrier.

"I'll kill you!" Naruto charges at the man but Hinata blocks his way and Naruto skids to a stop. "Come on Hinata! Snap out of it!" He yells. She does nothing but slowly approach Naruto a kunai in her hand ready to attack. "Oh Hina-chan…" Naruto whispers sadly as he watches his girlfriend approach him.

* * *


	16. Fighting for Love! Escaping the Dream!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto for I lost it in a bet to Kishimoto while I was in Japan... bummer...

* * *

Chapter 16: Fighting for Love! Escaping the Dream!

* * *

Naruto didn't know what to do in the situation he was in, he was fighting his lover one on one and he didn't want to hurt her since none of this was her fault. The man who had broken in now had the orb in his hand and watched as the two leaf shinobis stared at each other. Hinata stared at Naruto as if she knew nothing of him or who she was even, her eyes had become cold and emotionless due to the dream the man had put her in. Naruto had already tried to get to the man and get the orb back but it was difficult due to his girlfriend blocking the way every time he tried. Naruto slowly backed up a step, Hinata watching his every move as Omari came in. He had left Toma and Disara in the hall away from danger as he came to help Naruto. He watched Hinata knowing what was going on and looked to the man. Hinata charged at Naruto but Naruto didn't budge until he noticed Omari tackle Hinata and pin her down.

"You can't just stand there and take it you idiot! She could've killed you!" Omari yelled in pure frustration, Naruto noticed the injuries Omari had wondering how he could keep fighting in his state. "Either you're going to take her out or I will!"

"I won't let you!" Naruto yells trying to stay calm at Omari's statement.

"Then you have to take her out!" Omari yelled as he jumped back, dodging a kunai that was aiming for his chest. "While you occupy her I'll get the orb!" Omari ordered to Naruto who only nodded his head slowly. Omari charged at the man but Hinata blocked his way. Omari kept charging as Naruto tackled Hinata out of the way and Omari and the man cling kunais against one another. Hinata shoves Naruto off while activating her Byakugan. Naruto raises his guard knowing that she was going to use the Jyuuken as she shifted into her fighting stance.

'Even though she lost all memories right now she's still a Hyuuga... She'll try to do this honorably no matter what...' Naruto thinks to himself as Hinata notices the other two men fighting she gets ready to head over to help the man when she hears Naruto she stops. She slowly turns to face him only to hear what he said again. "Hinata Hyuuga, I challenge you." He said as he got the Hyuuga's full attention. He knew that now he challenged her she wouldn't go after the others due to the high honor level in most Hyuuga's, though Hinata never showed it before.

"I accept." She says, her voice hollow with nothing but pure fight in it. Naruto's heart breaks at this knowing his little Hinata was almost too nice for this kind of treatment. She charges at him and catches him off guard but she only barely gets his arm. He quickly jumps back and raises his fists not wanting to draw any weapons on the girl before him.

"Come and get me..." Naruto said rather sadly as the Hyuuga charged at him faster than normal speed for a ninja. Naruto thought of the talk he had with Omari, when under the spell or curse as some call it, you get much stronger, faster, and a lot more chakra flows through your body. Naruto knew that wasn't a good thing since the Jyuuken used chakra to block others chakra, if she got more from the spell then she can use bigger amounts or have more shots with her Jyuuken. Hinata kept attacking constantly using a big amount of chakra in each blow. Naruto dodged swiftly knowing that if he was hit for sure he'd be screwed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Omari had the man on the run but he still couldn't get a hold of the orb. He knew his strength was fading and he wouldn't last much longer but he wouldn't let the intruder get away with the towns most precious item, not matter how hurt or weak he was. He chased him through the halls deeper and deeper into the sacred place where it only got warmer and warmer, Omari, unused to the temperature felt like he was going to burn in this section of the Shrine. He had never been this deep since it was forbidden to anyone out of the village and he just never felt like going this far. He had almost caught up with him when they came to a room no one had survived past. The defense mechanism in this room was molten lava flowing down beneath them and the floor was only one long strip across the center which was only 2 - 3 feet wide. The man stopped in the middle and turned to face Omari as the door on the other side was sealed tight by a jutsu.

"You've no where to run, hand over the orb..." Omari said as he held out his hand to the man.

"I'm not giving it to you; I'm going to be keeping it a little longer..." The man smirks, "Come get it if you want it so badly."

"Fine, I will..." Omari charged at the man but didn't expect the man to do a fire jutsu adding to the heat from the lava. Omari quickly countered with a water jutsu but he was shoved back due to the fire being stronger from the lava's heat. He regained his balance quickly and did another water jutsu before the man could react, the jutsu made the man fly into the sealed door which began to shock him. The man quickly pushed away from the door and watched as Omari slowly approached.

"Stay away from me!" The man yelled as he pulled a kunai out of his pocket ready to defend himself as Omari got closer and closer. The man hurried and charged at Omari, Omari knowing what the man was trying quickly jumped over him and caught the back of his shirt and held him back.

"You're not going anywhere..." Omari said but he quickly jumped back when the man quickly turned to hit Omari and lost his balance as he fell towards the lava. Omari quickly grabbed the orb, which the man still held tight, and slowly began to lift it up. The man tried to get away but in the process fell to his death into the lava. "I have to hurry back..." Omari said as he hurried towards the door when it slammed shut in his face. He slowly turned back to the door with the seal on it to find the man standing there burned horribly.

"That would be mine..." He growls and readies to attack Omari.

"Shit..." Omari curses under his breathe hiding the orb in his coat.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto slowly circles Hinata as she watches him closely. He had dodged every attack except for one that had blocked a little chakra in his leg. He quickly dodged as she ran at him, he then quickly pushed her away to more distance between them. He hadn't hurt her once but he was running out of options as she charged at him again, yet again he dodged her attack. He went to push her away but she caught his wrist and pulled him closer. He tried to dodge her other hand but it shoved right into his side. He fell to his hands and knees coughing up some blood as she slowly circled him.

"Hinata, come on and change back for me..." He groaned as he slowly got to his feet, when he stood straight up she quickly kicked him into the wall. She began to walk towards him as he shakily rose to his feet, using the wall as his support. He watched as she approached him, he had been fighting her for awhile now and Omari should've been back by now was all he could think about. As soon as Omari was back then they could change her back but for now he had to delay her without hurting her. "You've got to snap out of this, it's me Naruto!" He yelled as she kept coming, her eyes had changed from the fighting type to the deadly type. He groaned as she grabbed him by the collar and lifted him off the ground. He watched her as he did what he didn't want to do, he shoved his knee into her gut and she dropped him instantly stumbling back alittle as Naruto quickly got behind her. She quickly looked to him surprised that he attacked this time and slowly began to approach him again.

"You'll die little insect..." The mans voice echoes in the room as Hinata charges at Naruto. He catches her wrists in his hands and holds tight as she struggles to get free, she head butts him quickly and shoves him away as he shakes his head.

"God damn it... What am I to do?" Naruto growls lightly as he watches Hinata get back into her fighting stance.

'You'll have to attack her...' Kyuubi said sadly, he didn't want the young vixen to be hurt but it was necessary in this predicament.

'I can't... She's too special to me, I could never...' Naruto said back to his counterpart as Hinata Thrusted a palm at Naruto but he dodged it with ease. 'I won't do it Kyuubi, I refuse to hurt Hinata-chan.' Naruto said as he dodged another palm thrust and jumped back away from her.

'You give me no choice then...' Kyuubi said sadly as Naruto's world went black. He fell to his hands and knees as a light red chakra surrounded his body. He looked up at Hinata to reveal two red eyes with red slits in them. He smirks and rises to his feet. Kyuubi didn't want to take over his body but he had no choice. Kyuubi looked to Hinata who showed no fear, which he knew she wouldn't anyways, which pissed him off greatly. "So, you're willing to kill me?" Kyuubi asks, his voice is deep and evil but it's filled with a little sadness.

"She'll do as I say." The man's voice echoes.

"I'll kill you after I deal with her..." Kyuubi growled as he slowly approached Hinata who readied herself for the attack. Kyuubi quickly punched her in the stomach sending her into the ground. He could feel Naruto trying to break out of the cage as he watched Kyuubi pummel Hinata to the ground. Kyuubi lifted her up by the collar the threw her into the wall. She fell to the ground and laid there silently as Kyuubi approached her silently. She slowly got to her feet only to be punched into the ground again. She laid on her back now and she slowly looked up at him as he placed a foot on her chest between her breasts as he pressed down.

'What are you doing!?' Naruto yelled at Kyuubi. 'You'll kill her!'

'Better her than you brat...' Kyuubi growled as he pressed hard against her chest. She cried out in pain but she tried to pull his foot off her but failed in the attempt. "She'll die..." He growls.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Omari quickly dodged the fireball the man sent at him and charged in closer then tackled the man. He punched him in the face a few times but as the man tried to get a hold of him he jumped back and performed the lava jutsu he watched Disara use before. The lava began to seep up the sides of the floor up towards them as the man charged at Omari.

"I'll kill you then take over Snow Country..." The man growled as he approached Omari.

"Are you sure about that?" Omari smirked as the lava engulfed the man. the man struggled to get out as the lava still had little effect on him but Omari performed a water jutsu and aimed it at the lava. As the water hit the lava it hardened and encased the man inside the hard prison. Omari quickly went to the door back to the others and used an explosion jutsu on it what blasted open the door. He quickly hurried back towards where he left the two young leaf nins holding the orb in his hand now ready to reverse the spell.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kyuubi pressed down harder he closed his eyes so Naruto couldn't see what was going on as the blonde yelled furiously at him. Naruto had water welled up in his eyes at what had been happening the past few minutes, Kyuubi was torturing her, killing her bit by bit and he couldn't do anything to save her.

'Why are you doing this! You don't have to kill her!' Naruto yelled to Kyuubi, 'She did nothing wrong! It was that dumb guy who did it!' He yelled as Kyuubi ignored the second part of Naruto's statement.

'She tried to kill you and that's reason enough for me to kill her.' Kyuubi replied back.

'But she's the only one who loves me for me! Leave her alone!' Naruto yelled.

'I can't...' Kyuubi started but stopped when he heard Omari's voice. He opened his eyes and looked to where Omari had disappeared to. Omari was running towards them the orb in his hand. 'You're lucky Kit...' The fox growled as he closed his eyes. Naruto slowly opened his eyes. He quickly took his foot off of Hinata and fell to his knees beside her. He lifted her up into his arms and held her tight as she tried to fight back. Omari dropped to his knees beside them and touched Hinata's head lightly as her eyes closed slowly. Omari removed his hand.

"Is she ok?" Naruto whispered, his eyes never leaving her face.

"She'll be fine, she'll need rest like the others... But for now let's get out of here..." Omari got to his feet and watched as Naruto didn't move at all. He sighed and placed the orb back on the pedestal.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It took almost half the time it took to get to get out. Omari was carrying Disara due to the injection she got, anything she did was slow so she couldn't walk. Toma had apologized over 10 times already until Omari and Disara told him to be quiet. (Actually Disara's came out kinda like mumbo jumbo) Naruto never spoke once on the way back, he hated how Kyuubi had gotten control over him like that and hated what he had done to Hinata. He held her close to him to keep her warm in the cold but she still was cold to the touch. When they had gotten back to the house Omari put Disara in bed as he and Toma readied something for everyone to eat while Naruto laid Hinata on the bed. He never left her side and he refused to sleep even though they tried to drag him out. After the first 3 days of trying to get him to move Toma, Disara, and Omari gave up. They knew Hinata was hurt from Kyuubi but they didn't understand why Naruto didn't try to do anything like train.

"Hina-chan... I'm sorry he hurt you. I promise it'll never happen again..." Naruto whispers. Disara stands on the other side of the closed door listening to him. "He said because I wouldn't fight you... And only evade your attacks that he would fight you, He knew that if you took my life then he'd be dead so he was very set on killing you." Naruto held her hand tight. "I tried to get my body back from it but it didn't work... I'm sorry, I was weak..." He bowed his head so it rested on her hand that he held tight in his.

"You shouldn't be sorry..." A soft voice whispers. Naruto quickly looks up to find Hinata looking at him, her eyes are half way open and she's still paler than usual.

"Hina-chan I-" He starts but is cut off when her free hands pointer finger covers his lips as she shuushes him.

"Don't apologize... I was weak too..." She whispers, "I shouldn't have let him control me, let alone get to me..." She gently strokes his cheek as she watches the tears swell up in his eyes. "I'll be fine, please don't worry about me Naruto-kun..." She whispers. He sudden latches onto her, his arms around her tight and his face buried in her hair and her shoulder. He begins to cry lightly into her.

"Hina-chan... I thought I was going to lose you..." He cries into her as she strokes his head lovingly and holds him close.

"Shhhh Naruto... Everything's going to be ok, I promise." She whispers in his ear as he relaxes in her arms. Disara hearing the crying stop slowly comes in the room to find Naruto holding onto Hinata tightly even in sleep.

"Need help getting him on the bed?" Disara smiles at the Hyuuga and helps her lift Naruto up on the bed beside Hinata as Hinata strokes his hair.

"Disara-sensei, how long was I out... And how long was he next to me..." Hinata asks quietly trying not to disturb her lover who now is sleeping beside her.

"You were out for three days, he didn't move from you ever since Kyuubi attacked you... He said he wouldn't let Kyuubi out again or ever leave you alone, I guess he didn't want you to be alone while you were asleep." Disara said as she looked to Naruto. "He was really worried, he wouldn't cry when it first happened but at least he got it out of his system now."

"Yeah." Hinata whispers and looks up to Disara.

"You should get some more sleep your still pretty pale." Disara said and smiled at the younger girl.

"I'm always pale though." Hinata smiled slightly up at her teacher.

"But right now you almost match the snow on the ground out there. At least the white snow anyways." Disara laughs lightly as Hinata does also. Disara quietly leaves the room shutting the door behind her as Hinata lays down next to Naruto. She pulls Naruto close to her so his head rests against her chest and her head rests ontop of his. She holds tight as she slowly drifts off into a deep sleep.

* * *


	17. Recovery and Training!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto for I lost it in a bet to Kishimoto while I was in Japan... bummer...

* * *

Chapter 17: Recovery and Demon Training!

* * *

Naruto woke late the next day, he needed the sleep but he was more worried about the girl he had slept with last night. When he woke up she was gone and he could smell pancakes down in the kitchen. He quickly got up and looked around the room but Hinata was no where to be found. He didn't remember what happened next, whether it was panic or he ran down stairs but he came bounding down the stairs to find Toma and Hinata cooking at the stove. He watched as Toma made sure she didn't hurt herself and he asked if she was ok every ten minutes making sure she didn't over do it. Naruto quietly went in the room happy that she was on her feet now and trying to get back to routine but she was still pale and most likely still hurt.

"I see that you're getting back to the normal routine." Naruto smiled as much as he could as Hinata looked over her shoulder and smiled at him. Toma looked to him and feared that Naruto would kill him but said nothing of the fact.

"She refused to let me cook it; I mean she said that she needed something to do so I let her cook…." Toma said and smiled at Naruto.

"Besides I don't want to be bored do I?" Hinata smiles at them both. Her glow that she usually has returned and she looked happy. Naruto smiles warmly at her.

"As long as you don't hurt yourself it's good to move around and do things…" He whispers she watches him closely and slowly moves away from the stove in which Toma then begins to work with what's cooking as Hinata slowly goes over to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, Disara-sensei and Omari-sensei told me what happened." She whispers to the blonde as she leads him to the living room, she sits on the couch and looks up at him. He kneels in front of her and watches her expression closely as she sounds a little worried.

"They told you everything? Even about Kyuubi?" He sounded nervous and he was trembling slightly but he tried to hide it from her.

"Yes…" She sighs "But it isn't Kyuubi's fault, he was only trying to protect you, I would've done the same if I were in his position." She whispers. "When they told me… All I could think about was that I hurt you… I'm sorry that I did." She whispers.

"Apology accepted." He smiles and pulls her close to him so her head rests on his shoulder.

"Awwww…. How cute." Someone says behind Naruto. Hinata and Naruto quickly separate and look to the voice, both of them are blushing wildly. Disara stands there with her hands on her hips. "You have no idea how cute of a couple you two are." She smiles at the two younger shinobi.

"Disara-sensei, I told him about what you told me." Hinata whispers and looks to the ground while fiddling with her fingers.

"Well then I'll tell him the rest." Disara smiles and looks to Naruto. "Your demon training starts today, we can't have Kyuubi busting out like that again and I know you agree with me on that." She smiles when the blonde shakes his head yes without hesitating. "Now I want you to meet me in the woods after breakfast… Alone." She says and goes outside. Naruto looks to Hinata.

"You won't overdo yourself while I'm gone will you?" He asks, she smiles when he does and kisses his cheek.

"I wouldn't want to worry you Naru-kun, don't worry I won't get in too much trouble, besides Toma will help me if I need it." She smiles.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto hated leaving Hinata behind like that, especially since she was still a little weak from her encounter with Kyuubi in the Shrine of Dreams. He had gone into the forest only 10 minutes ago and he still had not reached the spot Disara was talking about. He wondered if she was only leading him in circles but he didn't care, the sooner he got control over the Kyuubi the less likely more people were to get hurt. Hinata had promised to go easy on herself in her training but he wondered if Omari would let her do just that.

"Man… This sucks big time…" Naruto sighs as he puts his hands behind his head as he walked deeper and deeper into the forest. "It's cold out and I'm in the middle of no where." He whispers and looks around.

"Your not in the middle of nowhere, your in a secluded spot so you can't hurt anyone." Disara said as she jumped down from a tree. "Even though we're training you how to keep the demon in it will still fight to stop you from doing so."

"And you think Kyuubi will try to attack me or someone close or around me if I weren't in these damn confusing woods?" He asks and looks to his sensei who only shrugs her shoulders.

"Shukaku and Jinchuuriki tried to attack people while I trained Gaara and Toma. I'd rather not take another chance with it. I mean I was lucky no one got hurt while I was training those two but you're a whole 'nother story Naruto. I mean you're demon has got out on it's own before and the others, well Gaara's did but he was able to pull it back in. But you weren't able to pull it back in."

"And because I couldn't…" Naruto looks to the ground.

"You can't beat yourself up for what happened you just have to get stronger. Now first you must learn how to stop him from entering your mind. Then you'll learn how to seal demons, such as you, Toma and Gaara so their demons stay locked inside of them. The lesson after that is how to take chakra from your demon without having to ask for it or even see them to take it. Alright?" She says as the boy nods his head.

"When do we start?" He asks.

"Now." She smiles at him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hinata was very bored when Naruto and Disara left. She didn't know what to do so she went with Omari and Toma. Snow training was a little more difficult than the sand training but she still had it done fast. Her chakra control was still very balanced even though she didn't have too much chakra. Toma was very upset when she had mastered the snow techniques before him and he had been training tons of years before her on them. She got bored after she was done, she was tired but she didn't care, she needed SOMETHING to do. She sighed as she watched Omari train with Toma out in the back yard. They fought harshly and fought with pride, unlike the night at the shrine. They seemed like a family, even though they weren't related by blood. It intrigued her to see Omari acting like a father figure to the father-less Toma as Disara acted like his mother. She knew that Toma had no one left but them and that Disara and Omari had been dating and were engaged. She smiled as she headed to the living room and started studying the medical ninja scrolls once more.

"They're such a nice family…" She whispers and looks over the summoning scrolls. "They're nothing like home…" She sighs as she thinks of her home back in Konoha. "Father has changed a lot since mother died…" She whispered as she flipped through scroll after scroll absorbing every little word in the sentences. She finally looked up after awhile not realizing how late it was. She looked out the window into the darkness of the night and then she looked around with her Byakugan. Toma and Omari were fast asleep and Disara was also but Naruto was missing. Knowing Naruto well she knew he'd still be training outside or something like that but it was freezing outside, she didn't want him to catch a cold. She went and sat on the couch, leaving everything in her corner of the floor as she looked outside. After about 10 minutes she finally fell into a deep sleep waiting for him.

"Hina-chan…" Someone whispered in her ear. She slowly opened her eyes to find Naruto leaning over her, sitting on the edge of the couch. "You waited up for me didn't you?"

"Yes…" She whispers and smiles slightly.

"That's nice of you Hina-chan. I mean I didn't want to worry you." He smiled and kissed her forehead. "But you need your rest…" He whispers.

"No I don't Naruto-kun… I need you…" She whispers and pulls him down into a hug. She holds him tight as he slowly wraps his arms around her and holds tight. "Just for tonight… Stay here with me…" She whispers in his ear. His answer came to hers lovingly as he kissed her passionately. She smiles as he lays next to her on the large couch as she drifts off into a peaceful slumber.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Toma came down the next morning to find Naruto and Hinata asleep on the couch. Toma lifts an eyebrow and goes to the kitchen. He sits at the table with a pen and a piece of paper. He begins writing telling Sakura what has happened leaving out the bad details such as the night at the shrine. He sighs as he slowly pictures her face as he writes. (I do this too when I don't see the person often, I need to see who I'm writing too in order to write a good letter). As he continued writing about the ship ride over and Naruto's pranks he told her how he missed her and how he never thought he'd miss anyone this much. He sighed when he heard the two sleeping on the couch begin to stir.

"I should tell her about them…" He whispers. He then begins to describe what's going on with Hinata and Naruto, Hinata's confidence had grown and Naruto had become stronger but he was still obnoxious. Toma looked to the doorway to find Naruto standing there rubbing his eyes with his lightly made fists.

"You were writing a letter to Sakura-chan?" He whispers as Toma shakes his head yes. "I need to summon Gamikichi don't I?" Naruto whispers.

"No Naruto, Gamikichi can't make it over the sea, I'll find another way to send it so go back to bed…" Toma whispers gently knowing the blonde was tired from training, he knew how Naruto was and how hard the training was. The blonde slowly went back to the living room. The next thing Toma heard was Naruto climbing back on the couch and a light groan from the sleeping Hyuuga. Toma sighed as he thought of what Disara wanted to teach Hinata, Toma hoped she would learn it fast so he could get his letter to Sakura. Omari had taught him how to summon wolves and Disara had the best summon ever, the phoenix. Even though Disara never used it he knew of the powers of the phoenix. It healed with its tears and it was very powerful with fire jutsu. Toma shook his head lightly and went back to writing his letter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hinata woke only hours later after Naruto had climbed back on the couch. She looked around to find Naruto asleep next to her, his arm around her waist lightly and his head resting on her shoulder, his face buried in her neck. She smiles as she looks to the doorway up stairs to find Disara.

"Good morning Disara-sensei." Hinata said as Disara looked to her.

"So you're finally up, I was just about to take a picture of you two…" Disara smirked as the Hyuuga blushed a dark crimson. "Don't worry; I won't now that you're up."

"Thank you…" Hinata whispers and looks down at Naruto.

"Don't worry he gets to sleep some more. But you don't on the other hand." Disara said. Hinata quickly looked up to her and watched as Disara's mouth crept into a smile. "You're gonna have to get up Hinata, you have some training to do."

"Training? But I've been working on the medical jutsu like I was told-" Hinata starts as Disara laughs lightly.

"This will help; it has healing capabilities beyond any other thing or jutsu. I'm going to teach you you're new summoning." Disara smiles as the girl's eyes go wide.

"Like Naruto-kun's summoning? With animals?" Hinata asks as Disara shakes her head yes.

"Yours will be better than Naruto's, yours can fly and heal and fight. It's a sacred bird that was never supposed to be taught in the summoning arts again." Disara heads for the door. "I'll be outside waiting for you…" Disara disappears into the cold outside.

"I finally get to summon…." Hinata says happily as she slowly and carefully gets out of Naruto's grip. Naruto whimpers when she moves, most of the heat going with her. Hinata smiles gently and puts a blanket over him and he relaxes slightly. She kisses his forehead and he smiles in is sleep. "I'll be back Naruto-kun…" She hurries outside, grabbing her coat on the way out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Toma enjoyed watching Disara train people, when they did something wrong Disara would rub it in their face that she could do it but they can't. In Hinata's position this training session was boring. Not only did Disara go easy on her because she was injured but also because Hinata barely did anything wrong. Toma sighed as Hinata begun to practice the hand signs for the summoning. He quickly looked to the door to find Naruto standing there wrapped in a blanket. Toma wanted to laugh but he couldn't muster up the courage, the blonde before him looked like shit. Naruto sat next to Toma and watched as Hinata kept working on her summoning jutsu. Naruto watched in amazement as she summoned a little chick. Hinata scooped it up and held it close so it wouldn't get cold.

"You know Naruto… You got the perfect girl." Toma whispered as they watched Hinata cuddle the little chick as the chick rubbed against her cheek. "She's sweet and sincere… There's no girl like her…"

"I know…" Naruto looks at Toma. "What is she trying to summon anyways?"

"A phoenix." Toma said as he looked back to Hinata.

"Wait I thought they weren't real…" Naruto said as he looked to Hinata.

"They're as real as demons, and you know they're real."

"Wow… I mean, my Hina-chan's summoning a strong bird. Is she gonna help you deliver the message to Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, she's sending a message to her cousin while I'm sending the message to Sakura." Toma smiled. "She looks so happy."

"She almost always does now; she used to feel so bad since she was the weak heiress of the Hyuuga. That's all they saw her as." Naruto whispers remembering the time he saw Hinata's father hit her and call her weak. Oh how he wished that he could beat the shit out of Hiashi.

"How long have they called her weak?"

"I don't remember but it seems like forever, ever since I met her they other Hyuuga's have called her weak. Her cousin used to until I knocked some sense into him in the chuunin exams. After that Neji's been protective of her like she was his little sister instead of hating her because she was of the main branch." Naruto said as Toma looked to him confusingly.

"Ok you lost me with the whole hating because of the branch thing." Toma said as he looked back to the two women before them.

"That's ok, I got lost the first time until Kiba and Shino explained it to me." Naruto said as he went back to looking at the phoenix summoners. They watched as Disara summoned a phoenix that now rested on her arm. It was about 4 feet tall and it was a beautiful shade set of reds. Hinata stared in awe as the phoenix looked to her and the little chick in her hands. Disara smiled as the large phoenix allowed Hinata to gently stroke its feathers. "Wow… They're neat…" Naruto whispered as he watched the phoenix.

"Yeah, the boss phoenix is a lot bigger than that though, maybe about 10 feet tall without its extended neck…" Toma said as Naruto stared at him astonishingly.

"Wow… That's cool…" Naruto looks back to the girls. "But Gamabunta is still so much bigger than that."

"Yeah but that's a frog, not a bird. That's a pretty big bird." Toma said as they watched Hinata try the summoning jutsu again and come to summon a little phoenix with about 4 or 5 feathers on it.

"Look Disara-sensei! It's bigger!" Hinata cheered. Her confidence rose as she gently skimmed a finger on the little phoenix's head. "It's so cute!"

"But cutes not what we're aiming for Hinata, you need at least a semi full grown phoenix by the end of the day." Disara said as the girls face lit up.

"You think I can do it?" Hinata whispers.

"Of course you can." Disara smiles warmly as Hinata looks up at her and smiles brightly. Hinata thought of this day being the second best day of her life.

* * *


	18. Summonings and a Sealed Letter

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto for I lost it in a bet to Kishimoto while I was in Japan... bummer...

* * *

Chapter 18: Summonings and a Sealed Letter!

* * *

Later on that night Omari had taken them to the shrine to train. He smiled as Naruto summoned Gamikichi and Toma summoned a silver wolf that now stood at his side. Toma has said the wolf's name was Hintui; he was the youngest of the wolf leaders of the summoning. Hinata kept trying to summon a bigger more matured phoenix but she still only got little chicks. Finally Naruto had begun helping her. He gently took her hands and went through the hand signs with her as he showed her where to pump her chakra to when summoning and he told her how much. She tried yet again when Naruto had removed his hands and this time the phoenix had feathers that covered its body but it was still quite small. Hinata happily hugs Naruto for helping her get further on the summoning. Toma laughs lightly as the small phoenix attaches itself to Gamikichi's back. Naruto and Hinata quickly look to Gamikichi. Hinata hurries and takes the phoenix off of his back.

"I'm so sorry Gamikichi, did she hurt you?" Hinata said worriedly as she kneeled in front of Gamikichi and gently stroked his back where the phoenix had attached itself. A cooling sensation filled the small toad and it forgot all about what happened.

"I'm fine Hinata. Don't worry bout me." He says quickly as he watches Naruto kneel next to him.

"Good, I hoped you weren't hurt…" She whispers and smiles at the toad that smiles right back at her then looks to its master who is now kneeling next to Hinata.

"You know… Hinata you're never going to get the summoning done if you just stand there…" Toma says and folds his arms across his chest he sighs as Hinata hurries to her feet and prepares herself to summon again.

"So do I have to deliver another letter boss?" Gamikichi asks in his normal fast voice as Naruto looks to him.

"Not this time, we're going to have Hina-chan's phoenix deliver it since it's over the cold sea and I know how you hate to swim…" Naruto said as the frog sighs.

"Well Jiraiya summoned me lately to deliver a letter to you boss but he said no after told him where you were…" The small toad said as Naruto looked away.

"What did the letter say?" Naruto asks as he watches Hinata try to summon again getting no results different than before.

"I'm not sure, it wasn't for you boss. It was for someone else, I think it was for Hinata." Gamikichi looked at Hinata then looked to Naruto.

"For Hina-chan? Who was it from?" Naruto asked as he looked down at the toad.

"I'm not sure boss, the letter will be here soon though, it was sent out yesterday by bird." The toad watched as Naruto sighed and folded his arms across his chest. "Something wrong boss?"

"No, just thinking about who it could be from and why they would try to contact her…" Naruto whispers as he thinks to himself of who would ever want to contact her while she was on a mission.

"We'll ignore it for now, when it comes we'll deal with it then." Toma says as he walks up and places a hand on Naruto's shoulder. They both look to Hinata when they hear a loud bird cry. A phoenix about 3 feet tall stands in front of Hinata, who's now on her knees. "Wow… She did it…" Toma whispers as the phoenix looks at Hinata then looks to Gamikichi then to Hintui.

"Wow Hina-chan, she's beautiful." Naruto smiles as Hinata smiles back.

"Well what do you know, I'm gone for only an hour and I come back to a phoenix that isn't a chick. Of course it isn't a full grown summoning but it will do…" Disara walks up and puts a hand on Hinata's shoulder. "You did well Hinata, now you should get some rest you've been pushing yourself awfully hard because of this."

"Hai…" Hinata whispers and gets to her feet. The phoenix looks at her then looks to Disara knowing the connection now of why it was summoned. The phoenix disappears and Hinata looks to the boys. "Let's go back to the house." She smiles and walks out with Naruto holding her hand and Toma on her other side talking about her phoenix. Disara watches them walk away and from her sight.

"They've grown attached to each other…" She whispers and looks to Gamikichi and Hintui. "A little too fond of each other… But they remind me of a family… They may be a bunch of kids but…" She looks back to where they had walked off to. "I think this is going very well…" She whispers and walks away towards the shrine as the two summonings follow as if they were drawn to her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They had a long bustling conversation over dinner that night. Disara was still thinking about other things but the three chuunin joked around with Omari and Naruto messed with his food causing Hinata to laugh. Toma watched them and smiled but he truly was beginning to worry about the woman who was sitting next to him. Disara was too quiet for being happy.

"So, can we go into town tomorrow?" Naruto asks happily. Omari smiles.

"I guess you can, I mean I'm not stopping you just make sure to be good though. I don't need any of the snow ninja dragging you back here on bad behavior." Omari said as he took another bite if spaghetti.

"We all can go right?" Hinata asks as she looks to Toma and Naruto then to Omari.

"All three of you should go together, but Disara and I must prepare for Naruto's second part of his demon training…" Omari said and looked to them then to Disara. Omari kept his face calm but he knew something was wrong by how her eyes stared at the table and her food that had gone untouched.

"Is there more food?" Naruto asks and looks at Omari. When Omari doesn't answer for about 3 minutes Naruto asks again and waves a hand in front of his face bringing Omari to look at Naruto.

"Sorry Naruto, I was thinking about something I have to do tonight." Omari apologizes as Naruto smiles.

"That's ok Omari-sensei. So is there anymore food?" Naruto asks as Hinata goes to the kitchen and cleans off her plate as Naruto sulks into the kitchen. She looks to him and frowns slightly.

"There's no more I guess." She says as Naruto slowly shakes his head no.

"We ate the last little bit… He said he'd buy some more the next time he went into town…" Naruto sighed.

"Naruto-kun, maybe we can get some tomorrow if you like."

"But it's expensive." Naruto sighs and rests his head against her back as she washes the dishes.

"Don't worry about the cost, I'll deal with that." Hinata smiles as the blondes face lights up and he smiles at her.

"Really?" He asks and he jumps up in victory as she shakes her head yes. He turns her to face him and he pins her against the counter and kisses her deeply. "Thank you Hina-chan." He smiles as she blushes a deep crimson.

"Hey you two none of that in my kitchen…" Omari walks in and Naruto quickly steps away from Hinata as they both are now blushing crimson. Omari puts his dishes in the sink as Hinata hurries to clean them to make the situation less awkward but Omari stops her. "You can do that up in your room… Now go I'll finish the dishes…."

"But Omari-sensei I can-" Hinata starts but stops when Omari makes his way to cleaning the dishes.

"Go Hinata, you need to relax and get some sleep if you guys want to go to town tomorrow." Omari says as she shakes her head yes and her and Naruto exit the room. As they leave Disara walks in with her plates which still have quite a bit of food on them. She puts them by the sink and before she can walk away Omari takes her wrist. She looks at him. "What's wrong? Your mind is very cloudy you know…" He whispers.

"I was thinking about what will happen when the two years are over…" She whispers.

"You think they'd forget you?" He whispers.

"No… But, with Toma… Should I leave him in Konoha? I don't know… I have to come back here in the end but I don't know what to do other than that…" She whispers.

"You know you can visit them whenever you want to, don't worry about it alright?"

"Alright…" She whispers as he pulls her close with one hand.

"And if I have to… We'll move there…" He whispers and smiles as she stares at him in disbelief.

"But you love it here… You'd really leave here and go with me?" She whispers.

"Yeah, but I'll only move after the two years are up. I'll need time to pack and to transfer my ninja ranks over to Konoha." He smiles as she kisses his cheek.

"Thank you Omari… This means a lot to me…"

"You're welcome, besides I was starting to get attached to them." He shrugs as he kisses her gently.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They woke early the next day, Hinata hurried to wake up Naruto and Toma. Toma woke up easily but she had a hard time getting Naruto up. She had used every idea any lover would do but only one thing would work. She blushed as she french kissed Naruto gently. He woke slowly wakes and looks up at her.

"You need to get up sleepy…" She whispers. "If you wan to go into town that is." She slowly backs away from him but she's pulled down on top of him as he ravishes her mouth. She lays there as he kisses surprised that he could ever do that.

"Hina-chan…" He whispers. She tries to catch her breath as he slowly sits up with her in his lap. "Let's go…" He whispers. She smiles and gets off of him and hurries to get ready as she rushes downstairs. She looks around for Disara and Omari but neither of them answered when she knocked on their doors and the house was empty. She slowly went to the door only to find a letter on the ground with the Hyuuga seal on it.

"What's this…?" She whispers as she opens it and pulls out a letter. She slowly begins to read it after she's done she drops it to the ground. Naruto comes bounding down the stairs and spots Hinata by the door and he notices the letter on the floor.

"Hina-chan… Are you ok?" He whispers as he slowly approaches her. He goes over to her and before he could reach for her or the letter she hugged his chest tight and buried her face into it. "What's going on?" He whispers and she looks up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Neji-nii-san… He…" She whispers. Naruto gently strokes her hair.

"What about Neji, Hinata?" He asks as she buries her face in the crook of his neck.

"Neji-nii-san is g-getting… M-married…" Hinata whispers.

"Married?" Naruto says and tilts Hinata's face up. He tears of joy had come to a stop and she was smiling slightly. "To who?" He asks quietly.

"To Tenten-san…" Hinata whispers.

"Wait Tenten's marrying Neji!?" Naruto quickly picks up the letter and reads it. "They're waiting for us to get back to have to wedding…. And he finally got the courage to say it… Good for him." Naruto said as he folded up the letter and put it back in the envelope. "This must be the letter Gamikichi was talking about earlier…"

"I can't wait! I get to help pick out Tenten-san's dress and I get to be a bridesmaid!" Hinata exclaims cheerfully. Naruto smiles and hugs Hinata tight.

"You'll make a wonderful bridesmaid; just make sure you keep Tenten calm as long as you can." He laughs lightly as she does also.

"Don't worry, I'll do my best." She smiles up at him as Toma comes down the stairs.

"What's going on?" He asks and looks at them.

"Hinata-chan's cousin is getting married, we got the letter today." Naruto said as he wrapped an arm around Hinata's waist and turned to face Toma.

"Well then, congratulations. Now let's get out of here before they get back and make us stay." Toma says as he heads for the door. Hinata and Naruto smile at each other and follow after Toma hand in hand.

* * *


	19. The Town Crisis

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto for I lost it in a bet to Kishimoto while I was in Japan... bummer...

* * *

Chapter 19: The Town Crisis!

* * *

The town was as Toma has described it to them on the way there. For being a small country the town was full of people. Of course there wasn't as many people as there was in Konoha but there was still enough to fill the streets. Hinata watched as they entered, her eyes taking in the surroundings wondering how they could have this many people in such a cold place. Naruto held her hand tight as she slowly wandered around pointing out things she had never seen before. She smiles back at the boys as Toma explains the history and whatever Hinata points too. Naruto smiles when they walk into a weapon shop. The weapons there were different and they had some weird characteristics that he had never seen before. Toma had explained them only to get a confused look from the blonde.

"You know, this place has some weird stuff…" Naruto whispers as he picks up a larger kunai than usual which is considerable lighter than the normal kunai. "Wow… This is cool." He whispers as Hinata peers over his shoulder to look at what he has.

"We have some of those in the Hyuuga house…" She whispers and looks to the windmill shurikens hanging on the wall with weird looking blades on it making it look more deadly.

"You know, that shuriken is one of a kind here in this village. It's actually from the Stone Country." Toma said as Hinata looked to him for an explanation.

"Let's get it!" Naruto cheered.

"You can't." Toma stated simply.

"Why not?" Naruto asks disappointed. The blonde frowns when Toma sighs at the question and looks to both Naruto and Hinata.

"Because since it's one of a kind the store is keeping it as a keepsake from the other village. If you want one you can get one in Stone Country when we go there for training." Toma says and Hinata smiles.

"Well I'm going to move on to the next store you two." She whispers and Naruto looks to her.

"I'll come too Hina-chan!" He cheers as he follows her out with Toma following closely behind. They enter the clothing store to find heavy jackets, shirts, and pants among all the racks in the front. Hinata starts looking at the coats and Naruto comes up behind her and he points out a tight black coat with shuriken pockets and a fuzzy hood. "You should get that one Hina-chan. I mean it won't hide your figure and it's like the normal Chuunin and Jounin clothes."

"You want me to get since it doesn't hide me from the world and that's all right?" She looks back at him and he gives her his trademark grin. "I guess I could get this one…." She whispers. Naruto cheers and kisses her in front of everyone. Some of the other customers do the whole Awww thing while others don't even notice. Toma smiles at his two comrades.

"Let's go get something to eat." Toma says and Naruto quickly looks to him wanting food more than anything at that moment.

"Can we have that spaghetti stuff?" Naruto asks Toma. When Toma shakes his head yes Naruto cheers and pulls Hinata out of the store after she's done making her purchase. Before they knew it they were in a little restaurant eating spaghetti and meatballs. Naruto hummed as he ate, happily looking at Hinata and Toma who took their time with their food.

"As soon as we leave this country you won't be having anymore of this, you know that right Naruto?" Toma says as the blonde bows his head in defeat. Hinata watches as he sighs about not being able to have it as if Ramen was taken away from him forever.

"Don't worry Naruto…" Hinata whispers. Naruto looks up to her and watches as she smiles warmly. "We'll find some way to get it to come to Konoha."

"Do you really think we can get it to come to Konoha?" He asks.

"Of course, even if I have to bring it there myself and cook it." She smiles as he jumps out of his getting all the other customers attention. Noticing he's attracting attention he sits back down and eats his food in silence getting a laugh out of Hinata and Toma.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Toma took off after they ate to go buy something that he thought Sakura would like as a souvenir from the country. Hinata and Naruto wandered around on their own hand in hand for awhile looking at the things around the town like the icy white blossomed trees which was unusual to see. They had been told that it was a jutsu that made the trees like that, Hinata liked what she saw and actually got to learn how to do it. Naruto watched as his girlfriend made a withered tree blossom with the white flowers, the petals falling around them. Hinata smiles to Naruto and he blushes slightly as she does also. He pulls her close and kisses her lightly as the pedals fell around them. Hinata blushed crimson now, knowing that people were looking at them.

"Naruto-kun, we should move on and go see the rest of the town…" She whispers as he smiles and holds her close with an arm around her waist.

"Your right Hina-chan, let's move on." He smiles and walks away with her still held tight.

"Let's go see the fountain, I've heard all about it." Hinata looks up at him and he smiles down at her.

"Sure let's go see this fountain of hers, but in order for us to truly enjoy it we need to capture the moment." He said and laughed lightly when she gave him a puzzled look.

"Capture the moment? But they don't have any cameras here do they?" She asks as he stops.

"I'm going to go find one!" Naruto ran off leaving her there alone. She looked around and noticed a small shop she entered it and found a beautiful picture frame with beads and a shuriken on it. She smiles and purchases it thinking it would be perfect for some pictures along with a few others. She got 2 for there and she thought about how she could buy one in each country. She had one from the sand back at the house and she smiled at her idea. When she emerged from the store and looked around to find Naruto running towards her. "Found one." He says out of breathe while holding up the camera in his hands. She smiles.

"Well then, shall we be off?" She asks and he smiles.

"Yeah let's go!" He takes her hand as they head off to the fountain.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The day went by slowly for awhile; they had seen tons of things such as the fountain that Hinata mentioned which was made of ice that still shot out water. They sat at the fountain to take the picture, a man passing by helped by taking the camera and taking it for them. In the picture Hinata sat there with her hands folded in her lap right next to Naruto. Before she knew it Naruto kissed her and pulled her into him as the camera went off. The man laughed lightly as Hinata blushed a deep crimson from the embarrassment that Naruto had enjoyed. After that incident Naruto was very curious about the fountain and had accidentally chipped off a piece. Hinata said he was lucky that no one noticed at all, since everyone was already staring at them for the picture, and he smiled to her giving her a grin. The people said it wasn't ice it just looked like it and felt like it sometimes. They said it was a rare crystal you could only find in Snow Country in the eastern mines. Naruto had been hiding the piece he got from Hinata the rest of the time there. They went down to the beach where the water still moved from the warmth of the sea. Hinata sits on the beach and looks out over the water.

"What's wrong Hina-chan?" Naruto asks as he sits next to her.

"I guess I'm worried…" She whispers "Worried about going back…" She stares out to sea as he looks to her. "About whether my father will accept me or not… Of whether he will allow me to be with you or not…."

"Hina-chan, he can't tear us apart. I won't let him." Naruto smiles warmly as he tries to get her to smile but he fails terribly. He looks out to the sea like she is. "You know… I wonder what everyone else is doing… Maybe just maybe they're thinking about us…." He whispers. "Maybe when we get back they'll be able to accept us… Even me."

"They should accept you… I mean you'll be Hokage some day, the Rokudaime." She looks to him. "Naruto-kun, do you really think they'll allow us to be together?" She asks and he slowly looks to her. He smiles, and as he does Hinata blushes slightly.

"Of course they will, they'll have to since we'll be strong enough to kick all their asses…" He laughs after he gets a small giggle out of her from the comment.

"Thank you Naruto-kun…" She whispers and lays her head on his shoulder.

"You're welcome Hina-chan." He says as he lays his head against hers. They sit there staring at the sea for a good 10 minutes when a scream comes from the town. Hinata and Naruto quickly look to the town. Naruto jumps to his feet and pulls Hinata up to her feet as they run off towards the village.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Toma heard the scream as clear as day as he rushed towards it, he was close and he could tell as he entered the square. A woman lay on the ground injured and unconscious. He could tell that she was a civilian and nothing more as he looked to the statue of their guardian spirit the 6 tailed white wolf the demon that was locked away for good. Toma spotted a ninja in white garb standing on top of it looking down at Toma with a death glare.

"Why did you kill her?" Toma growled lightly. The ninja smirked then looked to his right to find Hinata and Naruto now on his right. Hinata looks to Toma then she spots the injured woman on the ground.

"How dare you hurt someone who did nothing to you!" Naruto yells at the ninja.

"She did something alright…" The ninja says in a deep and low voice that cackles a little.

"Here's the plan." Toma said. "You turn yourself in and accept your punishment, or me and my friend Naruto give you your punishment now and kick your ass." Toma growls.

"Well then I'll take option two even though I know you can't touch me…" The ninja laughs. He feels a kunai against his back and his eyes go wide then he closes them. Hinata rushes over to the woman and begins to heal her as Toma blocks her from the man. The ninja opens his eyes and looks to Toma and Hinata. He looks over to Naruto. "The girl tried to use genjutsu no doubt…. But it doesn't work on me sweetie…" He laughs. "I'll kill you first darling then I'll go for your friends." The ninja laughs.

"You won't be touching Hina-chan; I'll kill you if you do." Naruto growls as Hinata ignores what's going on and goes back to healing the woman.

"Ready… Set…. GO!" Toma shouts as Toma and Naruto disappear. Before the citizens know it they all see Naruto and Toma shoving kunais against the ninjas kunais as the ninja shoves them back. Hinata has a man carry the woman away as she quickly evacuates everyone from the area and into buildings and houses. She hurries back to the square to find Naruto pushing his kunai against the mans right hand kunai and Toma doing the same on the left. The ninja disappears and Toma and Naruto quickly look around. Hinata activates her Byakugan and looks around.

"Above!" She yells and they both look up to find the ninja coming towards them but they jump back to dodge the attack. The ninja growls and notices Hinata and the Byakugan eyes she has.

"A Hyuuga…" The ninja whispers and looks back to the boys who are both doing hand signs. A big lightning dragon comes from Naruto while a dragon of pitch black comes from Toma. Both of them clash against the man and creates a big explosion. When the smoke clears the man is gone.

"Toma behind you!" Hinata yells. Before Toma can turn around or react to anything a foot slams into his back and makes him go flying into the statue. He lies in the statue at the feet of the wolf limp.

"Hinata! Get Toma!" Naruto yells as he blocks the ninja from Toma's limp body. Hinata nods and hurries over to Toma and she begins checking his injuries. Naruto holds the ninja off with one kunai and shoves him back. Hinata finally finishes healing Toma but he doesn't wake due to the massive head trauma from the statue. Hinata looks to Naruto who's got 7 clones surrounding the man and they're all thrusting kunais at the man but he keeps dodging. The ninja destroys all 7 clones with one swing and punches Naruto in the face causing him to fall back to the ground. He groans and goes to get up but can't. The man goes to throw a kunai at him but before they know it Hinata stands in front of Naruto and she holds tight to the mans wrist forcing chakra into it causing the man to drop the kunai.

"Never attack my comrades… When they are down." She growls at the man. She shoves him back.

"Careful Hina-chan… He's really strong in Taijutsu…" Naruto says to the girl who's shielding him.

"Don't worry… Jyuuken is Taijutsu." Hinata drops down into her Jyuuken stance as the ninja cracks his neck and his knuckles. He smirks as he looks her up and down.

"So I finally get to face a Hyuuga… How interesting, I mean I get to fight a very sexy Hyuuga. Your nothing like what I've been told, they say the Hyuuga's are ugly people but you're beautiful…" The ninja says as he whistles lightly.

"Flattery gets you no where…" She whispers. "Now come at me with all you've got." She readies herself as she thinks about her two comrades who were injured, the poor woman who had nothing to do with this, and about her lover who lay behind her his face was bruised already dark and blue. She angered at this, this meant the man was strong but she'd have to be stronger for them and everyone in this village. This was her first challenge.

* * *


	20. Time to Shine! Pasts Revealed!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto for I lost it in a bet to Kishimoto while I was in Japan... bummer...

* * *

Chapter 20: Time to Shine! Pasts Revealed!

* * *

Hinata watched carefully as the ninja circled her thinking he would try something at any moment. He charged at her and dodged his punch to the left, then the right. She quickly dodged as he tried to trip her. He knew that the Hyuuga's weakness was fighting in the air but he knew nothing of Hinata. He tried to hit her in the air and she gracefully dodged and landed on the back edge of a bench.

"How do you do that! Hyuuga's aren't supposed to be able to fight in the air!" He yells confusingly at Hinata who only smirks.

"I'm not like other Hyuuga's." She says simply.

"I don't believe you." He growls and charges at her she dodges his attack and front flips over him and lands behind him. She shoves her finger in the chakra point just below his ribs. He groans and holds his side as he tries to stay standing. She shifts back into her Jyuuken stance as he readies himself once more. Toma slowly opens his eyes and watches as Hinata remains calm as the ninja circles her. Naruto watches closely and then looks to Toma.

"Thank god you're awake. We thought you'd be put into a coma or something like that…" Naruto said as he looked back to Hinata.

"He got you pretty good in the face." Toma said as he watched Hinata.

"Shut up." Naruto growls as he slowly gets to his feet. "As soon as Hinata needs help I'm going in…" He says and brushes himself off. "You stay back; you're a lot worse than me."

"Well then your friends are to their feet…" The ninja says hoping she would look to them.

"I see them; don't think your little looking trick would work." She says as she watches him closely. "I don't need to look at them to see them… You forget the Byakugan can see 360 degrees around me without me having to look myself." She says as she watches him move to the left then to the right. The ninja charges at her again hoping he would catch her off balance but she dodged yet again and lodged yet another finger into her side. The ninja stumbled back and groaned lightly. A little girl pokes her head out from around the corner. The man spots her and slowly moves towards the girl without making it obvious. Hinata watches him and doesn't notice the girl. The ninja uses a smoke bomb. Hinata hurries and does a wind jutsu to clear the smoke to reveal the man holding the little girl in one arm and a kunai to her neck with his other hand.

"Admit defeat and I'll let the little one live…" The ninja growls lightly. The little girl begins to fuss, she begins to kick and scream for help as tears run down her cheeks. Hinata stares at the man, her memories from when her mother was still alive flood into her mind. She remembers being kidnapped by the cloud ninja and about how she was almost killed in the same situation that this little girl was in.

"I…" Hinata whispers as she watches the little scream and cry as Hinata did once.

"Hina-chan! You've got to save her! It's your job to protect the people of this village while you are a temporary resident of this land!" Naruto yells to Hinata who he can tell is trembling lightly. He noticed that she must've lived through it before for she could only stare at the man. Naruto took a step towards them but the kunai moved closer to the girl's throat.

"You move any closer and I'll kill you…" The man growls and holds the girl tight which calmed her fussing a little for she could no longer move her arms.

"Leave her alone." Hinata whispers. "Let her go and I'll admit defeat." She whispers and bows her head. The ninja smirks and looks to Naruto then back to Hinata.

"Then come over here my sweet… You're going to come with me for awhile…" He says as he watches Hinata slowly come towards him. Naruto's hands ball up into tight fists as he watches his girlfriend slowly walk towards the other shinobi. She stands next to him as he releases the little girl. The girl runs off into the town still crying for her mom as he goes to grab for Hinata. She quickly turns and shoves her hand against his chest. Blood spews out of his mouth as he drops limply to the ground.

"Hina-chan!" Naruto runs over to her and hugs her tight. She doesn't move she only allows herself to be held tight. He frowns but holds her tight as he feels her loosen up and collapse against him. She buries her face in his chest but she stays quiet. Toma watches and slowly gets to his feet. Naruto looks at him and nods and Toma slowly starts into town to tell the village the threat is over. "Hina-chan, you going to be alright?" Naruto whispers as he rests his head against hers.

"I'm fine now..." She whispers. "I was just thinking..."

"And you know you dropped your guard completely while you did... What happened?" He tilts her head up so she looks up at him. When he saw the tears rolling down her cheeks his heart sunk to the floor. He kissed a tear that streamed down her cheek. "Hina-chan... Everything's ok now, the girls safe..."

"But she could've been killed..." Hinata whispers, "It could've been like when I was caught..." Hinata looks down to the ground but Naruto tilts her head up again. "She was like me when I was younger..." She looks into his eyes seeing the love as the tears slowly came to a stop. "When my mother was alive we went to the cloud village. When we returned home only a few months after I was kidnapped... They caught the cloud ninja before he could escape the village but in order to get me back my mother had to make the same decision I had to make... But in her case... She lost her life for mine..."

"Hinata it wasn't the same, it wasn't a cloud ninja... You and the girl are fine, and in my eyes you could never do the wrong thing, only good things come out of what you do." He smiles warmly as she smiles slightly.

"Well then, are you feeling better now Hinata-chan?" Toma asks as he slowly approaches them. Naruto holds her close still as she relaxes. "The people are grateful, but I think we should start heading back... Disara and Omari won't be done setting up till late so we can do something back at the house. Train, relax, even watch a movie if you want to." Toma says and turns away. "Come on" He walks away.

"You want me to carry you Hinata-chan?" Naruto asks and looks to her.

"Please..." She whispers as he turns and she gets on his back. She holds tight to his neck as he grabs hold of her legs and holds tight as he goes after Toma. He catches up to him after a good 10 minutes. They leave the village and about half way there Toma looks to Naruto and Hinata.

"I knew that would happen." Toma said to Naruto and looked ahead.

"That what would happen?" Naruto asks and Toma smiles to himself.

"Hinata-chan, she's fast asleep." Toma says and looks back at Naruto who is now looking at Hinata. Naruto then looks to Toma and smiles.

"I didn't even notice... She was so quiet so I thought she was thinking but I guess I was wrong."

"Very wrong... She must be really tired..." Toma approaches the house first and unlocks the door and opens it for Naruto as he goes inside. Naruto slowly goes upstairs and lays Hinata on her bed and covers her up. He kisses her forehead and quietly goes out into and downstairs to find Toma lounging on the couch.

"What you watching?" Naruto asks and sits next to him eyeing the television.

"Not sure... This was what was on when I turned on the TV." Toma said and looked to Naruto. "She tucked in?"

"Yeah, she didn't even wake up. She didn't move at all, She must be pretty tired..." Naruto whispers and quickly glances to Toma then back to the TV. "This show is... Weird..." He mumbles.

"Omari watches it... It reminds me of some weird novel..." Toma groans as a young couple comes on the screen as if it were about romance. It hit Naruto then when the couples were focused in on. It was from those damn books!

"Those are from pervy sages books!" Naruto exclaims and Toma looks at him.

"What?"

"Jiraiya-sensei makes those damn Come Come Paradise books! Those two are characters from them!" Naruto says while pointing to the screen.

"Wow... That's pretty weird... Wait, how do you know that?" Toma gives him a questioning look.

"He made me reading them while training with him..." Naruto sighs and bows his head. "I had nothing to read and he wanted me to train while reading to keep my eyes off of what I was doing so he made me read those books..." Naruto looks up to Toma. "Kakashi-sensei always asks when the new one is coming out since Jiraiya-sensei, pervy sage, tells me about the release date all the time."

"I see, that sure is interesting to know..."

"I found that Kakashi-sensei likes them when I trained with him, he always trains with that damn book..."

"So the copycat likes romance books by none other than one of the three legendary Sannin... Wow your life seems pretty interesting. I can't wait to meet all of them and your friends." Toma smiles. Naruto quickly looks to him and smiles.

"Wait your going to actually enter my village this time?" Naruto asks.

"Of course, I promised both Sakura and you guys that I would... Disara said it would be ok but more likely towards the ending of our training..." Toma groans as Naruto pats him on the back hard.

"Cool! I can introduce you to Kakashi-sensei and Ero-sennin!" Naruto cheers as Toma looks down.

"What did I get myself into..." Toma sighs lightly so Naruto doesn't notice.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The dreams wouldn't stop, she hated this and no one would ever understand. Hinata tossed in turn in bed, the two men downstairs unaware of what was going on. The memories flooding back to her in the sleep that she thought might be peaceful for once. She dreamed of her mother, of how things were before she died. She thought of how her father was so kind then, how he had tucked her in and kissed her forehead, how he smiled almost every time she looked at him. None of it was like that anymore... She cried at the funeral of her mother and something changed in her father, he was now cruel and wouldn't even look to her.

_**Hinata's Dream**_

She looked in the mirror and spun around gracefully. Being the Hyuuga heir meant everything to her and she loved her life. Her mother and father said that she was the splitting image of them... Her mother's beautiful looks and her soft heart, her father's power and his confidence. Hinata Hyuuga was happy... She began to wander the village when she turned 3; she waved to the people as she walked beside her mother. Festivals had to be her favorite time for she got to see all her friends. She had been hanging out with Kiba a lot lately since he lived close by. Hinata finally was able to go out on her own at the age of 4, she had traveled the whole village meeting new people and greeting anyone who walked by her. That's when she saw the young blonde sitting at training grounds 7, alone. She wondered why he was alone but when she went to go near him a man pulled her away and said not to go near the demon. She didn't understand but the next night the boy was still there. Finally she snuck by the people and slowly approached the boy with her basket held tight, the hot food inside hidden by a white clothe.

"H-Hello..." She whispers as she stops only 2 feet away from him He quickly looked to her and noticed that she was his age, not only that but he had seen her before with the Hyuuga's.

"H-Hi..." He whispers and looks up to her. She stares at him and then looks into his eyes only seeing fear and loneliness. This made her heart sink and she kneeled next to him.

"Why are you out here alone?" She asks curiously as he looks to the ground.

"I have no family..." He whispers Hinata watches as tears well up in his eyes but they don't fall. She hugs him tight so his head rests on her shoulder. His eyes go wide with surprise as the young Hyuuga holds him tight.

"I'm sorry... You're alone and yet I have so much... Please allow me to help you, maybe even be your friend..." She whispers and drops her basket to the ground as she feels his tears run on her shirt. "Shhhh... It's ok now..." She whispers as she strokes his hair lovingly. After a few minutes he looks up at her, she smiles warmly as the blonde smiles happily. "Are you hungry?" She asks as she sits next to him.

"Yeah!" He exclaims happily as she uncovers the food in the basket to reveal some chicken and some hot steamy vegetables.

"Go ahead and help yourself..."

"Why are you helping me so much miss... ummm..." He looks down then looks up at her.

"Hinata, call me Hinata. I wanted to help you since I could only give to those who need help and I believe you did." She smiles as he gives her a wide grin.

"You guessed right then Hinata, I'm Naruto by the way..." He smiled as she handed him a plate and fork as he grabbed some of the food and began to eat as though he hadn't in years. She smiled as he ate taking small bites herself.

After they had finished eating they had told each other about themselves but as it began to get late Hinata said she had to go. With this she bowed to show respect to him as he embraced her. She blushed lightly at this, unaware of what was going on and why her cheeks felt so hot. When he let go of her she ran off home before he could ask about her red cheeks. As soon as Hinata shut the door she was embraced by her mother. Her mothers long silky black hair falling over her shoulders onto Hinata and the floor. Tears rolled down her mothers cheeks as she held Hinata tight.

"Mom... What's wrong...?" Hinata whispers but her mother says nothing to what her daughter said. "Mom... Please talk to me..." Hinata's eyes well up with tears as her mother doesn't respond. She hears yelling in the other room and her cousin Neji runs out of the room and down the hall.

"Hinata... You mustn't ever leave again without me..." Her mother whispers and strokes her hair softly Hinata closes her eyes wondering if she may ever be able to see her friend again. "I want you by me at all times..." She whispers and gently lifts Hinata up into her arms and held her close.

"Momma... I-I didn't do anything wrong I swear..." Hinata said to defend herself but her mother said nothing as her father approached them.

"Hinata you mustn't ever see that boy again..." He said and looked to his wife who only looked to him worry filling her eyes.

"Why not daddy? Naruto would never hurt me..." Hinata said as she watched her father look to her mother than look back to Hinata.

"Hinata, he is very dangerous and we don't want to lose you..."

"He's my friend! He'd never hurt me!" Hinata cries she quickly got out of her mothers grip and ran to her room and locked herself inside. Hinata's mother hurried to go after her but Hiashi held her back and held onto her tight.

"Leave her... She must sort it on her own..." He whispers to calm his wife. "Hira, she'll be fine, you should get some rest you're exhausted..." He whispered in her ear and led her to their room so she could relax and left her in peace. He went to the garden to relax as he heard a scream come from Hinata's room. He rushed to her room and flung the door open. (It was unlocked for some strange reason...) He looked around to find the window busted and the room empty. "HINATA!" He yells as he hurries to get the guards and his wife.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hinata awoke as a strange man carried her away from her home. She remembered what her parents had said and about how she missed Naruto already. She also remembered as she went to write a letter to the young blonde that a man busted in, she tried to fight back but in the end all she could do was scream before he carried her into the black night. She struggled in his grip but he tightened it as he hurried towards the practice fields. Hinata began to cry as the man stopped in practice field 7 to catch his breath. Little did the man know that there was a blonde boy watching from the darkness of the trees. His eyes scanned the man but when they found the young Hyuuga in his arms the blue eyes widened.

"Let me go!" Hinata cried but the man threw her to the ground to shut her up. She curled up into a ball as she cried holding her throbbing arm to stop the pain.

"Shut up you brat!" The man roared. Hinata looked up at the man to find a cloud symbol on a headband around the mans waist. She buried her face in her shoulder as he yelled at her again to shut her up but it didn't work. The man looked to the bushes as he heard the blonde move in them. The man watched the bushes closely not noticing the young Hyuuga slowly crawling away. She whimpered when she landed on her arm which caught the mans attention. He quickly looked to her and began to approach her. He hurried towards her ready to kick the girl to get her to stop moving. He felt his foot hit her but when he looked down to the girl the young blonde held her tight. The man could tell that the boy took the hit instead as he held the crying girl tight. The man pulled out a kunai and thought about how he could kill the boy who interfered with his plans.

"Naruto... Get out of here... You could get hurt..." Hinata whispered to him but Naruto only shielded her and held tighter.

"No... You're my friend... You helped me now I'll help you." He said as he held tight as the man went to stab the kunai into Naruto's back. Both of them closed their eyes tight afraid of what was going to happen. As a minute passed they opened their eyes to find Hinata's mother, Hira, in front of them the mans kunai in her shoulder. She kicked the man back from the children as Hinata stared up at her mother in terror. Her mother was hurt and it was her fault.

"Momma!" Hinata cried as her mother looked down to them. She looked back to the man as he got to his feet.

"Boy... I thought as the vessel you would cause nothing but disaster... But you saved my little girl and I owe you for that... But I have a favor to ask of you..." Her mother said to them Naruto nodded his head. "Good... Now please hide with Hinata so you don't get hurt... This may get messy..." She whispered as the blonde hurried to his feet. He helped Hinata up and pulled her away. Hinata struggled to get out of his grip but it didn't work. She watched as her mother slowly disappeared from view.

Her father had found them only hours later, he wanted to separate Hinata from Naruto's arms but her didn't have the heart to. Hiashi had ended the fight but he was too late to save Hira, he found her dead on the ground and he wished not to tell his daughter. He had given Naruto some money for helping them but he said he was never to tell Hinata of the incident again. Hinata didn't wake for three days, her shock from what had happened and her mother's death had been too much for her. Hiashi only fought against the people and the cloud who had accused him for killing someone who had done nothing to deserve it.

_**Dream Ended**_

Hinata quickly sat up and looked around. It was dark outside and the moon shined in through the window. She wiped the sweat from her brow as she remembered hearing the screams from her mother as Naruto had told her it was alright. She thought of how she knew Naruto back then, she hadn't remembered it, she knew her memories were erased... Even him... She hurried to her feet as she heard the TV downstairs. She hurried downstairs to find Naruto sitting on the couch watching a game show. Toma was gone, she thought about it a second and she knew he was in bed already. Naruto looked to her and set the remote down.

"Are you feeling any-" He started the sentence but it was ended quickly as Hinata quickly embraced him and held him tight. He was confused by how she was acting but he only wrapped his arms around her as she sat on the couch next to him holding as tight as she could without hurting him.

"I remember..." She whispers and he looks to her confused. "I remember when I first met you at training grounds 7... I remember the chicken and the conversation we had... I remember everything of when you protected me when I was kidnapped and how my mother was killed... She had you take me away so I couldn't see it... But I could hear it... I remember when you comforted me when I heard her screams... I remember it all now..."

"Hinata-chan... I..." He whispers

"You needn't explain yourself or apologize... I needed to remember on my own, I thank you Naruto-kun, you saved me back then..." She whispered and kissed him lightly. He watched her and smiled at her knowing that she'd be so much happier now knowing the truth about her past. He held her close and kissed her deeply as he heard a throat clear in the hall. They quickly pulled apart and looked to the hall door to find Toma standing there.

"You guys shouldn't do that in the living room of all places... Go to your room if you want to get intimate with each other..." Toma says and looks at the two blushing Konoha shinobi. "I mean it."

"But ummm... We... W-We never were going to..." Hinata whispered and looked to the floor.

"That's what it looked like to me... I don't care but you should really not do any of that stuff in the living room..." Toma says and Naruto looks to the floor in embarrassment knowing that Toma was right completely.

* * *


	21. Demons and Posing!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto for I lost it in a bet to Kishimoto while I was in Japan... bummer...

* * *

Chapter 21: Demons and Posing!

* * *

A week passed as Disara trained Naruto's body for the taming of the fox. Naruto hated all the manual labor and how Disara worked him so hard but he only went with it. Locking away the fox meant keeping Hinata and everyone safe from his demon, that's what he wanted more than anything. Naruto sighed as Disara began to speak again; he hated how she had to explain the training to him every time. Why couldn't she just demonstrate it and get out of the way as he tried?

"Naruto, this is going to be the start for the hardest training you will ever do in your life…" Disara said as she looked to the blonde who sat on the stump unhappily. He had no shirt on since she told him to so she could see the seal for if it were to break during the process they'd most likely all die.

"Let's just hurry up and get started…" Naruto groaned. Hinata was cooking tonight and he didn't want to miss it, she promised to make something similar to spaghetti which was even better than it. It made Naruto excited and he wanted to hurry so he wouldn't be late again for the fifth time this week. He was upset from not seeing anyone but Disara the past 6 days, he had no time to even say hi to Toma since he was training also and when he did say something to Hinata she was already fast asleep in bed.

"You can't rush the process you dumb ass…" Disara growled as she watched the blonde sit there impatiently. "Do you want to die in the process? I can just kill you if you want that to happen, it'd save me a lot of time..."

"I'm not going to let you try to kill me! I just don't want to train so late tonight... I don't want to miss dinner tonight." He yells as Disara sighs knowing that would be what the blonde was complaining about. She placed her hands on her hips and took a deep breath.

"You know what, we'll try to hurry but I'm not promising anything…" She whispers. Naruto smiles at this as Disara begins to approach him he watches carefully. "Now, if Kyuubi tries to get out you have to stop him, it will hurt you no matter what but I have to get in there and seal up a certain thing so you can take chakra without the seal weakening and so you can control Kyuubi… Alright?"

"Sure, I can kick the fox's ass a few times and back." Naruto smiles and does a triumphant laugh to back up what he said.

"Ok now I don't need any of that... I mean the laugh just over did it a little Naruto..." Disara groans as she watches the confusing boy before her.

'Yeah right Kit, I'll be getting out of here soon, I don't plan on having some new seal lock me up.' Kyuubi growls to Naruto. Naruto gulps lightly at the comment as he appears in front of the large cage where Kyuubi slumbers. He watches as Kyuubi begins to hit against the bars and ram into the walls. Kyuubi keeps charging at the walls causing the ground top shake. Naruto loses his balance and quickly regains by using chakra in his feet.

'Hey stop that fox! This is going to help me! I promise I won't keep you in the dark that long!' Naruto yells at him as he hears someone walk up behind him. He turns to see Disara standing there. He wondered how she could be in his mind then he thought about how she had to seal the fox.

'So this is Kyuubi, he looks nothing like Shukaku and Jinchuuriki…' She whispered. The fox heard her and quickly looked at her.

'So you're the one who has sealed up the others… You're the one teaching my Kit to go against me only to save his ass… I'll kill you too just like I did the brats old man...' Kyuubi growled his eyes never leaving Disara's.

'You didn't kill him that easily! He kicked your ass and you know it! Now don't you ever talk about my damn dad that way ever again fox!' Naruto yelled at the fox who just snorted at the comment and ignored the young shinobi focusing on the woman before him who was now starting to crack her knuckles.

'Well then let's get started… Kyuubi meet the seal of Chakra.' Disara said as she approached the cage. Naruto watched as Kyuubi's tails whipped out at Disara. She didn't dodge them as Naruto hurried in and deflected them with a kunai. 'You're a fast learner Naruto; it took 3 hits on me to get Toma to understand he was to protect me.' She smirked at the blonde as she put her hands on the seal that the fourth placed on Kyuubi and began to do some hand signs in front of it. As the tails whipped toward her Naruto fought them off as best as he could.

'You know I should let him hit you as payback for the training.' Naruto smirked.

'You know this will be worth it so shut up and defend me.' Disara smirked at him knowing this would spike the blonde's anger and gets him more motivated to work. After 10 minutes of trying to defend her finally the seal begins to light up a light blue with Disara's hands. The fox howls in pain and backs into the corner of the cage, its tails acting as shields from the seal. Naruto watched as the bars lit up the same color blue and Naruto could feel the overwhelming chakra entering him. Before he knew it he was back outside sitting on the stump with Disara kneeling in front of him with her hand on the seal on his stomach. After a minute she backed away and stood up.

"Now controlling the fox's chakra should be easy… You only have to want more and it will come to you." She says and smiles at the blonde. "Now to block his vision of what you do or what you're doing is a piece of cake. He'll see nothing until you want him to see it, when you want him to see it all you have to do is tell him can in the mind scape. Now that that's over with I want to see you use his chakra to form a Rasengan, I'll be able to tell if you use the red or the blue so don't try to cheat."

"Ok…" Naruto begins to form the Rasengan, hints of red in it now from the fox's chakra as Disara watches.

"Ok now diminish it by reducing it to only your chakra." She orders as he slowly pulls the red chakra out and the Rasengan disappears.

"That good enough Disara-sensei?" He looks up at her.

"Yeah that's good enough, you can go ahead and head back to the house if you want." She says but she looks at him confused as he just stands there looking at her. "Why are you just standing there? Something wrong?" She asks but he shakes his head no.

"Disara-sensei, when I came back from Kyuubi's cell you were still in there... Why?" He asks and she smiles slightly.

"To make sure the seal didn't break."

"Why would it break? I mean has it happened before?" He asks and she gets a serious look on her face.

"It breaks if the holder or vessel can not hold the demon back. It happened to Gaara the first time I tried doing the seal so I did it again right after the first one broke and it worked that time."

"Can it break again? I mean after it works?" He asks.

"No, it won't be able to break again but I wanted to make sure yours didn't break." She said as she picked up all the training tools and the things she used to get into the seal and Naruto's mind to lock the demon up. "You should be fine... Now go back to the house and tell Omari to get his ass out here to help. Relax alittle, you can't strain the seal yet, you have to give it a few hours to get used to being there." She said as the blonde boy stood up. He grinned and ran off towards the house.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The food was great, Naruto didn't understand why Hinata didn't want to eat or why Disara and Omari were out so late but he didn't care. The food was great and he could only chow down more and more for his body was extremely hungry. He had convinced Hinata to make the dish for him when they got to Konoha so all their friends could have it as he thought about the name. Lasagna... It was a heavenly name to him, he loved it since it overwhelmed his mouth with all the spices, meat, sauce, and cheese. But enough about food that was over an hour ago. He decided to sneak into Hinata's room to see her. He snuck up the stairs quietly and slowly opened the door looking around to see if anyone was coming as he slipped inside. Her room was empty but the lights in the bathroom were on. He wondered if she was getting ready for bed or taking a shower. He blushed at the thought as he quietly peeked in the bathroom to find Hinata standing there soaken wet with a towel wrapped around her. The towel was low on her breasts and it came only 3 inches above her knee. She brushed her hair as he quickly hid as she looked his way.When she finished she came out of the bathroom, turning off the light after she exited, and went to the bed where her nightgown lay. She looked around but saw nothing, Naruto hid behind the bathroom door watching through the crack as she dropped the towel. He touched his nose to see if it were bleeding but it wasn't, he remembered what she looked like from the mission he had gone on with her, Shino, and Kiba. He watched as she slipped the gown on. He wanted to reach out and touch all those slender curves and that delicate skin. He noticed that she looked in his direction but he could tell that she didn't know he was there. She turned away and he thought of that as his time to announce he was there. He quietly came out from behind the door and started towards her. She heard the footsteps and froze as she listened to the steps get closer. When his hands went on her arms he felt her shiver slightly.

"Naruto-kun... How long have you been here?" She whispers as she slowly turns to look at him.

"Since you were brushing your hair... You know you should wear it down like this more often..." He whispered as he took some of her hair between his fingers rubbing it softly as she sighed lightly.

"Naruto-kun... You shouldn't be in here I mean you could get-" She starts but she's cut off when his lips meet hers. She melts in his hands as one of his hands go on the small of her back and the other cups the back of her neck. She had wanted this so much, a moment alone with him where nothing else mattered and he gave it to her. Her arms came up slowly, one wrapping around his neck and the other gripping the front of his shirt as she deepened the kiss. After a moment they backed away trying to take a breath.

"Who cares if I get caught, I wanted to see you since I haven't had much time with you the past week..." He whispered as he held her close. She burried her face in the crook of his neck letting all her fears and worries disappear as he held her.

"Naruto-kun... I'm not sure we should... I mean Disara-sensei and Omari-sensei will be back any minute now..." She whispers.

"Shhhh..." He quiets her gently with a finger. "Hina-chan, we won't be doing anything wrong so they can deal... Making out is nothing wrong in my book..." He kissed her again, this time it was more passionate than any time before. Hinata felt herself get lost in him for a few minutes when his lips parted from her. "Come, let's get some sleep..." He whispers as he guides her to the bed. He lowers himself onto it and gently pulls her onto the bed. He wraps his arms around her after he pulls the blankets up over them. "Night Hina-chan..."

"Night Naru-kun..." She whispers and kisses him lightly as they drift off into a deep sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The morning was very slow and it didn't help that Toma was complaining all morning. He had gotten a letter from Sakura which told him about her training and about how Lee and Kiba had been acting lately. She told him about Ino's obsession with trying to get information about him and about how she had finished most of her medic training. Toma was furious when she told him about the whole mission thing though. She stated that she was fine but it was really rough and she wouldn't be surprised if she was to stay in bed for awhile. Naruto got mad at the letter when he first read it but then he thought about it and calmed down greatly. He laughed as Toma paced around the living room cursing as he tried to calm down. Hinata sat quietly on the couch next to Naruto reading the letter from Neji, she had told Neji about Naruto and her and he had told Hanabi. He wrote about Hanabi being glad about it but making sure she wasn't doing anything 'wrong'. She laughed when she read it thinking about hat Neji looked like when he wrote it.

"Wow... Even Neji's talking about it... I mean we can't do ANYTHING 'wrong'? Oh come on just a little should be fine right?" Naruto asked as he read it over her shoulder and layed his head on her right shoulder as he read the letter with her.

"Naruto-kun, we can't do anything yet anyways... We promised Tsunade-chan that we would never do anything at least till we got back, or at least close to the end of the training time..." Hinata said as she folded the letter up neatly and put it back in the envelope. She looked to him to find that he was doing the puppy dog eyes. "Naruto-kun... Please don't give me that face..." She whispers.

"Come on Hina-chan... Please... Just a little wrong, not much... I just want to see Neji's face when we get back." Naruto jumps to his feet. "He'll be doing his normal pissed off stance like this." Naruto posed like Neji did when he was mad. "Then he would try to kick my ass and I'd beat him like before..." Naruto smirks down at Hinata who smiles up at him.

"You need to work on your Neji-nii-san stances Naru-kun... I mean you didn't do it exactly right..." Hinata says as Naruto drops his head in defeat. Toma stops and looks to them.

"Then show us the stance Hinata-chan." Toma says, his temper has finally disappeared and he put the letter away in his room. He leans against the way as he watches Hinata. Naruto looks up at Hinata and she raises her hands in her defense as he pulls her to her feet.

"Come on Hina-chan, if you think your so great you can do it perfect, I mean he IS your cousin after all..." Naruto smiles. As she goes to sit back down he blocks her from the couch.

"I can't do it you guys... I'm not good at the whole mad thing..." She pleads as if to try to get out of the situation.

"Nope your not getting out of it this time Hinata." Toma says and looks at Naruto, who nods his head, then looks to Hinata.

"Come on Hina-chan, do it!" Naruto cheered. She sighed as she tried to do the pose but it fails completely. Naruto stands to and goes to her. He gently corrects the stance and pulls Hinata's hair back. "There ya go, you look almost exactly like him except for these." He gently cups her breasts from behid she quickly pulls away and trips. She falls on the couch and looks to the ground. She's blushing slightly at what had happened as Toma and Naruto started laughing. Hinata looks up at them slowly to find Naruto blushing too.

"You guys that's not funny..." She whispers as they slowly come to a stop. They smile at her and help her to her feet, she smiles as they look to her.

"Sorry but you left the chance wide open Hina-chan." Naruto kisses her lightly.

"I'll get you back, just wait and see..." Hinata says and punches Naruto lightly in the shoulder.

* * *


	22. Good News and Another Boat Ride!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto for I lost it in a bet to Kishimoto while I was in Japan... bummer...

* * *

Chapter 22: Good News and Another Boat Ride

* * *

Naruto, Toma and Hinata stood out in front of Omari's house, their heavy bags on their backs yet again as they waited for Disara. Disara said she had to talk to Omari about something important, they understood this but it shouldn't have taken THAT long. Toma sighed knowing what was going on inside as Naruto folded his arms across his chest and tapped his foot on the ground. Naruto groans and heads for the door. As he goes to reach for the handle the door opens and Disara steps out with her bag on her back. Naruto quickly pulls his hand away as Disara looks at him and raises and eyebrow.

"Now what were you planning on doing with that hand?" She asked and Naruto put his hands behind his back.

"I was going to get you since you were taking forever; I mean you shouldn't have taken that long inside, what the hell were you doing in there?" He growled as she smirked and placed an arm on his shoulders.

"Do you really want to know?" She smirks and Hinata blushes slightly figuring out what Disara had been doing. Toma looks away as he knew what she was doing but didn't want to know. Naruto looked at Hinata, who was now staring at the ground, and Toma and quickly pulled away from Disara.

"Next time try to hurry it up, I'm not waiting all day to get stronger." Naruto growls lightly and starts towards the boating docks. Hinata follows close behind him, entwining her hand with his. Toma looks to Disara who is watching them walk.

"So what did Omari say about the whole thing?" Toma asked and Disara looked to him. They began walking and Disara smiles at Toma.

"We might be living in Konoha, Omari said that we could but I have to give him time to get his stuff around. He said after the two year training mission we could move there so you could be with your new friends and so I could be a normal ninja for once, aligned with a village." She said and watched as Toma's face lit up with excitement.

"You mean no more traveling and having to move every month or so?" He asks quickly, when she nods her head yes he jumps up and cheers. He hurries and catches up to Naruto and Hinata throwing his arms around their shoulders and smiling brightly. He tells them of the news and Disara watches as Hinata quickly hugs Toma and Naruto cheers. Shortly after their cheering they look back at Disara, Naruto gives her his wide grin while Hinata smiles warmly at her. They look ahead as they enter the boat docks and head for their boat.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto thought he could get Toma back on the boat ride but Toma was prepared, nothing could get him down since the good news. Before Naruto knew it Toma had talked to Hinata without hinting that he would be using the pranks on Naruto for he had used Disara's name in the conversation. Toma quietly went around the ship collecting the items needed for 'Disara's prank' which was really Naruto's. Naruto sulked around the boat thinking of how he could get sick; he wasn't sea sick the trip here but now he was very sick to his stomach. Disara said the reason for him being sick this time and not last time could've had to do with the fox being locked away. Naruto groaned at this reason and stayed near Hinata the rest of the day, she cared for him with medicine and everything she could think of but the jutsu she used wore off in an hour.

"Naruto-kun maybe you should just get some sleep…" Hinata whispered to her ill boyfriend who was sitting next to her in the dining room.

"No… I have to eat; besides if Toma tries to pull a joke on me he'd be able to do it with ease if I'm asleep." Naruto groaned as he took a bite of the barbeque pork, thinking of Chouji while doing it.

"Naru-kun, you don't have to worry about Toma, he's pulling a prank on Disara-sensei not you. He asked me for ideas for her prank this morning besides… I don't think Toma-kun would ever try to get you while you're sick…" She smiled as he gave her the best grin he could but it quickly faded as he felt sick yet again.

"I hate this… I never want to ride a boat again…" Naruto groaned as he leaned his head back. He was very pale and he felt like he was going to throw up every 5 minutes. He slowly got to his feet but he lost his balance and began to fall. Hinata quickly catches him, she wraps his arm around her shoulder as one of her arms wrap around his waist and she holds onto his hand with her other hand and leads him slowly to his room.

"Naru-kun, I want you to get some rest… As the doctor on the team I order you to get some rest." She says as she lays him on the bed.

"I love it when you get all orderly… I really do…" He smiles and runs a hand over her face gently but drops it and covers his mouth and groans again.

"Well get used to it because until your better you'll be hearing it every day." She places her hands on his chest and they glow green, she sighs when she removes her hands and looks up at him. He smiles and looks her in the eyes.

"Thanks Hina-chan…" He whispers to her as she smiles warmly.

"You're welcome Naru-kun…" She whispers as she covers him up and tucks him in. "Now get some sleep ok?" She whispers and kisses his forehead. After a few minutes he passes out and when he does she leaves the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Toma thought about his plan over and over again fixing the flaws he found and how he would be able to get around Hinata without hurting her to get to Naruto. He understood Naruto was sick but who ever said he wouldn't do it in the next country or on land? He thought about how he could pull it off, how could he use the Mist Country to his advantage?

He puts his plan into his bag and readied for the dinner they were to attend at 9p.m. There was to be dancing, dinning, and even some piano and recreation things such as a pool contest. He wondered if Hinata would be going alone due to her boyfriend being sick which in turn gave him a chance to pull the prank on Naruto. If she went he could have some guy talk to her while he snuck away but yet again, one big benefactor, Naruto was SICK.

"Damn what am I to do now…" Toma sighed as he laid back on his bed thinking about what he would do that day and what he could possibly do to entertain himself. The day was very boring in his eyes, he could train with all the people on the boat and if he worked out in the gym in the below decks anymore he might pull something or hurt himself. "I can help Hinata-chan think of revenge… That's it!" Toma hurries off to find Hinata who's practicing her medical jutsu on Disara who cut her leg on purpose. Hinata heals it all and looks up at Toma who has just entered.

"Hello Toma-kun, what can we help you with?" Hinata rises to her feet and turns to face him.

"Are you busy Hinata?" He asks and looks to Disara bowing his head slightly but then he looks back up at Hinata.

"Yes I was just practicing-" Hinata starts but Disara cuts her off by speaking up.

"No she's not busy, what did you have in mind Toma?" Disara says and gets to her feet. She puts a hand on Hinata's shoulder and watches the boy carefully.

"I just want to talk to Hinata-chan about Naruto Disara-sensei." Toma says and smiles. Disara sighs and walks out leaving the two Chuunin alone in the room.

"What about Naru-kun?" Hinata asks Toma and he smiles.

"About your revenge on him for embarrassing you." Toma says and sits on the bed.

"But I didn't mean I wanted to… I was just mad right then, I don't want to pay back Naruto-kun." She whispers.

"Come on Hinata, it'll be fun and you know it."

"No it won't… I mean I don't even know how…" She whispers.

"That's where you're wrong…." Toma gets to his feet. "Because I'm going to help you pay him back." He quickly begins to speak again as she begins to speak in retaliation. "Don't worry, we won't do it now. It's no fun when he's sick but you have an opportune moment to do it since you are his girlfriend. This will get him back majorly, just you wait and see."

"Toma-kun… It won't hurt him will it?" She asks but he only shakes his head no. She sighs in relief and gets to her feet. "Well Toma-kun, I'll have to ask that you leave, I must get ready for the party." She smiles as he leaves closing the door behind him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hinata sighed as she pulled her hair up in her diamond chopsticks. She looked wonderful she thought but she was sad that Naruto couldn't go. She wore a black dress, it was much more different than the one she wore in Suna, and this one was made of pure silk. She had dangling earrings of black stone's and silver. Her necklace matched her earrings and she smiled at herself in the mirror. The dress had small straps and it was tight on her chest and stomach but loose on her hips. She twirled around once before reaching for her shawl. She opened the door and went to Naruto's room to check on him. When she walked in he was still fast asleep in bed. She smiled as she silently went to his bedside. She sat on the edge of the bed and brushed his hair out of his face lightly. She noticed the red on his cheeks and sighed as she thought about his fever and the coughing.

"Oh Naruto, I wish you could come…" She whispers and gently places her hands on his chest, they begin to glow green as her medical jutsu removes a little more of the sickness and he takes a deep breath and relaxes slightly, she smiles slightly when she notices the red in his cheeks get lighter. She removes her hands and gets to her feet slowly thinking about staying here with him as she leans down and kisses his forehead lightly and leaves the room locking it behind her.

Toma spots her and walks up to her; he's wearing a tux with a white rose this time. He smiles and takes her arm in his as he leads her towards the party room. He frowns when he notices the sad expression on her face and nudges her lightly with his elbow to cheer her up.

"Don't worry Hinata, he'll be fine and you know it…" Toma whispers as they start up the stairs. "You need to relax, this is a celebration…"

"But Toma… He wouldn't want to miss this, you know he wanted to come and now he can't." She whispers as they enter the dining area. The room is filled with many passengers, Hinata sighs as she sits at the table reserved for them with Toma and Disara.

"Let me guess he's still not feeling well?" Disara asks and looks to Hinata. Hinata shakes her head no slowly and Disara frowns.

"He's still sick; I didn't want to force him to come so I let him sleep…" Hinata whispers and looks up at Disara. Disara smiles warmly at the Hyuuga before her.

"That's nice of you Hinata, he more than likely needed the sleep whether he wanted to admit it or not." Disara says and looks at the dance floor at all the couples and sighs. She looks back to Toma and Hinata. "You two should dance, I mean you may not be a couple but Toma can substitute for Naruto for now right?"

"B-but… I don't want to burden Toma-kun…" Hinata whispers and looks down.

"Come on, a dance between comrades, that's all it is Hinata-chan." Toma gets to his feet and puts a hand out to Hinata. "Let's go have some fun." He smiles down at her only to get a small smile back. She takes his hand and they head for the dance floor.

"Maybe I should go check on that brat…" Disara whispers and gets to her feet. She heads to Naruto's room quietly not to disturb other guests who were already sleeping. She slowly unlocked the door then opened the door and looked around. When she saw no one in there she went inside and looked around. "Naruto? Hey are you here?" She whispers and looks everywhere but she finds the room completely empty (except for his things like clothes, etc.). She left his room and put her hands on her hips. "Where could the brat be?"

* * *


	23. Party Crashing and Toma Bashing!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto for I lost it in a bet to Kishimoto while I was in Japan... bummer...

* * *

Chapter 23: Party Crashing and Toma Bashing!

* * *

Toma thought about how he was enjoying his night, he understood that if Naruto caught him dancing with Hinata he'd surely be dead but he didn't care, he finally got to dance with his partner. He smiled at her but she hadn't smiled once during the party, he knew she was worried about the boy they left back in the room. Toma sighed as he thought about how they could have a fun time and maybe lighten Hinata's mood when he felt someone tap on his shoulder. Toma slowly turned around to find Naruto standing there cracking his knuckles.

"Nice to see that your better Naruto…" Toma smiles knowing that he's going to get hit a few times. Naruto adjusts his black suit and coughs lightly into his hand telling Toma to get the hell out of his way. Toma hurries of the dance floor to the table as Naruto gently takes Hinata's hand in his and leads her into the dance.

"Naru-kun… You should be resting…" She whispers and holds tight to his hand as he spins her and brings her close to him.

"Don't worry, I feel better already…" He smiles warmly at the girl in his arms. "I'll feel even better when I get a hold of Toma and ring his neck." Hinata laughs lightly at his comment and kisses his cheek.

"He was only trying to make me feel better, besides it was partly Disara-sensei's idea. And Naruto… Toma was planning to use a trick on you again so you know…" She whispers.

"Well then, for SURE I'm going to beat him to a bloody pulp. I mean I've been imagining it on the way here ready to do it but when I saw you dancing I couldn't resist…" He shrugs his shoulders and looks into her eyes.

"Just don't kill him, I can't heal death…" She whispers and looks towards the table where Disara and Toma are sitting talking. "Let's go sit down; I'm starting to feel hungry…" She whispers and looks up at him.

"I can't wait to eat…." Naruto leads her to the table. Disara watches them closely knowing that Naruto was going to pay back Toma for the dance. She sighed as Naruto began to chow down knowing that he was still sick and that he would regret it later. Toma watches Naruto closely ready for the attack as he ate slowly. Hinata watched the death glares sent back and forth by the boys and ate quietly as did Disara.

"You know we were having a great time till you showed up, you should've stayed in bed where you wouldn't come to any harm." Toma said after he took a bite of fish.

"Well it's a good thing I came since you were all over Hinata." Naruto growled lightly as he took a bite of his baked potato.

"I wouldn't dare, I like Sakura dummy, and I was only dancing with my teammate." Toma growled as he took a drink of water. "And like I said we were fine till you showed up."

"Yeah right, Hina-chan looked pretty unhappy to me!" Naruto growled back as he took a bite of the warm bread.

"But-" Hinata starts but she's cut off by Toma.

"Yeah right! We were having a time of our lives without you here to drag us down!" Toma exclaimed as he took yet another bite of his fish and watched as Naruto took another bite of bread.

"She was unhappy!" Naruto exclaimed but he stopped as Hinata finally spoke up.

"Stop it you two!" She says loud enough to drown out their comments but not enough to disturb the other passengers. Both the boys look at her while stopping what they were doing.

"Hinata-chan we only-" Toma starts but she puts a hand up to him signaling for him to stop. He watches as she takes a deep breathe and looks at them.

"You two just stop it… For once can you just stop fighting and let us relax? I just wanted a quiet night with some fun before we got to the main land but I guess that won't be happening…" She gets to her feet and hurries out of the room heading for hers. Naruto rises to go after her but Disara catches his wrist and pulls him back into his seat.

"Let go! I have to go after her!" Naruto exclaims but Disara only holds tighter to his wrist.

"No you don't… Let her solve it on her own." She whispered and as soon as Naruto calmed down she released his wrist letting him move freely. "Think about what you've done then you can go after her, not with anger but with an apology."

"Alright…" He whispers and lowers his head in defeat as he watches Toma out of the corner of his eye. He gives him an evil glare and rises to his feet.

"And where are YOU going?" Toma asks Naruto who ignores him completely.

"For a walk, now leave me alone." Naruto goes out on deck and walks around. Toma sighs and slowly goes back to eating.

"You know you three better learn how to work together or you might not make it through the war…" Disara whispers and takes a sip of Champaign. Toma looks at her then back down at his plate then sighs.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hinata lies on her bed curled up into a ball. She had ran in and thrown off her shoes, hurried and taken off her jewelry leaving it on the night stand and had undone her hair quickly for it now was a tangled mess. She didn't care what was going on all she wanted was peace; she had dealt with the fighting at home and had thought that it wouldn't follow her here but it did. She pulled off the dress and pulled on her light gown hoping and praying that this would improve in the next year and a half so there would be no more fighting. She sighed as she realized that it might not come true, she tried to fight off the tears that now threatened to escape her pale eyes. As she heard the light knock on her door she ignored it and curled up tighter. She closed her eyes hoping that the one trying to disturb her would go away if they were ignored but that didn't happen as she heard the knock again. She sighed as she looked towards the door.

"Come in." She says, her voice sounding like a whisper to the person on the other side of the door. She looked back to the window and watched the stars out the crack of her blinds. She didn't move as she heard the door open slowly, she heard the footsteps coming towards her as she ignored them. She didn't even notice that the door was shut she only paid attention to the person walking towards her. They were now sitting behind her, she could tell by how the bed had shifted and she curled up tighter as their hand now rested on her shoulder.

"Hinata..." They whisper softly, she closes her eyes at this trying to fight back the now stronger tears. She didn't move, the person moved closer but stopped when they noticed the tears that threatened to come. She heard him whisper an apology hoping that the tears would leave but they only came at this. They went to wipe the tears away but Hinata grabbed them by the wrist and held their hand away from her face.

"Naruto-kun... Please leave me alone..." She whispers as he looks to her.

"You know I can't do that..." He whispered as she let go of his hand and returned her hand back under the pillow. He watched as she looked out the window wondering what she was thinking about and why. "I'm really sorry Hinata-chan... I overreacted..." He whispers and looks away. "I shouldn't have snapped like that..."

"No you shoudn't of... You two need to stop... We're all Konoha, no the world has left to defend them from the sound and the Akatsuki..." She whispers, he drops his head in defeat knowing that she was right. "You know... Maybe, just maybe it'll work in due time but right now... I feel as if this attempt is futile, as if we're not doing anything to help even though we are to be trained as the top elite. I feel no different than I did when we left, it's true I'm more confident but I'm no stronger... Neji-nii-san surely can beat me still..." She whispers and closes her eyes letting the tears fall. "Yet still I'm weak enough to cry..."

"Crying isn't a weak thing Hinata, crying means that your strong, that your not afraid to show your emotions..." He whispers and gently rubs her back. "And your not weak, your the strongest kuniochi I know, at least in jutsus not real crazy strength like the old hag." He smiles as she giggles softly at his comment. "Don't worry Hinata, I'll try to straighten it out between me and Toma and we'll all save Konoha together." She sits up and turns to face him.

"Naru-kun..." She whispers but before she can say anything else he pulls her close and holds her tight. She closes her eyes and rests her head on his chest breathing lightly against his neck in the process. They stay like this for a few moments before Naruto slowly pulls away.

"Hinata-chan, you get some sleep and I'll go talk to Toma." Naruto said gleefully as he hurried out of the room. Not only seconds later he hurried back in. "Sorry forgot something!" He exclaimed as he kissed her deeply and hurried out again. She giggled as she watched him rush out yet again to find their teammate.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto found Toma near the front of the ship staring out at the water and the stars sparkling on it. Naruto slowly approached him but before he could say anything Toma quickly grabbed him by the wrist and slammed him into the ships deck. Naruto groaned and hurried to his feet.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" Naruto yelled trying to get an answer from the boy who faced him. "That wasn't very nice! I mean I was coming to apologize and you go tossing me on the ground like some puppet!"

"That's none of your business... You know what I'm going to pay you back for pissing me off..." Toma growled as he turned and faced Naruto his eyes filled with anger.

"You know Toma, I'll allow you your little revenge if we make a deal on this..." Naruto whispered as he balled his hands into fists.

"Fine... What the hell is your deal?" Toma growls lightly.

"We settle this once and for all, I mean after this we don't fight like this ever again. If we ever do fight we won't bring it to this and it will be like a brotherly fight... Playful not deadly..." Naruto whispers.

"Who are you doing this for?" Toma raised an eyebrow.

"For me and Hinata, I promised this wouldn't continue. This is why I cam to apologize and claim a truce." Naruto whispers and readies himself as he watches Toma shift into a Taijutsu stance somewhat similar to Rock Lee's. Naruto watches as Toma shifts his feet.

"You know what... Only Taijutsu here since we're on a ship with passengers, innocent civilians..." Toma said as he watched Naruto shift his feet also.

"Fine, you're lucky that there are people on board or I'd beat you senseless…" Naruto whispered as Toma charged at him, Naruto quickly evaded the kick aimed for his left side and landed a solid punch to Toma's stomach but it didn't slow him down much. Toma hurried and countered with a solid punch to Naruto's shoulder. Naruto dodged the next punch aimed for his head and tripped Toma by landing down on his knee and swiping a leg underneath Toma before he could notice. As Toma tried to hurry and regain his balance Naruto gave him a low kick to the chest while still down on the ground sending Toma back into the rail.

"You've gotten better…" Toma growls.

"And you've gotten worse, being fueled by anger only makes you blind to what's coming to you…" Naruto growls and charges at Toma. Toma dodges Naruto's fist and everything he throws at him such as kicks. Toma thrusts his fist at Naruto hoping that it would hit but Naruto grabbed Toma's arm and flung him over his shoulder. Toma landed on his feet and charged at Naruto who just tripped him, Toma landing on the ground, as Naruto kicked him in the stomach with little effort still sending Toma into the rail. "That's pathetic…" Naruto says and shoves his hands into the pockets of his new suit that was now dirty.

"Yeah yeah… I guess you win this time…" Toma got to his feet and brushed himself off as he looked to Naruto. "I guess now we have to get along completely?"

"No, we just can't act like we did tonight. A little fightings fine but too much may be a problem." Naruto sighs as he turns to Toma. "But for now we should get some sleep since we're going to be at shore tomorrow…"

"Yeah… I still need to pack up all my stuff…" Toma sighs and thinks about the prank that he had for Naruto. "And I have to plan for the training we're to do in the mist village…"

"W-Wait. The MIST VILLAGE?" Naruto asks enthusiastically.

"Yeah we're supposed to be in mist next." Toma says and looks at Naruto tilting his head to the side slightly. "Why?"

"I get to see Inari! And the old man!" Naruto cheers as he hurries away and before Toma can say anything he's out of sight.

* * *


	24. Arrival at the Mist! Old Friends Unite!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto for I lost it in a bet to Kishimoto while I was in Japan... bummer...

* * *

Chapter 24: Arrival at the Mist! Old Friends Unite!

* * *

The boat arrived at shore early in the afternoon. Naruto bounded off the boat with Toma close behind. Disara watched them as they act as if they had never seen land before in their life. She smiles down at the two boys then looks to Hinata who's walking behind her. She sighs and stops so the girl can catch up.

"Hinata are you still upset about last night?" Disara asks. Hinata quickly looks up to as she notices someone says her name.

"No Disara-sensei, I'm only thinking about something. It's nothing to worry about." Hinata smiles and continues walking so she's now up with the boys. Disara raises and eyebrow and sighs as she follows close behind.

"I can't wait to get there!" Naruto cheers as he bounds down the road happily.

"You never told me the reason last night… So why are you so excited about going to the mist continent today?" Toma looks to him and puts his hands in his pockets.

"I know why Naru-kun's excited…" Hinata smiles warmly and looks to Toma and Naruto.

"Tell me." Toma says and looks back to Hinata.

"It's because Naru-kun has friends in the Mist village. He has many friends and that's where his first big mission was at." Hinata smiles as Naurto pulls her into his side.

"I was the first one to tell her about it… The bridge is even named after me because of the mission's success!" Naruto cheers. "I hope Inari did his job like I told him…. I mean he was to do all those things before I returned…" Naruto wonders as he puts a finger to the side of his head.

"Well I guess you get to see if he did." Toma says and looks ahead.

"Well so you all know we won't be relaxing there what so ever." Disara says as she folds her arms across her chest. "We're too far behind on training to be resting." She looks at them as they all stare at her. "What?"

"But I can visit with them right?" Naruto asks and looks at Hinata then at Disara.

"Well maybe but I don't-" Disara starts but is interrupted by Toma.

"You know maybe we should train on the bridge, it'll have lots of mist and some stable ground…." He says as he shrugs.

"True but we must train on the water too and-" Disara starts again but is interrupted when Naruto let's out a yell of joy as the now stand at the edge of a huge bridge.

"We're here!" He yells and hurries into the mist. Hinata looks to Toma and Disara and hurries after Naruto.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto looks around at all the new merchants on the bridge while holding Hinata's hand tight. He looks everywhere as if looking for something. Hinata looks up at him then notices a wide smile come across his face. She smiles as he quickly pulls her away towards a small shack on the side of the bridge acting like a 'customer complaint' place. Naruto hurries inside to find an old man sitting in the chair with his eyes closed. His straw hat covers his face but Naruto knew who he was immediately.

"Hey old man!" Naruto says cheerfully. The man looks up at him to reveal Tazuna the bridge maker. Tazuna smirks and looks Naruto up and down.

"Your not a runt anymore I see…" Tazuna laughs heavily at Naruto and looks to Hinata. "I see… So Sakura and Sasuke aren't with you this time?"

"Nope, Sakura's back at Konoha training and Sasuke's… Well Sasuke's dead." Naruto says, Tazuna sighs and gets to his feet.

"Died in the heat of battle saving your ass did he?" Tazuna asks as he looks out the window.

"No… I-I killed him with Sakura." Naruto said, Tazuna quickly looked at him watching the truth pour from the boys eyes like smoke.

"I see, so many things changed that I didn't know about… So what brings you to the mist runt?" Tazuna asks as he folds his arms across his chest.

"We're on a training mission and we train here in the mist next. You're going to be stuck with us for awhile now old man." Naruto smirks then realizes Hinata shyly staying behind him. "Oh and old man, this is Hinata-chan." Naruto looks back to Hinata and smiles. Tazuna looks to her and looks her up and down.

"Your friend from Konoha? Wow they're only training you two?" He asks and looks at Naruto.

"Well they're only training me and Hinata from Konoha but Toma is being trained with us too… He's like me with the red chakra and Disara-sensei is the one teaching us. Hina-chan's more than a friend though; I mean she's my girlfriend." Naruto smiles up at Tazuna as he keeps his hand entwined with the shy Hyuuga.

"Wow… You gave up on Sakura-chan I see, so who might that nice girl be paired up with now?" Tazuna looks from Hinata to Naruto.

"Sakura-chan is dating our teammate Toma-kun…" Hinata whispers. "They're very happy together even if he's with us and she's back at Konoha."

"I see well then runt you and your friends can stay at my house, I know Inari will love to see you again." Tazuna says and heads outside with Hinata and Naruto following. As they exit they notice Disara and Toma standing outside the door waiting.

"So that's where you two went, alone in a shack… How cute." Disara smirks. Tazuna watches as the older woman teases them and the face on the Hyuuga darken to a deep red as Naruto's does too.

"That wasn't what we were doing! I'm not like that pervy sage!" Naruto explains quickly. Disara and Tazuna laugh at this and finally Toma speaks up.

"Well you could be like him since you did train with him for 3 years." Toma says but Naruto sighs at this.

"Well I guess that means I'll most likely end up like old lady Disara when this is over right?" Naruto shrugs his shoulders but before he knows it Disara tackles him and begins to choke him by grabbing his collar. Toma hurries to pull her off as Hinata tries to pry her hands off of his collar. Tazuna laughs at the sight and watches as Naruto acts like, well Naruto.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They talked a lot along the way, talking about what happened to make Sasuke go bad and how they were sent on this new training mission and why. Tazuna watched as Hinata blushed at anything Naruto said about her looks thinking that she didn't look that way in her mind. When they arrived at the house they could smell what Naruto described as the best cooking in the world. Naruto hurried inside and before anyone knew it they heard a woman yell Naruto's name. Moments later when they entered they saw a woman hugging Naruto tight in the kitchen.

"Tsunami, you know you shouldn't just attack our guests…" Tazuna whispers. The woman looks at them all and quickly let's go of Naruto.

"I see there's no Sasuke or Sakura this time, but you brought along friends anyways." Tsunami smiles and looks to the others. "Hello I'm Tsunami, I'm Tazuna's daughter."

"Ok guys, Tsunami's a really good cook and I mean a REALLY good cook so enjoy it while you can…" Naruto looks at Hinata and the others. "Well let's get the introductions underway-" Naruto stops but before he knows it he's tackled to the floor. "Hey what's the big idea get off me- wait… Inari?" Naruto looks to who tackled him to find Inari. His hair shorter than it used to be and his eyes happy and lit up with excitement. Inari grins and gets to his feet. Naruto stands up and notices that Inari's almost Naruto's height when he was 13.

"Hey Naruto. Never thought you'd come back to see us." Inari grins and folds his arms across his chest.

"How could I not come see my little brother?" Naruto grins and looks down at Inari. "You know what after these introductions I think we'll play a little game." He looks at Hinata and smiles. "Ok, so the team now knows who you are but you don't know them. Tsunami, Inari, old man. Meet Disara-sensei." Naruto points to her.

"Pleased to meet you." Tsunami bows slightly.

"Likewise." Disara smiles.

"And this is Toma." Naruto points to Toma as Toma bows slightly.

"I'm glad I met you all." Toma says as Tazuna grins.

"And last but certainly not least. Hinata-chan." Naruto smiles at Hinata and takes her hand in his which causes Tsunami and Inari smile.

"Nice to meet you Hinata." Tsunami smiles. "I see that you finally got yourself a girlfriend Naruto." She looks at them all. "Inari will show you to some rooms that you can stay in… Dinner should be shortly." Tsunami heads back for the kitchen as Inari leads the 4 visitors up the stairs to the spare rooms.

"You know Inari; it's changed a lot around here since I left. Is there anything I missed?" Naruto looks at Inari but Inari shakes his head no.

"Not really Naruto, I mean I got enrolled at the new ninja school that Konoha had made here for us but nothings really happened that's enough to catch my attention." Inari looks up at Hinata and Naruto. "But grandpa might have some things that have happened. You should ask him later on if you really want to know."

"I might, I mean I haven't been in the mist for 5 years now, at least not in this part of the mist." Naruto puts his hands behind his head as he walks along and into the room he had used last time.

"You'll have to share rooms." Inari stops in the hall. "At least 2 of you will have to share a room. Your sensei will be down the hall so you pick whose sharing."

"Inari do you think your mom would mind if me and Hinata shared a room?" Naruto asked the boy. "We won't do anything, we promised the Hokage we wouldn't."

"I don't think she'll care. I mean she trusts you not only as a friend but as on of the saviors of the village." Inari smiles.

"Well then let's set up our room Hina-chan!" Naruto cheers and goes inside the room with Hinata close behind and before Toma could say anything they closed the door and you could hear their bags dropping to the floor and the zippers in them opening. Toma sighed as he went to his room noticing that Disara was already gone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They all sit at the table, the table is loaded with tons of different kinds of food such as fried fish, bread, noodles, etc. and they're all chowing down. Naruto looks to Inari and laughs as a noodle is stuck to Inari's nose. Inari notices and begins to laugh also along with Naruto and Tazuna. Disara sits next to Tsunami as they talk about the area of the mist country for training purposes Hinata stares down at her dish while the boys begin to mess around with their food. Before they know it a food fight breaks out between them and one hits Hinata. She looks at the noodle that's now on her face and picks it up. All the boys stare in silence hoping she wouldn't attack them for throwing the noodle. She raised an eyebrow and looked to all the boys. Before any of them could react noodles hit all of them landing in their hair and on their faces. Hinata laughs as the boys slowly begin to peel them of staring at her with evil looks in their eyes.

"I guess we kind of deserve it..." Inari looks at the other boys and smiles at them. Before he could dodge it a whole 3 bowls of noodles decorated his head and body. Inari groans as he slowly pushes the noodles off. Tsunami finally notices what's going on and sighs.

"Inari, go take a bath." She says.

"But mom we were having fun and I won't be able to visit if I'm in the-" Inari goes to oppose but Tsunami cuts in.

"Inari in the bath NOW." She orders and he sighs. "You already get to stay up later tonight because they're here now do you want to lose that too?"

"I get to stay up late?!" Inari jumps to his feet and looks to his mom who nods her head yes. " YAHOO!!!" He runs out of the room. Everyone watches as he leaves, Naruto begins to laugh as he notices the trail that Inari made to the bath.

"Naruto. You start cleaning up the mess left behind." Disara says.

"I refuse to pick up that! That's Inari's mess-" He begins to oppose but Disara gives him the death glare.

"Pick it up." She growls. He hurries to his feet and begins to throw the noodles Inari left behind in the garbage. Everyone begins to laugh at him as Disara forces Toma to help also since it's partly his mess also. Before they knew it the kitchen was spotless and as Naruto and Toma finished up the others sat in the living room talking. Naruto plops down next to Hinata and pulls her into his lap as Tazuna begins to tell them about what had been happening lately, the money, the crops, everything.

"You know a lot has changed since I left..." Naruto listened as he rested his head on Hinata's shoulder. Before they knew it everyone was gathered around Tazuna in the living room as he told a few stories of some of the ninjas hiding away in the village saving people in the middle of the night. He also told the story of when Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi had helped save this little town when it needed it the most instead of backing down.

"Naruto-kun you never told me this far in-" Hinata begins to say but she notices the sleeping shinobi on her shoulder. She smiles and lays her head against his as she looks to the others. Toma sleeping against the wall and Inari fast asleep leaning against Toma. Hinata smiles as she gently gets out of Naruto's grip and lifts him with his arm around her shoulder and her arm around his waist as she headed for her room. She heard Tsunami behind her most likely carrying Inari and Disara behind them dragging Toma along. Hinata giggled lightly as she heard Toma begin to swear from hitting his head on a stair. Hinata lays Naruto in his bed but before she can get up he grabs her hand.

"Don't leave me..." He whispers to her, she smiles warmly.

"I would never leave you..." She whispers and lays next to him holding him close. After a few moments she could hear his light snoring and she slowly drifted off into a deep sleep also.

* * *

Ok all of you people! The next chapter will have some recaps from Naruto's earlier experience in the Mist with some secrets about the mist that will be revealed about what happened directly after Gato was defeated. So STAY TUNED!


	25. Memories in the Mist and Harsh Knowings

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto for I lost it in a bet to Kishimoto while I was in Japan... bummer...

* * *

Chapter 25: Memories in the Mist and Harsh Knowings

* * *

They all awoke early for training knowing Disara would wake them anyways. Toma, Naruto, and Hinata did 4 laps around the town with Inari and 5 inside of town so Inari could show them around and killings off two birds with one stone. Hinata enjoyed the sights and the sounds of the people as they laughed and relaxed unlike the stories she was told last night. Inari smiled at this happy that his big brothers girl friend was happy. He looked to Naruto to see him taking in all the new sights and sounds and Toma who just stared off into space as if he were in deep thought.

"It's so nice here." Hinata sits on the ground under a tree and looks to Inari. "Has it been this way ever since Naruto-kun's first mission?" She asks the young boy who sits next to her.

"Yeah… Everything when Naruto and the others showed up." Inari smiles up at Hinata, "I'm happy that they came, they helped me so much…"

"Well that was nice of them to help you." She smiles down at him and looks to Naruto and Toma who are sparing in the small field in front of them. She smiles when Naruto pins Toma down on the ground. "You know you two you aren't going to get anywhere if you keep fighting like that."

"We're not fighting!" Toma says quickly but Naruto tackles him and wrestles him on the ground.

"We're working on hand to hand combat." Naruto says and looks to Hinata and gives her and Inari his wide grin. She sighs and looks to the house noticing Disara approaching them.

"You guys I'd stop, Disara-sensei is coming." Hinata says and gets to her feet, Inari watches as all three of them go up to Disara as if she were giving them a mission, he watched intently as Naruto sighed and rubbed his head and Toma folded his arms across his chest. Before Inari could say anything more the three of them went off into the woods towards the small spring with Disara following.

Inari followed behind them trying not to get caught, he stopped when Disara looked back in his direction but when she turned her head away he began to follow again. Inari hid in a bush watching as Hinata and Toma got into the same stance and began to run through a series of hand signs. Hinata and Toma match each others speeds as they both yell out a jutsu at the same time.

"Holy Arts! White maiden jutsu!" They yell and two giant angels form behind them. Inari watches them as he stares in amazement. Toma and Hinata disperse the angels and look to one another smiling.

Naruto watches as he begins to form the Rasengan in his right hand. The Rasengan begins to spin with fire, wind, and lightning coming from it. Naruto smirks as he charges at Toma, Toma evades the Rasengan and the Rasengan hits a tree breaking the tree into really small pieces that are on fire. Hinata sighs as she hurries through some hand signs.

"Water style! Water dragon jutsu!" Hinata calls out and the water dragon hits all of the small pieces on fire and puts the fire out before it hits the ground. Naruto rubs the back of his head giving her an innocent look. She puts her hands on her hips and looks at him.

"Sorry Hina-chan…" He whispers to her, she smiles warmly and he relaxes and when Disara clears her throat they both look at her.

"Now since you three already did your jogging, I want 500 push ups, 300 sit ups, and 450 jumping jacks. Naruto I want you work on channeling your chakra into a thin line through this tree 100 times." Disara says.

"But I-" Naruto starts but she cuts him off.

"Hinata, I want you to work on your speed so you'll be running up trees with these 200 pound weights on, then you'll do 50 laps around the town after the 100 tree runs." She looks at Toma and smiles. "And you get to do the same as Naruto, try to channel your chakra into fine lines." She drops the weights for Hinata on the ground and walks back to the house. Naruto sighs as Hinata begins to put on the weights.

"You know Hina-chan, it's gonna be hard trying to do all those laps." Naruto says as he helps her tie them tight to her lower leg.

"So? I've got to at least try to do it."

"I know you can do it but it's gonna be exhausting so try to be careful." He whispers and stands up straight. "Ready Toma?" He looks at Toma and smiles. Before they knew it Toma and Naruto were racing to see who could get done first. Naruto closes his eyes and begins to think.

_**Flashback**_

"I'm not losing to you Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yells at the Uchiha standing next to him. The 13 year old boys continued to give each other death glares as Kakashi sighed and Sakura watched while cheering Sasuke on in her head. Before anyone could think about kicking the shit out of each other Kakashi began to explain the training.

"Now what you need to do is get to the top branch on the tree without using your hands." He smiles closing his one visible eye in the process.

"Fine." Sasuke says quickly and looks away from Naruto. When Kakashi yelled begin the two boys ran at the tree hoping they would beat one another only to fail and fall to the ground. Kakashi runs a hand over his face until he notices Sakura at the top.

"You both lost to Sakura." Kakashi said and the two boys quickly looked up the tree Sakura climbed to find her up at the top sitting on the branch.

"Ha ha Teme!" Naruto laughs at Sasuke as the Uchiha looks to him giving him a powerful death glare.

"Shut up dobe. She beat your ass too." Sasuke growls, Sakura giggles lightly as the two boys fight below.

"I'll beat you Sasuke-bastard!" Naruto cheers as he charges at the tree again but fails. The each kept charging at the tree as Sakura walked up the tree with ease watching them.

_**End Flashback**_

Naruto opened his eyes to see his tree broke with tons of little holes in it unable to understand how he did it. He looked to Toma to find him staring at him wondering how he did it.

"What did I do?" Naruto asks him but Toma only stares in disbelief.

"Ummm well first you zoned out and started mumbling and before I know it you go shooting chakra out of your index finger chopping the damn tree in half like you were some sort of psycho man who thinks he's god." Toma says in disbelief as Naruto stares at him for a moment.

"Wow… I wonder how I did it…"

"I don't know just next time try to stay awake when you do; I mean I don't want to end up being a puddle on the ground." Toma says and Naruto looks to him.

"I bet you I'll harness it before you." Naruto says but Toma ignores him.

"No you won't I mean you don't know how to control it so why the hell would you be able to beat me?"

"Because I know what brought it out." Naruto smiles.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Training in the mist went on for weeks that consisted of staying out late and coming back to Inari's exhausted. Hinata had dragged the two boys' home countless times. As the weeks past the boy's chakra control increased and Hinata had become almost as fast as Lee in his normal stage. The night they were to leave to the grass village Inari, Tsunami, and Tazuna threw a giant party for their friends leaving. Tsunami had invited some of the people the group had helped during their stay and Naruto was embarrassed when everyone started saying how cute he and Hinata were. As they headed out for the grass country Inari gave them food, which Naruto ate almost immediately pissing Toma off since the food was for everyone.

"You know, I've never been to Grass village, I mean they don't have real fighting ninjas only healers… I'm wondering if we can really learn anything there…" Naruto says as he folds his arms behind his head.

"Of course you can learn something there, protection jutsus, trap jutsus such as springs and such, and Hinata can work on her healing jutsu while were there so stop complaining." Toma says as he shoves his hands in his pocket as if he were still upset about Naruto beating him.

"You two stop it; you act as if you're married." Hinata says as she folds her arms across her chest. "I'm serious maybe you two should date or something."

"But Hina-chan…" Naruto whines thinking that she would leave him.

"Don't' worry, I was just kidding." She smiles warmly and wraps her arm around his arm knowing she was too short to wrap an arm around his shoulders since he was now 6 feet tall and she was still about 5'6". She sighed when she thought about how she had grown, yeah she was a woman now and they only had a year and 4 months left but she had noticed how she and Naruto had changed. Toma hadn't changed much except his hair a little shaggier but she had changed a lot. She smiled at Disara who stayed quiet ever since they left.

"You know what? I hope they have some food that's really great tasting, I miss Tsunami's cooking already…" Naruto groans and Toma and Hinata laugh lightly.

"Yeah but you know Naruto once you have their food you may never have it again." Toma says but Naruto pulls Hinata into him and smiles.

"No, I can try to convince Hina-chan here to cook the dishes for me which I surely know she would do."

"Yeah, of course Naru-kun." Hinata smiles as he pulls her out of her trance.

"Well you three need to keep your head in the game." Disara says quietly. All three of them look at her and watch as her eyes stare blankly ahead down the road and her arms stay folded over her chest.

"Is something wrong Disara-sensei?" Hinata asks and before she knows it Disara turns her head to look at them.

"Of course something's wrong, you all act as if things won't change when you back, that you don't understand that you could very well die in the heat of battle never knowing the touch of a loved one, of having all your hopes and dreams slide down the drain. Of course you need to relax but in these times you have to be serious about what is going on." She says and they all stare at her.

"Disara-sensei we-" Hinata starts but is cut off by Disara.

"No apologizing Hinata. A ninja does NOT apologize to another they only show that they can do better." Disara says quickly. Hinata stays quiet and looks to the ground, Naruto wraps his arms around her and looks to Disara giving her a death glare. "Don't even start that Naruto. You know it as well as I. You will be killed out there if you don't keep your head in the game now I've given you more than enough time to get along with one another and now you'll train as hard as you ever had." She says and turns away from them. Toma watches her wondering why she was being this way.

* * *


	26. The Harsh Training Begins

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto for I lost it in a bet to Kishimoto while I was in Japan... bummer...

* * *

Chapter 26: Meeting You Again

* * *

The next few days were very hard on the three Chunnin. They tried to stay away from Disara as much as possible afraid she might do what she did days before. Hinata had been working with a few medic ninjas from the Grass village at the hospital learning what Tsunade did in her training with healing major injuries. Naruto and Toma trained with a few stone ninja who had been sent there as ambassadors for the grass village. Each night for a week the boys would return around 10pm and Naruto would go pick up Hinata at 12pm. After a week and a half of this routine they finally saw Disara, she was outside talking to a Konoha ninja, Naruto and Hinata were curious as of who it was so they snuck out and hid in the bushes leaving Toma unaware of what they were doing.

"Naru-kun… Who do you think it is?" Hinata whispers to the blonde who is kneeling next to her.

"I don't know, it's too dark to see clearly, when they begin to move we'll see who they are…" Naruto whispers and peeks through the bushes to find Disara walking away and into her hotel room. The Konoha ninja begins to walk away as Naruto and Hinata follow slowly in the dark of the night. As the ninja gets close to the edge of the village Naruto sees his face recognizing him in a blink of an eye. Naruto jumps out before Hinata can say anything.

"Naru-" She starts but he cuts her off.

"Pervy Sage!" Naruto yells pointing at the ninja. The ninja stops abruptly and turns to face Naruto revealing the face of Jiraiya the toad Sannin.

"Master Jiraiya!" Hinata exclaims happily as she comes out and stands next to Naruto.

"Well if it isn't Konoha's last hope." Jiraiya smiles, "You know Disara has told me a lot about your training and how you convinced her to join Konoha… Not only did she tell me that but she told me about how you're not taking this serious." Jiraiya folds his arms across his chest and watches Naruto and Hinata as they look to the ground. "But don't worry about it you still have more than a year to get serious." They both look up to him Hinata smiles slightly while Naruto grins.

"Did you hear about me and Hinata?" Naruto smirks slightly, Jiraiya recognizing the smirk does his famous lecher face.

"Oh I see well then Naruto would you like to give me all the details for my next book? I mean young love is always so romantic and I know the readers would love it." Jiraiya says innocently.

"I'm not giving you any information." Naruto says angrily.

"Information?" Hinata looks at them, first looking at Jiraiya and then looking to Naruto.

"Yes information on the relationship so I can write some love tips for other people." Jiraiya smiles at the Hyuuga heiress.

"No he's not! He's the one who writes those dirty books that Kakashi-sensei reads!" Naruto yells while pointing his finger at Jiraiya.

"Oh come on Naruto… You HAVE to give me some information, I mean you know that I'm your sensei and you have to do what I say…" Jiraiya whines.

"I refuse." Naruto folds his arms across his chest.

"Fine, well I must get back to Konoha… Tsunade-chan wants this information pronto; she's not looking for excuses or anything this time for the late information." Jiraiya smiles at the two young ninja in front of him. "Be good Naruto." Jiraiya looks at Naruto before he disappears. Hinata and Naruto stand there for a few minutes wondering if they should go back to the house or not, after 10 minutes of debating they walk back to the house hand in hand unaware of the 3 pairs of eyes were watching them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Akatsuki knew their targets would get stronger over the years but they thought about how they would wait till after the two before them had killed off the other insect on their hands, Orochimaru. Itachi watched as Hinata and Naruto walked away hand in hand happy that he now knew the weakness of one of the demon vessels. Kisame watched as his partner eyed the two wondering what was going through his head as Deidara kneeled down in front of them watching Hinata closely.

"She'd make a good prize…" Deidara said as he watched Hinata and Naruto disappear from view.

"Now now Deidara, you mustn't jump to conclusions, first we must get the two vessels." Kisame said as Deidara rolled his eyes and looked up at Itachi and Kisame.

"But after we get them can I have her?" He asks Itachi who only ignores Deidara all together. "Can I?" He asks again as he gets ignored yet again.

"Fine, you can have her…" Itachi says quietly as he walks away with Kisame following close behind. Deidara smirks and gets to his feet. He rushes after Itachi and Kisame not wanting to be left behind by his two new partners.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Training in the leaf passed by quickly as months rolled by, the three's training led to doing missions for the leaf village for a while. Disara had calmed down about the whole battle subject since the first time she went off on them. They had now come to realize that there is times when fun is necessary and sometimes where being serious was necessary but these weren't one of those times. Naruto was happy when he received the letter from Tsunade talking about how the village was doing and about how somewhere after the battle with Orochimaru the new Hokage would be chosen, when the blonde saw this he jumped for joy as he looked to Toma who was fast asleep on the couch.

"I can't believe it! I mean I might be able to try to get the title of Hokage!" Naruto cheers as he runs down the hall towards Hinata's room. He busts in without knocking only to find the young Kuniochi changing into her night garb. She screams as he busts in unaware of who it was but is quickly muffled by a kiss as Naruto kisses her deeply and desperately. She sighs at this wondering how long this would last then she realized the door was open and she was half naked so she hurried to shut the door and finished getting dressed as Naruto read the letter to Hinata.

"I'm happy for you Naru-kun but next time try to knock on my door and if you want to bust in please shut the door behind you." She said as she sat on the bed.

"Sorry Hina-chan I was just so excited!" He exclaims as he plops down on the bed next to her as he looks over the letter once more. "I mean Baa-chan said I could participate since I'd be old enough! I can't wait!" He cheers and Hinata smiles warmly at the boy next to her. He had been growing taller again and she still was only 5 feet 6 inches tall. She sighs at this which catches his attention.

"Something wrong Hina-chan?" He asks and looks at her with a little worry in his eyes.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just thinking about how you keep getting taller and taller while I'm still the same height I was before we left."

"So? I like your height." He smiles brightly.

"Of course you do, you tower over me all the time."

"No No No. You got it all wrong; I like your height because it's easier for me to hug you." He smiles and pulls her close so her head rests on his chest. "See?"

"Yeah…" She whispers and snuggles in closer, before she could think of anything else to say she drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *


	27. The Cloud and the Final Step

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto for I lost it in a bet to Kishimoto while I was in Japan... bummer...

* * *

Chapter 27: The Cloud and the Final Step!

* * *

They had been training for nearly a year and 8 months, the village of Stone was now far from view as they headed towards the village of Clouds. Naruto walked at the head of the group smiling brightly at what he thought was the last training in a village till they returned home. They had all grown over the past year, Naruto now stood at 6 feet tall and his hair had grown out to look like the Yondaime's. Toma stood somewhat next to Naruto, Toma now stood 6 foot 3 inches and he had kept his hair somewhat short so it wouldn't get in his way. They had new clothes on since the old ones they outgrew, Toma looked exactly like Kakashi but his vest was black and his shirt a light grey. Naruto looked exactly like the Yondaime but he didn't have the white coat on. Disara and Hinata walked in the back, they were both the same height as they were before but Hinata's hair was longer and almost to her hips. She tied it back with some hair chopsticks and she now wore a skirt about 5 inches above her knee and a fishnet top, a vest over top it but the vest wasn't loose, it was tight. She had fishnet on her upper left leg and on her lower right leg, she had fishnet down her left arm but her right arm had bandages on it like Neji's. Disara hadn't changed at all except she had calmed down and didn't worry about the three quite so much now.

"I can't wait till we get to the cloud!" Naruto cheers, he had become more serious in the past year but he was still Naruto. He looked back at Disara and Hinata and smiled at the two getting a smile back from Hinata.

"But isn't the cloud a dangerous place for a Hyuuga?" Toma asks and folds his arms across his chest while closing his eyes. Naruto looked at him and wondered about it a minute then thought back to what happened so many years ago with the kidnapping.

"I forgot about it…" Naruto said and looked back at Hinata. "But Hina-chan can handle it."

"Yeah Toma-kun, it's not like I'm 4 anymore, I can handle the cloud." Hinata smiles at them but Toma sighs lightly.

"You know, we'll be there for the next 4 months and I'll be training you on balance and things like that." Disara said which caught all of their attention. "I have to teach you how to teach others for the battle training you'll do when you return." Disara looks at them all. "Tsunade sent me a letter last night."

"W-Wait She sent you a letter but not me?" Naruto whines lightly.

"She said that there will be some Konoha ninja in the Cloud which will help us train and help so nothing happens during our stay there."

"Did she say anything about what team was coming?" Hinata asked as the others went back to looking down the road; Disara looks to her and shakes her head no.

"She only told me how many ninja were being sent not who they were, if it helps any their sending us 3 Jounin." Disara said and looked ahead.

"I wonder who she's sending…" Naruto whispers and watches the clouds roll by. 'Only a three man team… I don't know any three man teams…' He thinks to himself as he watches the wind blow the grass over the field.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They watched from a distance as the 4 moved across the field heading towards the Cloud. The 3 pairs of eyes watched closely as the blonde turned to the girl in the back and started talking to her. After a few minutes he turned back to the front and began talking to the other boy in the front. One of the watchers tried to move out but the other one held him back. Before the anxious one could make some excuse to go out the other told him to shut up. Their third companion finally said to move out as the three disappeared. Naruto looked around the field to see if anyone was around, he found nothing.

"Did you hear something?" Naruto looked to everyone else.

"No… I didn't hear anything." Hinata looks to him.

"I think your hallucinating Naruto." Toma says simply which gets to the blondes temper.

"I am NOT hallucinating!" Naruto yells at Toma who just shrugs and ignores Naruto like always.

"You two stop it…" Disara said and Naruto bowed his head slightly.

"Yes Disara-sensei." The boys say in unison but in different tones, Naruto's is one of doubt and Toma's is one of annoyance.

"You know you should listen to Naruto more often he's mostly right." A voice comes from behind them and they all quickly turn around to find Neji and Lee standing there, they look almost the same as when Naruto and Hinata left.

"Naruto my rival I have come to help!" Lee exclaims happily and gives his normal thumbs up and his normal smile until Neji hits him on the back of the head to shut him up.

"Tsunade-shishou sent us to help; Gai-sensei is setting up a place to stay right now in town." Neji says as he puts his hands in his sleeves. Before he can do anything else Hinata hugs him tight. "Hello Hinata-san…" He whispers and gently returns the hug to his cousin. When they separate Hinata and Naruto link hands and begin to talk with Neji.

"Where Tenten Neji-nii-san?" Hinata asks and Neji smiles slightly and rubs the back of his head.

"Well she's not allowed to go on missions for the time being…" Neji says and he's blushing slightly, Naruto sees this and smiles.

"Wow I never knew Neji could blush." Naruto smirks and Neji quickly regains his composure. "So why can't Tenten-chan come on any missions Neji?" Naruto asks and Neji clears his throat.

"She's on medical leave." Neji states simply.

"Wait she got hurt?" Naruto asks.

"No, god you're so dumb sometimes…" Toma says as he walks up next to them. He puts his hand out to Neji. "I'm Toma Irgawa, nice to meet you Neji." Toma shakes Neji's hand and then shoves his hands back in his pockets.

"Well then why is she on medical leave then?" Naruto asks and looks at them all. Hinata looks from Naruto then to Neji.

"Neji-nii-san! You didn't!" She exclaims and Neji begins to blush again knowing that his cousin now knew Tenten's reason for being absent.

"I did…" Neji whispers. Naruto quickly looks at Hinata then to Neji and then back to Hinata.

"Wait wait wait… What did he do?" Naruto asks.

"Well… Tenten and I are expecting a child." Neji whispers and Naruto looks at Neji with his mouth wide open and his eyes bulging somewhat.

"You what?!" Naruto exclaims.

"Naruto isn't that wonderful! Neji-nii-san is going to be a father!" Hinata exclaims happily and claps her hands.

"Now now you guys, back to the task on hand." Disara says and all of them look at her. "We still have much to do so we must hurry to the town and prepare for your last phase of training." She begins to walk towards town with Lee and Toma close behind her, Lee is talking to Toma but Toma is trying to ignore him but is having no luck. Hinata walks beside Neji and Naruto and is talking about how things are in Konoha and with Tenten, and even about her father.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was unusual actually being around someone that wasn't a stranger while training. Naruto had forgotten the feeling of knowing other people around him while in town and he liked it. He smiled as they stood in an empty field without their two senseis. Disara ordered her three students to start working on warming up which ment jumping jacks and such, Lee liked the idea and joined in as Neji sighed at what the four were now doing. Hinata smiled as Lee, Toma, and Naruto were now in a race to see who could get done first, the loser would have to buy lunch and she knew Naruto had no money for the bet. In the end Lee won, which was expected, and Naruto came in second leaving Toma in the position of buying lunch. They did warm ups and simple spars between one another til finally Disara showed up.

"Ok now what we'll be doing first are the simple exercises such as the water, tree, rock, and sand exercises." She says and gets two confused looks from Neji and Lee. "Watch and learn," She says to the two as she performs 4 jutsus, one summoning 5 trees, one summoning a large pond, one summoning many large rocks and a rocky hill, and the last summoning a giant space full of sand. "Begin with the basics, tree, water, sand, then do rock. Go." She says and Naruto, Hinata, and Toma hurry towards the trees quickly climbing up them with no help from their hands and run down them just the same. They then charge at the water running across it easily without sinking in. They then move onto the sand, Lee watches closely as Naruto and Toma run across the sinking sand with easy as Neji watches Hinata closely, She runs across half the sand like the others and then she forms the sand around her ankles and uses it to speed her up getting her to the end before the others.

This begins to play in Neji's head as he thinks of what she could do with it as they move onto the final spot. The rocks seemed hard in Lee's mind but after Neji saw what they had already done and he watched the chakra in their feet he knew they could do it and he was right as they started up the rocks running ontop the sharp edges and making it up and over their obstacle coming up to Disara. Naruto skidded to a stop working on slowing down, Toma quickly dodged Naruto and came to a stop using a small ground jutsu to make her come to a stop, and Hinata flipped over Disara doing a twist in the air and lands on her feet easily and gracefully.

"Ok, now do it better and faster. Go." Disara says and they rush into the course again, this time Lee get intrigued and begins to run with them, Lee makes it past the tree and water fine and he collapses when it comes to the sand but picks back up and improves on the second half of the sand. Neji stays back and watches again taking in the chakra information in the techniques. When they get to the end Disara looks at Neji.

"Now what Disara-sensei?" Naruto asks as he takes a deep breath and looks at Lee. "And by the way Lee, good job for your first time on the course." Naruto smiles at his comrad who smiles back.

"It's all thanks to the power of youth!" Lee cheers.

"Ok... Now I want to see you do it Hyuuga, if you want to train with us you have to try in all exercises including this one." Disara says to Neji and looks at Hinata. "I want only the Hyuuga's to do it this time."

"Alright Disara-sensei." Hinata says and walks up next to Neji. "Watch and learn Neji-nii-san, I've become a lot better than you think." Neji smiles at his cousin.

"We'll see about that Hinata-san, it all depends on if you can beat me." He states as he prepares himself.

"Oh you'll see... I've worked very hard." Hinata readies herself also.

"GO!" Disara shouts and the two Hyuuga's take off, Neji and Hinata are going about the same speed when they go up and down the tree but Neji begins to speed up when they get to the water. After the water Hinata all of the sudden speeds up dramatically and speeds past Neji quickly finishing the sand trial which Neji easily passes too but a little slower. When they come to the rocks Hinata quickly glides over it as if she were soaring and Neji tries as he passes it taking his time like he did in the last one. Hinata skids to a stop and smiles back at Neji who comes up behind her.

"It's my first time so of course I couldn't win." Neji states and looks at Hinata then at Disara.

"There will be other chances Neji, don't worry about it for now." Disara says and looks at them all, she does a quick jutsu and all the trial fields disapear in a blink of an eye. "Now that that's over we can move onto the next part of today's training." She looks at Gai who walks up to them all.

"I haven't seen you two in awhile so I'd like to see your power of youth." Gai states and folds his arms across his chest.

"So we've decided to do one on one battles today and pairing battles next week, since we are down one person I'll find a stand in for the battle later but for now one on one competitions. First up will be Toma and Lee." Disara says and steps back. "If I could have anyone else stand over here by me for safety reasons." Everyone but Lee and Toma stand by Disara and Gai. "You may begin." Disara says and Toma sighs at this. Today was going to be a long day and he knew it.

"My new comrad, I shall show you why I am such a great fighter!" Lee cheers as Toma sighs once more trying to ignore his opponents words.

"Bring it on." Toma says and Lee charges at him, Toma dodges Lee's futile attacks as he throws punches and kicks in Toma's direction. Lee mummbles something as he begins to faster to try to hit his opponent only to fail in his attempt. Toma quickly dodges the oncoming kick that Lee sends out and trips Lee. "I see you only use Taijutsu..." Toma says and jumps back. He looks to Disara but keeps one eye on Lee. "Disara-sensei, are the Holy and Dark arts ruled out?" He asks and Disara nods her head yes and Toma looks back at Lee. "Your lucky."

"No your lucky my opponent..." Lee charges at Toma and goes to land a blow to his chest but Toma blocks with his arms.

"Sorry I won't be letting you win." Toma quickly kicks Lee back and disappears. Lee looks around quickly but finds nothing. Lee slowly backs up watching his surroundings and looks to the others.

"Lee's not going to win, Toma's got this done and over with already." Naruto says and sighs as he folds his arms across his chest. Gai and Neji look at him and watch Naruto as he seems to be bored.

"What do you mean?" Neji asks and Hinata looks at Neji and Gai.

"Well Toma has initiated one of his top attacks and there's no way of dodging it as we know of." Hinata says and looks back to Lee. "But don't worry, Toma won't take it too far. He'll only take it far enough to finish the fight so he can get it over with."

"Well Lee, I'm sorry to finish this so soon but I'd rather fight another day." Toma's voice says to Lee who is looking around everywhere for who had spoke to find no one. Before Lee can move or react to the sudden wind that has picked up Toma appears behind him with 6 shadow clones surrounding Lee also. "This is over."

* * *


	28. Fighting Like Old Times

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto for I lost it in a bet to Kishimoto while I was in Japan... bummer...

* * *

Chapter 28: Fighting like Old Times

* * *

Lee's mind began to race as he noticed the 7 Toma's around him unable to tell which one was the real one. Lee looked at them all and took a deep breath as he began to think up a strategy but it didn't help when Toma came charging in at the Taijutsu expert. Toma rushed in at Lee with one thing in mind, temporarily disabling his legs to make him immobile and giving Toma the win. Lee had never seen such speed; in a blink of an eye Toma was right next to Lee driving his fist deep into Lee's gut as his 6 clones land kicks to his legs making Lee collapse to the ground. Toma's clones disappear as Lee collapses to the ground, Lee tries to get to his feet but fails when his legs become unsteady and collapse beneath him.

"It's over." Toma looks to Disara and Gai, Gai stares at Toma a moment then looks to Lee who lays still on his back thinking of how Toma got so fast. Disara nods and Toma turns to Lee, "If you want I can help you with your speed." Toma says as he pulls Lee to his feet, before Lee falls again Toma does a quick jutsu and Lee's legs become mobile again.

"Thank you comrade, for such a display of power." Lee smiles at Toma who only shrugs.

"It's no big deal." Toma says as he starts towards the sideline with Lee following closely behind starting his onslaught of questions and in response Toma sighs. Disara looks at the remaining students and Neji. She thinks for a good solid moment before she smiles one of her evil smiles. Naruto and Hinata see this and sigh heavily at what was about to happen.

"Next up will be Hinata against… hmmm…" Disara thinks a moment. "Neji." She says and Hinata looks at Neji as Hinata walks out to the training field. Neji follows close behind looking at Hinata as she cracks her knuckles and faces Neji.

"I guess you'll get to see how much I've improved right now Neji-nii-san, I hope you will approve." Hinata says as she shifts down in a position that's almost the Jyuuken stance but it isn't. "I've learned a new way of fighting." She smiles warmly as Neji shifts into his Jyuuken stance. Neji watched as Hinata stayed there quietly not saying a word to her opponent. He wondered if she was taught not to talk during battle or if she was charging up her energy so he turned on his Byakkugan.

"You may begin." Disara says as she looks at them both. Hinata stays still and watches Neji closely as he observes the chakra flowing into her legs and hands. He begins to wonder why she would send all her chakra there until she thought about how they gain speed, Toma had done the same thing to his legs in his match against Lee which meant that must be how they got so fast. Neji watched closely as Hinata didn't move. Lee stared at the two from the sideline as Naruto and Toma smiled knowing what Hinata was going to do. Neji couldn't take the wait anymore so he charged in ready to take out her arm. As Neji charged Hinata dodged by twirling to the right and landing behind him, landing a solid blow to his back which he tried to quickly counter only to miss.

"Hinata-sama, I didn't know you could dodge like that." Neji said as he charged in again with both hands ready to strike her. This time she dodges by flipping over him and landing behind him facing him willing and ready.

"You've seen that dodge before Neji-nii-san, why didn't you remember it and dodge it like I know you would?" Hinata asks as she shifts down to the ground as he makes a high kick attempt at her and brings it down only to have her use a substitution jutsu leaving a lily in her place. She hurries up behind him and goes to kick him to the ground but he rebounds and uses his hand to twirl and land on his feet.

"Well maybe it wasn't in my plan." He says and quickly charges in again hoping to catch her off balance only to be dodged again from the left. He quickly counters and finally lands a blow on her leg but his hand bounces off from a chakra field she created. She smirks as she kicks him in the chest making him fly back into the ground but he quickly gets to his feet.

"I thought you had a plan… But you'll never be as good as Shikamaru, I trained after him, all three of us did." She says as she quickly dodges his left palm and then his right. She keeps dodging palm after palm but he keeps swinging until she flips over him and lands behind him dropping down and tripping him with her left leg which he catches on the way down. Neji now has Hinata's ankle in his hand; he smirks but frowns when she smirks at him.

"What are you smirking about…?" Neji whispers to himself but she quickly pulls out of his grasp using the chakra in her legs to loosen his grasp by prying his hand open. She quickly flips back by using her hands and lands in a kneeling position. He watches her closely as she slowly rises to her feet.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They watched from afar, Deidara smirked as he watched the two Hyuuga's fight one another and his prize was winning. He cheered at this as he looked up to his partners. Kisame watched closely wishing he could suck all of the ninja's chakra out for fun while Itachi watched Naruto. He was hoping Naruto would've gone up next so he could see what he was capable of but it didn't seem like things would be going his way. Itachi watched the two fighting Hyuuga's and looked at Hinata. He knew how weak she was before by watching her fight with his brother but now she was strong. If she had grown this strong think of how strong Naruto and the Kyuubi had to be.

"Itachi, do you think we should strike yet?" Kisame asked as he shifted his large Samehada on his back. Itachi stayed quiet as usual and Kisame looked at him watching the Sharingan watch the Hyuuga girl closely. Kisame then looked back to where the action was at when Deidara finally spoke up.

"I think we should attack now before they get too strong." He says and looks at Kisame who only grunts from Deidara's stupidity.

"You're an idiot." Kisame says simply. "The strong he gets the stronger the Kyuubi, the stronger the Kyuubi the more happy the master will be. Besides are you scared to fight them if they get stronger?" Kisame says then asks Deidara mockingly.

"I am NOT afraid to fight them." Deidara growls low and harshly. He folds his arms across his chest and watches as the two down below in the field stare at each other expectantly. "They should move already…" Deidara mumbles and closes his eyes while sighing in boredom.

"Maybe we'll attack soon." Itachi whispers which makes both of his partners look at him. They watch as he slowly gives them a smirk and walks away. Kisame quickly follows behind Itachi as does Deidara, wondering what Itachi's plans are this time.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Neji slowly circles Hinata trying to think where the Byakkugan can't see as he slowly observes her gaze. He looks around frantically without showing as he spots no blind spot in her 360 degree radius. Hinata smirks as he begins to do this and stands completely still unready to attack or defend. Neji quickly charges in towards her near her back left side and before her knows it she has his left arm in her hand and her left hand aimed at his neck.

"Give up Neji-nii-san, your way too slow." She says to him but he quickly gets out of her grip and jumps back. She watches as he takes a deep breath and watches her closely wondering what she would do next. She stands still yet again as Neji tries to formulate a plan in his head. She takes a deep breath and lets the wind cool her down. Naruto smiles at her to receive a wide smile back from her. Neji loses it at this, she's acting so casual and he can't take it. As she's smiling at Naruto Neji charges in and readies his rotation that he had been working on. Hinata looks at him out of the corner of her eye and before Neji can try to rotation she kicks him back into the ground.

"I refuse to give up." Neji slowly rises to his feet and watches her expectedly. "Hinata-sama, come at me like you're serious." He says and only gets a smirk from her.

"Neji-nii-san, I don't want to make this end so quickly, I'd rather play a little longer…" She whispers and folds her arms across her chest.

* * *


	29. A Hyuuga's Pride, A Demons Power

Enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto for I lost it in a bet to Kishimoto while I was in Japan... bummer...

* * *

Chapter 29: A Hyuuga's Pride, A Demons Power

* * *

Neji stood before Hinata irritated at the woman before him. He couldn't believe what she said to him, play with him? She wasn't the shy girl he used to know… This was a strong woman who planned to take her clan back and use her new power to change the Hyuuga's forever. He smiled to himself at the thought of it, no more caged bird seal and no more pain like the past clan chiefs did. He wondered about how she could change it, well he knew that Naruto would most likely become Hokage as he planned since he WAS the Yondaimes son and he WAS strong enough to take what he wanted... Like the heart of the woman standing before him. Neji was happy she had love now, the one thing she didn't have as she was growing up; but one thing bothered him, how she had changed. 

"Hinata-sama, you know what you must do in this fight but do not tarnish the Hyuuga's pride." Neji says as he shifts into the Jyuuken stance once more.

"Neji, do you believe that I would tarnish your pride? No I'd never do that to you… I merely wish to show you that I have the power to save the clan and nothing more." She smiles warmly at him with her arms folded across her chest. "Neji-nii-san, it's not as if I wish to do this. You're just not fighting as well as you used to; I'm not trying to push my power too much… I'm still holding it back so I don't injure you."

"Well it's not my fault you've become so strong since you left… You'd make a fine clan chief." He says while thinking about what she had said. He thinks for a moment about her comment of holding back and thinks back to the beginning of the battle when she switched to her stance and sent chakra in her legs trying to find a weak spot as they talked.

"Hinata your opponent can evaluate the situation if you stand still for too long." Disara states and Gai shakes his head yes in agreement. Hinata looks at Disara and Gai and nods lightly then looks to Neji.

"Well Neji-nii-san, let's get moving shall we?" Hinata smiles and disappears in a cloud of smoke. Neji quickly looks around trying to find her but fails miserably. Neji quickly charges into the cloud trying to mask himself from her but it fails when the smoke blows away with a weak wind jutsu. Neji quickly looks to the user to find Hinata up in the air smirking as she heads towards him. He quickly moves as she lands where he once stood facing him. She quickly throws a punch at him which he dodges.

"Nice way to try to trick me Hinata-sama… But next time try to make the wind come from a different direction so the opponent can't find your location." Neji says as he dodges another punch from Hinata.

"What if I said I did it on purpose?" Hinata says through punches. She smirks as she quickly lands a blow to his left cheek sending him a few feet back but he quickly recovers before he hits the ground. He watches her closely noticing a small spot in her side where the chakra doesn't cover. He smirks and charges in again. She quickly dodges his attacks as he plans on how to get into the spot since it's so heavily guarded. She quickly flips over him shoving her two fingers into his shoulder rendering his left arm disabled and limp. He quickly turns and tries to puncture her stomach with his hand but missed as she does a back flip into a handstand then to her feet. Neji charges in once more trying to formulate a plan while holding his arm.

"You know, Hinata hasn't even shown us these graceful moves of hers." Disara states and Lee and Gai look up at her. "She's been practicing on her own in secret on her own style of fighting. But if she can do this good against Neji wonder about how well she'll do against her father." Disara says as she folds her arms across her chest watching the battle closely just like Toma and Naruto. Naruto gives Hinata a wide smile knowing that she was trying to prove herself just like back when she fought Neji in the Chuunin exams.

"Sorry Hinata-sama but I found something very interesting." Neji states everyone on the sideline looks at Neji wondering what he meant. Hinata shifts into her fighting stance to raise her guard.

"What did you find Neji-nii-san? I'd really like to know about your discoveries." Hinata says as she watches the other Jounin closely wondering if he found something worth while. Neji smirks at her and shifts into his fighting stance.

"I've found your weak spot… After analyzing you're attacks." Neji says and gets everyone's full attention. Naruto stares at Neji then looks at Hinata her eyes filled with confusion from the statement.

"But Hinata-chan doesn't have a weak spot, we tried to make sure of that…" Toma says and looks at Disara and Naruto to find a worried look in Naruto's eyes and a look of acceptance in Disara's. "Disara-sensei?"

"I know of the weak spot." Disara says and closes her eyes. Toma and Naruto stare at her for a moment before Naruto speaks up.

"Disara-sensei… Are we going to fix it?" He asks quietly.

"Yes, we'll fix it after this battle. I didn't fix it before only because I thought it would be an opportune moment to test you all for finding weak spots and in this case, Neji's test was to find it and reach it. He hasn't reached it yet but he has the first step done in any case." Disara says and looks back at the match, Neji looks confident and Hinata is guarding herself for whatever may come. "But he still might not win depending on her resolve."

"I won't let you get to it Neji-nii-san." Hinata states as he charges at her ready to attack. She blocks the attack with one of her arms as he attacks with his leg. She grabs his leg with her free hand and flings him away. He smirks as he quickly recovers and lands on his feet looking at her. He charges in again and she dodges him this time.

"Hinata-sama I refuse to lose to you… I will reach that spot even if I have to disable you." Neji says as he charges in at her again, she blocks his attack and looks at him to find his determination. Before she can block his hand it shoves into her left side. She groans and coughs out blood. Naruto and Toma stare at her unable to say anything as Disara looks at Neji knowing that he had passed. Hinata quickly jumps away trying to regain her composure. She puts her hand on her side and coughs up a little more blood but then she stands up straight with her arms at her sides, the blood still rolling out of her mouth. She smirks and shifts into her stance.

"I can't allow you to do any more damage Neji-nii-san… I have to finish this." She says as she disappears and before he can turn around he's shoved forward by two hands, he stumbles a moment and quickly turns to find Hinata in the Jyuuken stance.

"But you have your own-" He starts as she smirks.

"But I can still do this… And I've made it much stronger." She says as she readies herself. "8 trigrams. 128 palms!" She yells as she begins to strike him at an unbelievable speed. As she serves the final blow Neji flies backwards into the ground and stays limp on it unconscious. Hinata smiles knowing the battle was over and drops to her knees. "It's over." She says as she pitches forward. Naruto hurries and catches her holding her in his arms.

"You ok?" He whispers gently knowing she was still awake.

"Yeah… Just a little sore in the side and my chakra dropped down below 50 percent so I'm gonna need to rest." She smiles as he lifts her and carries her to the side line and Lee helps Neji to the sideline. Naruto lays her down and as he does she slowly sits up beginning to heal her side wound with her now glowing green hands. She looks up at Lee and motions him to bring Neji over to her and as soon as she's done healing herself she begins to heal Neji's wounds for he now lies beside her.

"The next match will be much more different. It will be the test of strength to protect and if you want to become Hokage Naruto you have to pass." Disara says while closing her eyes. Naruto quickly looks up at her when he hears her say the word 'Hokage'.

"Disara-sensei you mean I get to?" Naruto asks as he quickly gets to his feet with excitement.

"This will only be the first of the three tests…" She says and looks at Naruto. "Tsunade will test you with the other tow when you get back to Konoha." She smiles when he bounds up in excitement and hugs her tight. "Naruto get off me." She groans. He quickly let's go of her and takes a step back smiling.

"Sorry for hugging you so tight Disara-sensei." He says while rubbing his head like he usually does. Disara looks at Gai who nods in compliance. Disara then looks at Naruto ready to announce something.

"Tsunade sent Gai for a reason, the reason is that he is to test you in the Taijutsu part of the test, I am to test you in the Ninijutsu part of the first test and Kurenai will test you in the Genjutsu part. The first test is to be of strength. You must win at least two of them in order to pass the first test." Disara says and closes her eyes. "The second test is to be an exam on paper about Konoha and its history. And the third will be both political and jutsus." She says and looks at Naruto. "So the next match will be Gai versus Naruto." She states and Naruto quickly goes out to the fighting spot as Gai walks slowly over to face Naruto.

"Well let's see how the power of youth has worked on you!" Gai exclaims and does his usual pose to show off. Naruto sighs at this trying to ignore the embarrassing scene before him. Gai looks at Naruto and smiles. "Show me the power of youth!" He says and Naruto shifts so he's kneeling slightly and his fists are in front of him.

"Bring it on Gai-sensei." Naruto says as he looks at Gai and watches him shift into a stance somewhat like Lee's. Gai charges at Naruto with chakra running into his legs and fists, he begins to throw fast punches and kicks at Naruto but Naruto dodges them quickly as he tries to think of how to stop Gai or slow him down.

"The power of youth flows through you Uzumaki!" Gai exclaims as he keeps sending the fast punches and kicks at Naruto. Naruto groans lightly and quickly grabs Gai's leg and flings him back over his shoulder. Gai recovers and lands on one hand, he twirls quickly then gets to his feet looking at Naruto who's facing him with his hands in the hand sign of the ox. "What's this? Using Ninjutsu or Genjutsu fails you automatically." Gai says and puts his hands on his hips. Naruto smirks at his remark and Gai lifts an eyebrow.

"It's a Taijutsu... Which helps power up all my attacks and helps my chakra flow easier but harder in each solid blow... Gai-sensei, you might want to be careful, I might hurt you." Naruto disappears and Gai quickly looks around for the youth listening to the beating feet against the ground wondering if it was Naruto running around or some stray animal. Before Gai could trace where the tracks came from a hard kick contacted with his face sending him flying into the ground. Naruto stood next to where Gai once stood smirking, a red chakra eminating from him but it wasn't the normal demonic chakra. Disara and Hinata watched closely knowing that the demon was sealed but that chakra was very unusual. Naruto walked up to Gai and put his hand out to him to help the dizzy man up. "Sorry Gai-sensei..." Naruto apologized as the chakra disappeared.

"That's alright Uzumaki. That was an excellent kick and I'd like you to accept my defeat." Gai says as he puts an arm around Naruto's shoulder. "You're definetly a student of my greatest rival Kakashi. There's no doubt in it anymore." Gai laughs heartily only to get groans and a cheer from the members on the sideline.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The rest of the day was slow, Naruto had wanted to fight Disara there and now but she said when it was closer to the end of the training she would, there was still a few weeks to go. The hotel they stayed in was two people per room with two beds. Gai and Lee roomed together as did Toma and Neji. Disara was to room with Hinata but the young Hyuuga snuck out in the middle of the night to go to Naruto's room and Disara did nothing to stop her.

"Naruto-kun? You asleep?" Hinata whispers as she slowly opens his door to find the room dark and quiet. She quickly went inside and quietly but quickly shut the door behind her. "Naruto-kun?" She looks around as she slowly begins to walk towards the bed. When she reaches the bed she finds Naruto fast asleep under the covers. She smiles warmly as she sits on the bed next to him. Before she can say anything like 'Goodnight' or 'Sweet Dreams' Naruto's strong arms wrap around her and pull her ontop of him.

"Hello Angel... Come to lay with me?" He whispers as he smiles at her, this in conclusion gets a very dark blush from the Hyuuga. "Disara-sensei finally stopped trying to stop you from coming I see." He says and rolls over so she lays next to him and they're facing each other. He pulls the blankets up to her chin and looks at her. "You should try to get some sleep, we have a very early practice tomorrow." He says but he watches as she opens her mouth to say something.

"Naruto... About that red chakra earlier..." She whisper and as she mentions the chakra Naruto closes his eyes. "It wasn't the demon foxes normal chakra... And it wasn't human chakra... Or a combination of both... So what was it Naruto-kun?" She asks quietly but she only gets a sigh for an answer. They both stay quiet a moment before Naruto speaks.

"I don't know... I just... I wanted to beat him in one hit and it just suddenly popped up. It's not like I was controling it or trying to kill Gai-sensei or anything I just-" He begins to say as if he were panicking but Hinata cuts him off by putting a finger to his lips.

"Don't worry about it Naruto-kun..." She whispers and holds him close to her. He relaxes in her arms and falls fast asleep not saying another word. She smiles warmly and falls asleep shortly after him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The morning training started off well but when they added Lee and Neji to the mix all of the sudden everything went wrong. Naruto was about to pound Neji's face in as Lee tried to hold Neji back and Toma hold Naruto back as Hinata stood between the two. After that they began to argue about the whole problem with having 5 people training and making the group too large or too uneven. The day in Hinata's mind couldn't get any worse but she had spoken too soon.

"Neji I told you that you need to back up a little more when you do dropping push ups! You smacked Toma in the face for crying out loud!" Naruto yelled at the Hyuuga in front of him who had his arms folded across his chest.

"It's not my fault that you couldn't give me enough space in order to do so." Neji says simply and Naruto's face turns red in anger.

"YOUR blaming ME?!" Naruto growls loudly and ferociously enough to make Lee take a step away from him. Hinata and Toma sigh in unison and Toma runs a hand through his hair. He didn't want to make a big deal out of it but in the end it still turned out that way.

"Yes I'm blaming you. Do you have a problem with that?" Neji says and lifts an eyebrow.

"Yes I do. It is NOT my fault it's yours." Naruto growls and clenches his fists at his side. Toma steps between them and puts a hand to both of them to hold them back if they moved towards one another.

"Now now you two, stop fighting." Toma says only to get a grunt from Neji and a growl from Naruto. "Now I didn't want you two to fight over what happened so how about you apologize to each other and drop the subject all together?" Toma asks but the other two just begin giving each other evil glares as if Toma weren't even there. Toma sighs and walks away leaving Hinata and Lee to watch the glaring between the rivals. Neji and Naruto finally did something as they turned their backs to each other and walked away in silence leaving Hinata with Lee which scared the shit out of her. What was she supposed to say to the hyperactive boy next to her?

* * *


	30. Defects and Consequences

Well here it is! The moment of pure truth and the true face of the Kyuubi. Yeah so read up my fans!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto for I lost it in a bet to Kishimoto while I was in Japan... bummer...

* * *

Chapter 30: Defects and Consequences

* * *

She didn't understand what was going on, there were no defects when she used the seal on Toma but the chakra began to seep out of Naruto. She sat alone in her room at the desk drawings and writing notes on what had happened. The chakra that had seeped out of Naruto when he fought Gai was very unusual and she had a VERY bad feeling about it. She had sent a letter to Tsunade describing it the day of and one to Suna. She had received a reply from both nations saying Gaara was doing the same things and Tsunade gave her the results of what it could be. The demons were trying to fight back and they were stealing chakra from within their containers. 

"What am I supposed to do? This didn't happen with Toma only because his demon didn't fight back…" She whispers and thinks for a moment. "If I were to make another seal cutting the chakra supply from the demon but not from the container…" She began to draw figures and hand signs that were related to the jutsu she used on the boys. Before long she was so involved with her work that she had forgotten about the time and it was already dark out. She groaned and got to her feet while stretching thinking about how her day went by so quickly, then she decided to take a walk and disappeared into the town.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hinata smiles as she watches Toma and Naruto train outside, it was dark but they could see perfectly from a light jutsu that Toma had used. Neji and Lee had gone inside unaware of the night training that the other three were doing.

"Toma you need to block your center better." Hinata says as she watches with her Byakkugan. Toma nods quickly as he begins to block his center from Naruto's oncoming attacks. "Naruto you need to put more chakra into your left it's getting a little weak." Hinata says and Naruto obeys increasing his chakra.

"What are you guys doing?" Neji walks up behind Hinata and watches Naruto and Toma exchange blows once more.

"Training, we have night training also." Hinata says without looking up at Neji, she notices another opening but this time in Naruto's stance. "Naruto! Right side!" She calls and he quickly blocks his right side before Toma can plant a fist in it.

"I see she's changed both of you in such little time." Neji says as he sits next to Hinata with his arms folded across his chest. "You don't even seem like the person you used to be Hinata-sama."

"Well what can I say? I mean… She's been like the mother I never had…" Hinata smiles sadly off into space. Neji watches closely watching Hinata's sadness in her eyes but she sheds no tears.

"Hinata-sama, I don't know what to say to you at a time like this… You may have changed but I know that kind person everyone back in Konoha loves is in there." Neji says and she looks at him smiling warmly.

"Neji-nii-san she never left me. She may have gotten stronger and a little more tough but she's still here." She says softly to her cousin ignoring what's going on with Toma and Naruto. Before Neji can say anything back in reply they hear a thud from where Toma and Naruto were. Hinata quickly gets to her feet and looks to her team mates to find Toma laying limp on the ground with blood around him. "W-what happened?!" Hinata hurries over to Toma and kneels next to him. She rolls him onto his back to find big claw marks in his chest. She gasps and quickly begins to heal him as she looks up at Naruto; his eyes are like the demons but instead of red their dark orange. "Naruto-kun…" She whispers and slowly rises to her feet when Toma's healed. "Neji-nii-san, please take Toma inside where it's safe and find Disara-sensei." She whispers and watches Naruto closely as Naruto's eyes focus on Neji and Toma as Neji carries them away. He goes to chase after them but Hinata blocks his way. He looks up at Hinata's face and growls lightly. "Naruto-kun, calm down…" She whispers.

"Stop calling me that…" Naruto growls, his voice that of the demon foxes. Hinata watches closely as Naruto smirks and the 9 tails of chakra emerge from behind him. The tails lash out and break rocks, trees, and make cracks in the ground. "I am the Kyuubi… I've been sealed away for so long I've decided to come out and play." He cracks his knuckles and looks her up and down, looking over her features and then at her curves. "I see why the Kit picked you…. The body of an angel…" Naruto smirks and Hinata growls lightly balling her hands into fists at her side.

"Shut up and return Naruto-kun right now." She says without hesitation or fear of the fox. He smirks and folds his arms across his chest.

"So confident and fearless, I'm growing to like you more and more… Would you like to be my mate instead?" The fox says as he reaches a hand out to touch her face but she smacks it away. "Feisty aren't we?" She places her fingers on the new cuts on her cheeks from his hand being knocked back and his nails out.

"Yes and you'll return Naruto this instant or you'll see how angry I can get also." Hinata says and the fox smirks at her comment. The fox laughs a deep and low laugh while tilting his head back then he stops and brings his gaze down to her angry eyes.

"We'll see how angry you can get…" He disappears and Hinata activates her Byakkugan and looks around but out of no where the fox appears behind her and one of his hands now rest on her shoulder. "Let's see if you can get the Kit back by yourself…" He whispers in her ear, his hot breath against her neck pissing her off even more. She quickly did a heavenly spin but the fox was already gone. She looked around for him but saw nothing thinking that he wanted to play games but she would comply. She took a few steps forward but stopped immediately when she heard his footsteps behind her. She quickly turned and blocked the blow he sent her way. "You're very good at blocking… And you have a very keen sense of hearing." He smirks and she flings him back.

"I don't need your compliments." She says as she rushes at him. She dodges his oncoming right jab and sends a fist to his left. She hits him in his side but as she goes to pull away her hand gets stuck in his emanating chakra coat. "What the-" She punched back into the ground and the fox stares at her a moment as she gets to her feet. "I see… So you're cheating by having a protective coat that allows you to pummel your opponents if they attack you physically."

"I never said I wouldn't cheat… You forget honey I don't want to go back in that cage so I will do whatever necessary to stay out… Even if that means killing my Kit's lover in the process." Kyuubi growls as he charges in at Hinata. In her only attempt she keeps dodging his fists trying to make a plan while doing so but Kyuubi keeps switching up his attacks not giving her time to think.

"Don't ever call me honey again!" She quickly punctures his arm and it goes limp. He smirks at her as he shoves a knee in her stomach which in turn drops her to her knees, her hand resting now on the Kyuubi's waist instead of where it had punctured his arm. Her arm falls to her side as she slowly looks up at Kyuubi. "You… I'll stop you…" She groans lightly as the Kyuubi kneels in front of her.

"Hinata Hyuuga… Heiress to the Hyuuga clan… I'm sorry it had to end this way, I mean you could've been a wonderful bride." Kyuubi smirks evilly as he grabs her by the hair and pulls her up to her feet. She screams at this from the pain as she tries to pull his hand off with both her hands only to fail. Kyuubi then shoves a fist deep into her stomach making her go limp and he tosses her on the ground.

"K-Kyuubi…" Hinata groans as she tries to sit up only to have Kyuubi's foot land solid on her chest shoving her back down. He kneels down and runs his nails over the cuts he had inflicted on her earlier.

"My fair girl… You certainly are willing to die for the brat… I guess in the end you'll see that even though you die for him he won't come back." Kyuubi runs his claws down her left arm cutting up the fishnet on her sleeve and cutting her arm. She watches Kyuubi closely as he licks her blood off of his claws. "You taste wonderful…" He smirks down at her.

"I hope you rot in hell." She growls at him her eyes very angry.

"I already did 6 times my dear… It wouldn't affect me if I went again…" Kyuubi smiles evilly as he digs his nails into her thigh making her cry out in pain and making him feel joy at her screams. "No longer shall I sit back while the runt does everything… No longer shall I sit in the darkness unable to see or hear what is going on…." He runs his hand up from her right thigh to her waist. "I won't let him have fun while I stay in the dark." He freezes when he feels another presence behind him and quickly gets to his feet and turns to them to find Disara standing there, her hand glowing a brilliant white and a smirk on her face.

"You messed with my student… I'm going to have to seal you up again…." She smirks at Kyuubi who only laughs at her statement.

"YOU seal me up again? You've got to be kidding woman there's no way to redo that seal." He states proudly unaware of the new seal in her hand.

"But this isn't the same seal that's the best part." Disara smirks as Kyuubi's face turns serious about the matter and he watches her closely. "This one will stop you from breaking the seal…" She states as she begins to circle Kyuubi and Hinata. She focuses one eye on Kyuubi and the other on Hinata to see if she's ok.

"I won't let you use your little seal." Kyuubi says as he watches Disara closely.

"Watch me. I'll get it done in the next 5 minutes. If I exceed the time I guess I'll have to take a few hits to get it done." Disara charges in at Kyuubi luring him away from Hinata as Neji hurries out and helps his cousin to her feet and helping her limp away but Kyuubi notices and charges after them tripping Neji but Neji makes Hinata land on him cushioning her fall. Kyuubi goes to shove his claws into Neji but Disara quickly blocks the way and shoves her glowing hand into his stomach. Kyuubi's arms go limp as does his body and he drops to the ground. The chakra disappears and when it is gone Naruto lays there limp and pale. "Take her inside." Disara orders and Neji quickly takes Hinata inside. "Damn demon…"She growls as she lifts Naruto up on her back and heads inside.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He awoke to find Disara hovering over him as if she were checking something. At first he didn't realize his shirt was gone till he felt Disara's cold hands touch his stomach which in turn freaked him out. He watched closely as she examined the seal not noticing he was awake until he moved his hand. She quickly looked up at his face to find the sadness and anger she thought she'd find.

"I see you're awake…" She whispers. She goes back to examining the seal but looks at him once again as he began to speak.

"He came out didn't he?" Naruto whispers trying to keep his voice low like hers for he knew she spoke quietly for a reason.

"Yes he did… But I formatted the seal and now he'll never be able to come out again unless you use the summoning jutsu…"

"Did anyone get hurt?" Naruto asked quietly, Disara bowed her head at this unable to speak. "Disara-sensei…. Did they get hurt?" He whispers once again but a hint of fear was in it this time.

"Yes… You attacked Toma first. He was fine after we got him inside and patched him up, he's already up and training again with Lee." She whispers and slowly looks up at him. "But I was too late for Hinata… Kyuubi did a number on her for defying him and he almost got Neji also…" She whispers, "But Hinata is still resting and Neji is watching her while Gai trains the other two…"

"I hurt her…" Naruto whispers and turns his face away from her, looking out the window at the sunshine and the small dove on the branch.

"Don't blame yourself Natruto, it was his doing. Not yours and you know it." She says and gets to her feet. "Besides Hinata is the one who decided to face him, she made the choice of risking everything to save you so if you blame anyone in the end you should blame me." Naruto quickly looks up at Disara to find her facing away from him. "I didn't see the weakness in the seal and that's my fault… I should have tried to study it first on none accepting demons."

"Disara-sensei I-" Naruto starts only to be cut off as she speaks again.

"Naruto, I've repaired it again. It'd be best if you rested awhile before you went off and did things on your own." And she left the room at that leaving him alone in silence.

"You know you had us all worried." A voice said from the door. Naruto quickly looked to the voice to find Neji standing there with his arms folded across his chest. "She was really worried, yeah she's delusional still but she still doesn't stop worrying and thinking your still as him."

"She worries too much." Naruto looks down at his lap.

"As do you." Neji says as he wanders in and sits in a seat next to Naruto's bedside. "You know that right?"

"Yeah but she still worries more."

"I beg to differ, I bet you worry much more than her. And I'm willing to place a bet on that." Neji states and Naruto laughs at this and they smile at each other. "I'm sorry about the other day."

"You don't need to apologize Neji, I shouldn't have went off on you. I mean Toma was fine and I guess I just lost it." Naruto says as Neji gets to his feet.

"Naruto, you probably went off since the Kyuubi was influencing you. So look at it as the Kyuubi's fault not yours." Neji says and looks out the window then back to Naruto. "Well I must go train with Lee and Toma. Rest up Naruto, you have to train to be the Hokage after all." Neji smiles as he exits quietly leaving Naruto alone. Naruto sighs and gets to his feet. He slowly goes to the window and looks out and around at the small town they were staying in. It was on the edge of the Cloud territory as to not put Hinata or Neji in danger during their stay but they had already failed at that.

"I should go see Hinata-chan..." Naruto whispers and disappears out the door.

* * *

I know you've all been wondering about Lemon content in my story... Well it may happen in one of the next 3 chapters so I hope you're all looking forward to it. 


	31. Day One!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto for I lost it in a bet to Kishimoto while I was in Japan... bummer...

* * *

Chapter 31: Day One!

* * *

He was scared to see what he had done to her, he understood that the fox did it but it was his fault for letting the damn thing out. He slowly approached the door to her room to find it closed. He took a deep breath before carefully and slowly opening the door and stepping inside. He closed the door gently behind him as he scanned the room for the one he was looking for. He found her easily, she lay quiet and still on the bed with the sunshine hidden mostly by the drapes. He slowly approached her and sat in the seat Neji had been sitting in before he had come and seen Naruto. Naruto looked her over, He couldn't see the damage done to her thigh but he saw her arm and his gaze was locked on her cheek.

"Hinata-chan…" He whispers and the pale woman on the bed's hand moved ever so slightly. He smiled from the reaction and gently took Hinata's hand which had been tense but she now calmed. She opened her eyes slowly as she let them adjust to the somewhat dark room. Her eyes focused on his face and the sad smile he gave her.

"Naruto-kun." She whispers as she slowly sits up. He goes to push her back down so she can rest but his hand is shooed away by hers. "I'm fine, please don't worry." She looked up at him, he was back to normal and the demon was sealed again but she couldn't understand why she still felt so afraid. "Are you ok? I mean the seal must've hurt…"

"No I was asleep through the pain." Naruto said as he watched her slowly get to her feet. When she did his eyes gazed down and found the bandages on her leg. He could tell she was having a hard time standing from the injury as he gently touched the bandages.

"Don't worry… It isn't permanent. It should be fine in the next day or two…" She smiles warmly at him, he looks up to find the warm smile and he can't help but relax. "Now you should try to get used to training again… I mean you can't be Hokage while sitting up here can you?" She goes to the door and turns to face him. He watched her carefully as she stood there. She was trying to be strong not only for herself but for him. He got to his feet and went to her, she went to open the door but his hand reached the handle before hers so she looked up at him in response only to find his lips on her gentle and warm. She returned the kiss gently as he opened the door for her to step through. They walked out and down the hall hand in hand to find Toma outside kicking the shit out of Lee again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto smiled as the day went on. It had been 4 days since the incident and Hinata was back to normal and practicing her dodging as Lee threw punches and kicks at her. Toma was teaching Neji at the moment about the chakra bomb as Naruto sat on the grass watching. Disara and Gai said they would be gone in town for the next few days, Gai doing some recon for Tsunade and Disara getting supplies and checking on the clouds activities. It's true that they had been improving but something was missing from the whole picture.

"Ok that's enough." Hinata said as she landed on the ground in front of Lee. She brushed herself off and smiled up at Lee only to get his trademark smile and a thumbs up. She laughs lightly at his thumbs up as Toma comes flying out of nowhere and slams into Lee sending both of them rolling on the ground. Hinata watched as Neji came running out and quickly helped Lee to his feet as Naruto helped Toma.

"Sorry you guys… We were practicing and I told Neji to do the bomb and I got hit by the impact." Toma said rubbing his head lightly and looking at the others. Hinata looked as if she were to start laughing and Naruto turned away trying to hide what he wanted to do.

"That's ok comrade, we understand that you wished to practice and that's only natural." Lee said as he brushed himself off and looked to the others. "Toma-san when will I be able to practice with you?"

"Well… I have an idea." Toma says looking at Hinata and Naruto who were now facing him with straight faces. "I'm going to take Lee and Neji into the woods for the next few days while Disara-sensei and Gai-sensei are gone to train them. While we're gone Hinata can teach Naruto about the diplomatic things of a leader so he can be a good Hokage." Toma says and looks at Hinata and Naruto then at Lee and Neji. "Ok?"

"Yeah that should work out fine." Neji says as he crosses his arms across his chest. "As long as those two don't try anything." Neji glares at Naruto and Hinata only to get a blush from Hinata and a grunt from Naruto.

"We won't Neji-nii-san." Hinata smiles at Neji who smiles in turn. Lee jumps up with a fist in the air ready to exclaim something when Toma starts to talk.

"Ok, Lee, Neji; go start packing some things for the next 3 days." Toma said before disappearing inside. Lee walks in after him, his head bowed in defeat and denial. Neji looks Naruto up and down and then disappears inside leaving the two diplomats alone.

"Well that was a little awkward." Naruto states as he looks to Hinata. She smiles wamly at him as she heads inside after her cousin. "Well… At least I get to be alone with Hniata-chan…" He says as he heads inside to help Toma pack the tent for the trip.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They headed out that night ready for the training that would take place in the next few days. Four days alone with her and he already didn't know what to do. He paced around outside as Hinata gathered the materials for the test she would put him through. He knew nothing of what he should know about the whole 'Diplomatic Society'. Yeah he was to take the Hokage test when he returned but he knew nothing of the leader part of it and Hinata was very determined to get him to get it in the next few days.

"Naruto-kun! I've got the books ready!" She yelled out her window to him. When he heard her voice he quickly stopped and turned towards the house. He sighed and slowly sulked inside, the next few days were going to suck in his head but he didn't understand that one on one teaching did have it's advantages.

"Hinata-chan… We will have time to do some physical training still right?" He asked the Hyuuga sitting on the floor near the window.

"Probably not. I mean you have a lot to learn in only these next 3 days and I plan on getting you to be the best leader ever in that short time period." She said as she flipped the page of the book she was holding. "Take a seat." She pats the spot next to her and he slowly sits down Indian style. She immediately handed him a large book which was at least 5 pounds. He raised an eyebrow and looked up at her to find her smiling then he looked back down at the book.

"I have to read it all?" He asked with a hint of fear and sadness in his voice.

"Yes, you need to read all of that one first then I'll test you on it. You need to read through all 12 volumes before the time period exceeds." She gets to her feet and heads towards the door.

"Where are you going?" He asked as his eyes followed her.

"Well I have to send a letter to Disara-sensei about her coming back. I don't want her to interrupt your learning so I'm going to ask her to stay in town with Yuri." She said as she left the room leaving him alone with all 12 volumes of the books.

"I don't want to!!!" Naruto whines loudly and throws the book against the wall. He quickly gets to his feet prepared to run for dear life before Hinata came back. He went to the window and quickly made a shadow clone who in turn picked up the book and began to read as Naruto escaped out the window. Hinata returned shortly and looked at the clone. She raised an eyebrow at the weird chakra readings and walked up to the clone.

"He can't fool me, why does he even try?" She goes up to the clone and hits it in the back of the neck making it disappear. She smirks as she looks outside using her Byakkugan to track his movements as he hurries through the woods. "Day one, the running Hokage and his return." Hinata smirked as she went inside and began to read.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He returned later that night as he quietly snuck into his room. It was very dark since the moon was hidden behind the clouds at the moment. As he went to shut the door he heard someone near the window and quickly looked to the window to find the moon slowly shining in revealing Hinata standing by the window.

"U-Uh hi Hinata-chan…" He whispered as he slowly began to reach for the handle. She saw this and smiled warmly reassuring him that nothing would happen and at this he slowly began to walk inside. Moments later Hinata disappeared and was behind him blocking the door. He quickly turned to her to find her smirking.

"You know… Skipping out on training is off limits." She says as she slowly looked up at him. He looked confused yet terrified by the way she was smiling at him. She thought about what she'd do but then he finally spoke up.

"Hinata-chan… It's not like I wanted to skip out because of you it's because… Because of those damn books. I don't want to read them all. I don't even want to read one." He says and she smiles lightly.

"Sorry Naruto-kun… You have to read them and I have just the method to help you."

"You do?" He asks quietly and she slowly approaches him but he stands his ground. She gently touches his cheek in admiration but then she quickly turns him around and grabs his wrists.

"You see since you skipped out on it I have to keep you up till you read the whole first volume." She whispers in his ear. He hated this, he felt so weak when she was like this. She sounded, smelled, and acted like a seductress and it was killing him.

"Hinata-chan why can't I start tomorrow?" He asks and she makes him sit on the ground.

"Because I wanted you to start today." She whispers and ties his hands behind his back. She sits at the foot of the bed and leans against it for support as she sat the book in front of him and smiled. "Go ahead and start reading, your quiz starts as soon as you're done." She says and watches as his eyes slowly gaze down at the book then slowly look up at her. He tries to plead no with his eyes but she ignores it.

"Your mean Hinata-chan…" He groans as he tries to free himself.

"I'm not mean. I'm persistent." She smiles and watches as he finally gives up and begins to read the book sitting on the ground. He wanted to break out and run away until Disara came back or Toma came back but he knew that wouldn't happen. He was trapped here with his 'persistent' lover and these damn heavy books.

* * *

There you go readers! Enjoy!


	32. Day Two!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto for I lost it in a bet to Kishimoto while I was in Japan... bummer...

* * *

Chapter 32: Day Two!

* * *

He awoke to the book about half way through and Hinata fast asleep in front of him. He smiled at the sight of her, even though she was a little harsh the night before she still looked like an angel. He thought about what happened the night before and how his angel had made him so weak and vulnerable with only a few words as he began to try to get free once more like he had done last night. He finally got his hands free after a good 10 minutes of struggling and grunting. He was happy when he could see his hands and flex them to get the strain off of his wrists even though they now hurt from rope burn from the struggle. He got to his feet and stretched before he went over to Hinata and leaned over her. He then scooped her up into his arms and carried her to his bed and tucked her in nice and safe. He looked down at the books on the floor and sighed at the sight. How was he to learn from all 12 books in only 2 days?

"Well since I know I'm not getting out of this I might as well read them…" He groaned at his statement and slowly picked up the open book he started last night and sat on the window ceil. He sat there for hours reading the book and he still hadn't gotten it done. His stomach growled finally after the third hour and he looked up at the clock to see the time, which was noon exactly.

"You know you should really eat something." Hinata said as she got up and stretched in the sunlight. She smiled at him with the book in his lap and slowly went to the door and opened it. "I'll get us some lunch." She smiled back at him then disappeared out the door.

"Wow… She's a lot different than last night…" He whispers then thinks back to what Jiraiya had said about girl's mood changes. Maybe she was just having one of those days…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Training others was very BORING. Toma groaned as he watched Lee try the speed technique he had taught him as he watched Neji try the new power chakra blade. He was officially bored and wanted to go back to the hotel. Yeah he understood that Naruto had to be alone with his teacher to learn anything related to books but he was alone with Hinata and Toma didn't like that. In the mean time Toma had sent Sakura a letter along with a package. He smiled to himself as he imagined her face as she opened the gift. The hair comb was beautiful with crystallized cherry blossoms and little green leaves and vines. Disara had told everyone about the letter Tsunade had sent about the festival they would be home for and that's what made him want to buy the present for his girlfriend.

"Toma-sensei! I did it, I did it!" Lee cheered as he quickly appeared in front of Toma. Toma just stared up at him from his sitting position and groaned. Neji watched as Lee celebrated and Toma ignored thinking for a moment that Toma was his own twin.

"Lee calm down and start practicing it again." Toma said as he got to his feet and began to walk back to camp ignoring the aggravating Lee. He couldn't wait to see Konoha for the first time… 3 months, that was all that was left till the real fun began. He wanted to be a teacher, he really did but Lee was a little too much energy for him.

"You know, once we get to Konoha you might have to deal with him every day." Neji says as he follows Toma.

"But there I have more people to pay attention to." Toma says and Neji only shrugs to his comment. Toma looks to Neji and lifts a brow. "Won't I?"

"I don't know… I mean we don't know who all we're training or anything." Neji says as he folds his arms across his chest and closes his eyes. "All I know is I can't wait to be back home… I miss her already."

"I see, well I miss my girl too." Toma smiles and Neji laughs lightly.

"I forgot you were with Sakura-chan… Well when we get back we should celebrate with them. I know Sakura would love to hang loose for once and Tenten would love being able to go somewhere for a change."

"Is Tenten locked up?" Toma looks at Neji as if he were confused.

"The main branch wants to keep Tenten and my heir safe so she goes nowhere without an escort unless I'm taking her out." Neji says and looks at Toma. "She usually goes with Sakura to the Hospital to help out there instead of being stuck home all day."

"Well that's nice of her… She must've been the girl Sakura-chan was talking about in her letters lately."

"Yeah that has to be her." Neji says and looks forward down the path to the camp.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Breakfast was great! Naruto smiled as he set the empty plate down that had once been stacked with food. He smiled up at Hinata who was sitting on the floor across from him. Her food was gone also but she only had a little compared to him. She smiled up at him brightly as he began to read again. He was finally on the 2nd volume and he barely passed the test on the first. He was pretty scared at whether he would be able to pass the second or not.

"I'm going to go clean these up. Try not to work too hard on the books." Hinata says as she takes his plate and hers and exits the room.

"It's definitely one of those days for her…." He whispers as she disappears from sight. He gets up and sits on the window ceil once again. He reads for a few minutes then looks out the window imagining being down there and training. He went back to reading after a few minutes of memorizing the past things he did and sighed. Hinata walked in moments later and set down 2 glasses and a pitcher most likely to last them till dinner. It was already starting to get dark out as Naruto watched Hinata light a few candles for light which reflected off her skin as if she were glowing. He began to remember the day at the waterfall when he caught her dancing on it alone.

_**Flashback**_

He heard someone at the water and wondered who it was. He had gone on a walk since he was bored at the camp since Kiba and Akamaru were asleep and Shino didn't talk much. The waterfall was peacefully and he slowly hid behind the bushes looking out over the water to find a beautiful girl dancing on top the water. He watched closely as she danced and sighed at her beauty. Yeah he was only 13 but Naruto loved the look of the girl on the water. After a few more minutes he got to his feet and began towards the water.

"Excuse me who are-" He started to speak but he stopped as soon as he slipped on a wet rock and fell in the water. The girl quickly ran off as Naruto rubbed his head from the fall. He looked around for the girl but found no one. She had run away from him and it made him sad. Little did he know that she was hiding in the bushes pulling her clothes on.

_**End Flashback**_

Naruto slowly snapped back to reality as he noticed that Hinata was no longer lighting candles and she was now speaking to him. He watched her as she began to speak softly to him.

"You know Naruto-kun… I don't think you need to work all day and night you should get them done in no time as soon as you get into them." She says as she sits down on his bed with a scroll in her hand. He looks up at her then eyes the scroll a second. His gaze then slowly lifts from the scroll to her eyes.

"What's that?" He asked and began eyeing the scroll again and then looks back up at her face to find her smiling.

"It's a scroll I found about some medical things. I told Disara-sensei about it and she told me to study it awhile." She opens up the scroll onto the bed and begins to examine it. This pikes Naruto's interest and he tries to look over at it and see what she's reading but she blocks his view.

"Why can't I see it?" Naruto says and gets to his feet.

"Because it's mine and I don't want you to see it." Hinata quickly rolls up the scroll and hides it behind her back. This ticks Naruto off and he sets the book down. He slowly begins to approach her.

"Let me see it." Naruto says and she backs away further onto the bed.

"No." She says simply but then he climbs up on the bed. She quickly goes to get off and escape but he pulls her onto the bed and sits on her waist.

"Yes." He says and stares down into her eyes.

"No." She says defiantly and keeps the scroll hidden behind her.

"Fine then." He says and shrugs his shoulders. Relief flood her when he does this, she thinks to herself as if she were able to get free but as she goes to wiggle out from under him he pins her down by the shoulders. "Ok now I'll have to force you to give it to me…" He smirks and tries to reach around and grab the scroll but she quickly tries to pull it away. They wrestle around for a good 5 minutes till He pins her arms down by the wrist with one hand and holds the scroll in the other.

"Naruto-kun… Give it back!" She whines and tries to get free to grab the scroll but fails miserably.

"You know Hina-chan I love the view from up here. I feel so powerful." He smirks. She frowns up at him and then he frowns. "Don't give me that look or I'll have to wipe it off." He states but she keeps the look on her face. "You asked for it." He leans down and touches his lips softly to hers. He smiles down at her when she's no longer frowning at him but smiling softly.

"Naruto-kun…" She whispers gently and watches as his eyes change to a more softer shade of blue.

"Yeah?" He whispers back to her and watches as her hands break free from his weakened grip and rest on his shoulders. He drops the scroll and his hands now rest on the bed beside her holding him up from falling.

"Maybe you should forget about the books awhile and relax…" She whispers and before she can get an answer from him his lips meet hers again but this time it wasn't gentle. It was passionate and loving.

"Yeah I think I will…" He whispers and smiles down at her.

* * *

Well my readers the lemon comes up in the next chapter so stay tuned!


	33. Day Three!

What you've all been waiting for is right inside my people!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto for I lost it in a bet to Kishimoto while I was in Japan... bummer...

* * *

Chapter 33: Day Three!

* * *

**--WARNING-LEMON-INSIDE--**

The light was wonderful, he loved how it shined off of her and he knew he had never felt this way before. Tsunade had explained this feeling to him before but he didn't understand it then like he did now. He smiled down at Hinata who smiled right back up at him. He loved her with all his heart and she knew that as well as he knew she did. He lowered his mouth down to hers yet again her mouth greeted his as she felt his tongue enter her mouth and battle against hers for dominance. When the kiss parted Naruto watched her eyes and examined the now soft lavender in them.

"Naruto-kun… Didn't Tsunade-shishou say no to this?" Hinata whispered softly knowing what was going to happen next between the two.

"Hina-chan… I know she did but she never said we couldn't really she just said to wait till the end of our training…" He whispers. He gently lifts a hand to her face and lightly strokes it.

"Naruto-kun…" She whispers as he lowers his lips to hers once more. She had dreamed about this before wondering what it would be like, but it was never as blissful as this was. She watched his eyes closely seeing the love and compassion in them as he gently ran his hand down her side.

He wanted this for awhile now and now that he had what he wanted he knew not of what to do. He watched her as she gently lifted his shirt over his head and ran her hands down his chest making his muscles tense against her hand. She smiled at this knowing that she could make him vulnerable and weak when she touched him. He took her hands in his before she could touch his chest again. At first she was a little surprised but when he gently set her arms on the bed he began to undo the front of her shirt. She watched carefully as he gently lifts her up to pull the shirt off all the way and throw it on the ground.

This time she wanted to help, she started undoing her bra as his strong hand came around and helped her. After they had it undone Hinata slowly slipped it off and onto the floor as he gently laid her down once more. In truth they were both scared at what might happen but they weren't about to stop now. Naruto kissed her once more, deep and passionate as Hinata laid her hands on his back. Naruto then began to trail kisses down her neck and shoulder, then he proceeded downwards towards her stomach leaving wet kisses atop her breasts. She trembled when he did this not knowing what to do in the situation. She thought about how she had dreamed and about what was happening now and in the end she didn't know what to do.

"Naruto-kun…" She whispered gently and caught his attention immediately. He stared up into her eyes as she looked into his deep pools of blue. She smiles and pulls him to her gently and kisses him ever so passionate which makes all the thoughts in his head reel.

"Hinata-chan…" He murmurs as his hands brush up her sides and over her breasts making her moan ever so lightly as her mouth touches his again. She closes her eyes as he caresses her breasts and moves down her waist and in one skillful movement remove her skirt. She gasps lightly at how fast he removed one of her last barriers but her gasp is cut short when his lips go against hers. She watches closely as he stares into her eyes and she removes his pants and kicks them off the bed. They get stuck on her foot and Naruto laughs lightly as he slowly removes it and looks back at a madly blushing Hinata.

"That just ruined the moment…" She whispers and hides her face with her hands. Naruto smiles and shakes his head no as he gently removes her hands and pins her down.

"No it didn't…" He whispers gently and rests his forehead against hers. "It was cute…" He says as his mouth goes to hers making her moan lightly. She smiles against his lips as his hands slowly begin to wander over her body, her muscles at first tensing at the new touch then relaxing under his strong hands. They stayed like this for minutes, gently exploring and touching as they showed affection to each other through body language. After a few more moments Naruto finally slipped off Hinata's last barrier finding what he had been looking for in her eyes, love and only love. She was warm and wet already from everything he was doing to her, the gentle touch, tasting her slowly, mainly savoring her as if she were a dessert no one else could have. She moaned lightly when his hand went between her legs gently massaging her and then running his hand up her leg. She thought to pay him back she'd make him moan and suffer as she gently and carefully pulled off his black boxers to reveal his mahood already hard and ready. She stared at it a moment confusing him completely. When her gaze comes up to his eyes again he smiles warmly as he gently caresses her cheek and kisses her deeply.

"Naruto-kun… I love you…" Hinata whispers in his ear, her warm breath brushing against his neck and ear sending chills down his spine.

"And… I love you Hina-chan…" He whispers as he prepares himself to lose their virginities. She smiles as he adjusts them and she laughs lightly when he almost falls off the bed. The next few moments were interesting, they kissed each other lovingly. His lips went to hers kissing her very deep and passionate as he slipped inside her making her want to cry. She never thought about how it would hurt or the possibilities of it but now she did. Her eyes welled up with tears no matter how hard she tried to hide them. He looked up at her before getting ready to enter againand all his thoughts were destroyed when he saw her eyes all watery with tears. "Hina-chan… Do you want me to stop?" He whispers and she quickly shakes her head no and kisses him deeply. He closes his eyes as he, this time, thrusted himself into her. She went to scream but was quickly stopped when his lips met her hard and deep. He thrusted into her a few more times with his mouth still on hers until finally he felt her move with me. He removed his lips from hers and looked up at her not to find the tears but passion. He thrusted into her over and over again, deeper and deeper each time as she thrusted against him moving with him to make each thrust deeper.

"Naruto" She moans aloud as he continues to thrust into her deeper and deeper. Her moans only made him want more and more as he moved faster and harder into her making more moans come even louder. After about a good half an hour he collapses on top of her breathing slightly hard. He relaxes when her hand gently strokes his hair as she kisses the top of his head.

"For your first time… Was that ok?" Naruto whispered as he ran his hand up and down her side out of affection. She moans lightly when he runs his hand over her left breast as he lays his head on the right.

"It was perfect Naruto-kun…" She whispers and before she knows it she hears his light breathing and even light snoring as he lies there fast asleep. She smiles warmly down at him then looks out the window at the sunset. "Naruto-kun… Remember, you have to study very hard tomorrow." She whispers before falling into a deep sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto awoke about midnight with Hinata still fast asleep beneath him. He smiled down at her as he brushed her hair out of her face. He got out of bed, which made her shiver, and covered her up, with the blankets. He slowly pulls on his clothes as he folds Hinata's and lays them on the foot of the bed. He heads over to the stack of books he had left. Volumes 3-12 he had to read in one day but the wait was well worth it. All he knew was if Neji found out he would most likely be living in the ground next instead of Konoha.

"I have a lot of work to do…" He whispered as he sat on the ground and began to read volume 3 hoping he could at least get up to 10 done before Hinata awoke from her slumber. He started reading and reading and when the rooster crowed he was on volume 11. He groaned as he took a deep drink of water from the almost empty glass. He had filled the glass with the rest of the pitcher about an hour ago and he tried to reserve the rest but he couldn't. He got to his feet and went down to the kitchen to refill the pitcher and as he did Hinata slowly awoke from her slumber.

"Naruto-kun?" She whispers and looks around. She's sitting up in bed now and holding the blanket tight to her chest. She hears the footsteps in the hall unaware of who's out there. She watches the door closely as Naruto slowly steps in with the pitcher of water in his hand. His gaze notices Hinata sitting up in bed and he smiles at her.

"Morning sunshine." He says as he sets the pitcher on the table and goes over to her. He sits on the bed next to her and kisses her lightly.

"How long have you been up?" She asks and takes his hand in hers. He smiles warmly and gets to his feet.

"Since about midnight… When I woke up I decided to read up on those books so I could get done in time." He walks over to the open Volume 11 and picks it up leaving her alone on the bed. She watches closely and notices the 11 on the binding.

"You're on Volume 11?" She asks completely surprised by his progress.

"Yep, I've been reading all night and at least I'm almost finished." He smiles over his shoulder at her and then looks back to the book. "Toma sent a letter by the way…." He says and this spikes her intrest.

"What did he say?"

"He's coming back around noon so maybe 3 hours time…" Naruto says and Hinata quickly jumps out of bed unaware of herself still being naked. Naruto turns and looks at her. "You know Hina-chan you should walk around like that more often." Naruto smirks as a deep red bush flushes her cheeks and she quickly jumps back in bed.

"I-I d-didn't r-realize." She stutters out of embarrassment and stupidity.

"Now now angel, you should get in the shower and wash up for your cousins return." He says and tosses her a towel. She wraps herself in it and hurries towards the shower. She shuts the door behind her as he goes back to reading his book smiling about what had just happened.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Toma couldn't wait to get back to the house. Lee had been nothing but annoying as always and Neji explained this behavior to Toma quite simply. Neji on the other hand was a big help to Toma. Not only did Toma teach Neji things but Neji taught Toma things in return and he proved to be a very good training partner.

"You know, when we get back we still can't bother Naruto or Hinata." Toma says as he folds his arms across his chest. Lee pouted at this statement and looked down in disappointment.

"So Naruto is still learning the diplomatic stuff?" Neji asked and Toma nodded his head in compliance.

"He's almost done but until he's completely finished were not to bother him or Hinata what so ever. " Toma said and looked ahead into the deep woods. He hears a loud screech and stops dead in his tracks. Neji and Lee walk by unaffected then look back at Toma.

"Toma-sensei, what's wrong?" Lee asks as he watches Toma's pale eyes scan the area.

"Neji look around for me please." Toma said quietly as if he knew or thought someone was around to hear him speaking.

"Alright." Neji looks around with his Byakkugan but sees nothing out of place. "I don't see anything." Neji says and looks at Toma with his Byakkugan un-activated.

"It must've been my imagination." Toma whispers and starts walking again with Neji and Lee close behind. They continued down the path awhile until Tomas toped suddenly again and looks around. Neji and Lee stop and look at him again.

"Are you sure that you're ok sensei?" Lee asks and looks at Toma who only nods his head yes in compliance.

"I'm just hearing things…" Toma whispers and starts walking again with Lee following him and Neji looking around to see what he was hearing.

"Maybe he just has sensitive hearing…." Neji whispers and follows Toma slowly. Lee looks back at Neji who nods to him then he looks up at Toma. Lee runs ahead and into the house. He drops his bag on the living room floor as he runs towards the bathroom. He hurries and opens the door to find Hinata standing there dripping wet with a towel covering only a little of her. Hinata screams when she notices Lee in the doorway. Lee's face turns dark red and he hurries out and shuts the door behind him. He runs towards the door to find Naruto standing in the doorway as pissed as he could ever be.

"Hello Lee." Naruto growls lightly and cracks his knuckles. Lee gulps as he slowly begins to back away in fear of the blonde standing before him.

"H-Hi Naruto-" Lee starts but before he can be finish he's punched in the face and is sent flying through the wall creating a large hole. Naruto smirks and walks away satisfied with what he had done.

* * *

And there you go. Enjoy! 


	34. A Hokage's Test

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto for I lost it in a bet to Kishimoto while I was in Japan... bummer...

* * *

Chapter 34: A Hokage's Test

* * *

Lee didn't understand where he was when he awoke only that he was laying on the floor alone and his head hurt like hell. He looked around to find nothing but the afternoon sun shining in on his body. He groaned as he slowly rose to his feet and headed for the door unaware of the test going on outside.

"What the…" He groaned and watched as Hinata sat across from Naruto Indian style with Toma and Neji standing behind her. He watched as Naruto scribbled down answers as Hinata began asking questions.

"In a democracy, who has the most power?" She asks and Naruto scribbles something down. 'What is your sole purpose as the leader of the village?" She asked when he stopped writing the first answer. "As the Hokage it is your sole duty to do what for the people?"

"He's writing pretty fast…" Toma whispered to Neji who in turn whispered back.

"It doesn't matter how much he writes only what he writes…" Neji whispered as Lee slowly stumbled out to them. As soon as Hinata spotted him she shifted slightly away still aware of what had happened later. Neji raised an eyebrow at this and looked at Lee.

"Is he testing already?" Lee whispered to Toma and Neji.

"Yes and be quiet." Toma says as Hinata continues with questions.

"What three people are most likely to be at your side at all times?" She asks and Naruto yet again scribbles something down on the paper. "You are to write a paper about what the people have decided against, who is to finalize the paper?"

"Some of these questions he should've known before hand… I mean I know some of these things aren't in the books she had him read." Neji says and folds his arms across his chest.

"Why would she do that?" Lee asks and looks at Neji then at Hinata and finally at Toma.

"Because she knows the testers will do it when it comes to test day. You don't get everything from books some things you get from experience." Toma says and looks at Neji and Lee. "It'd be too simple if you got everything from books alone and no one likes to make it easy."

"I'd like the easy way but I've already had to take a similar test as did Hinata-san." Neji says and Lee and Toma look at him at this statement.

"You took this test?" Toma asks and Neji nods to answer.

"Hyuuga's must take and pass a test very similar to become Chuunin in the eyes of the main branch. Hinata-san's was much harder than mine though since she is an heir." Neji says as he listens to the questions that Hinata is still asking Naruto.

"So she's testing him already?" Someone says behind Neji, Toma, and Lee. The three turn to the voice to find Disara standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Hello Disara-sensei…" Neji says and bows his head slightly then regains his composure as Gai walks up next to Disara. "Gai-sensei." He says simply.

"Neji, Lee." Gai says and faces Lee. "Lee."

"Gai-sensei." Lee responds to his name and faces Gai. Before a minute the two green suit beasts hug and begin to cry in their normal reunion. Neji sighs at this and turns away to look at Hinata and Naruto. Disara looks away also but looks at Toma instead.

"Did anything good happen?" She asks and Toma shakes his head no in response. They all stop when they finally hear an exclamation from the blonde sitting on the ground.

"Done!" He yells and quickly gets to his feet with his paper in his right hand. Hinata sighs at this and gets to her feet. She swipes the paper out of his hand and begins to look it over. Naruto and Neji look over her shoulder and she quickly walks away to get them away from her. Neji laughs at this and all the rest of them look to him. When Neji notices that they're all looking at him he stops and clears his throat.

"Well… I'll be training in the woods." He says quickly and disappears into the trees not wanting to be near the others anymore. Toma shrugs his shoulders and looks at Naruto and Disara.

"I guess I'll go train some too, I mean I have nothing better to do." He walks away with his hands in his pockets and walks in the opposite direction of Neji. Lee watches them and looks up at Naruto, Naruto ignores him a minute then looks to him.

"I'm sorry for what happened today Naruto-san. I just really had to-" Lee starts but Naruto cuts him off completely.

"Don't worry about it, I did what was necessary and that was it." Naruto shrugs and looks at Disara. "So Disara-sensei… How'd it go in town?" He asks as he shoves his hands in his pockets.

"They don't even know that we have two Hyuuga's on the outskirts. So far they've kept everything down but I'm afraid that they might just be planning something." She says as she folds her arms across her chest.

"But we only have to stay here less than 4 months. We shouldn't have a problem should we?" Naruto asks as he sits down on a stump. Disara shakes her head no and Naruto watches closely.

"It wouldn't take them long to put together an attack force to come after us. They only have to say one word." She says and Lee looks at her.

"One word?" Lee asks and watches Disara closely. He looks to Naruto has he hears Naruto about to speak.

"Byakkugan." Naruto says simply with a little anger behind his voice.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He was bored yet again and he had no one to mess around with. Toma sat slowly underneath a tree as he watched the branches blow in the wind. Only a few months to go then he could make a new life as a Konoha shinobi and be with Sakura again. He missed her a little too much in his opinion but Disara said people get that way when they love someone. He stopped thinking about it when he began to hear the rustling in the bushes. He looked to the bushes wondering if it was his imagination again, like earlier only to find 4 Cloud shinobi jump out and surround him.

"Tell us where the Byakkugan wielders are." One of the shinobi demand as Toma slowly looks to who's speaking.

"And if I don't tell you?" He asks as the shinobi slowly circle him. He watches they're leader closely as he smirks and pulls out a kunai.

"I guess I'll have to make you tell me." The cloud shinobi states as the other 3 pull out their kunai and prepare to attack.

"I wouldn't attack me if I were you." Toma states and closes his eyes. "You piss me off and you'll be facing a demon who won't hesitate to rip you to shreds." Toma states but the shinobi ignore him and charge. Toma disappears before they can touch him and the four begin to look around for him.

"Come out scum… We want to play a game with you." One of the cloud shinobi says as he slowly wanders around looking for Toma.

"I'll play with you…." A deep voice says from in the bushes. The shinobi look to the bushes to find 2 big red eyes staring out at them. They watch as the figure emerges and before them stands a large dragon with 10 tails whipping around it. Its black scales glimmer with the little light that comes from the space between the trees.

"What the…" One of the shinobi whisper and back away as the others follow his lead.

"I told you you'd be facing a demon." Toma walks out beside the dragon and runs a hand along its scales. "Meet my demon Jinchuri; he's come to play with you." Toma smirks and the cloud ninja go to run away. "No running away from me…" Toma says as he does a quick hand signal. Huge rock walls surround the dragon and cut off the ninja's retreat. The walls then expand up and create a cage top so the ninja's can't escape.

"W-We only wanted the Byakkugan!" One of the ninja's cried in fear and Toma smirked at his exclamation.

"Sorry but I'm not allowed to let you go near it." He states simply and raises a hand in the air. Jinchuri charges in at the cloud shinobi who dodge his claw barely and get hit with the other claw into the wall. They hurry to their feet and charge at Toma who smirks. He does some quick hand signs and puts a hand to his mouth.

"What are you-" One of the ninja's begin to say but stop when black fire comes out of his mouth and wraps around 2 of the men frying them so there's only ash left. The other two ninja's look at the remains, then look at Toma.

"Your turn." Toma smirks and he puts a hand up in the air. The ninja's go to run away from him but Jinchuri blocks they're way and slams his claw down on the crushing all of they're bones, killing them instantly. Toma looks up at Jinchuri as the walls begin to crumble and disappear. "I'll have to report this he whispers as Jinchuri turns into a black mist and goes back inside of Toma.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"They attacked you?" Naruto asks as he looks towards Toma, he had told them everything even about Jinchuri coming out to play but Toma didn't seem relieved.

"Yeah and I know that when the others find their bodies as they are now they might do one of two things." Toma says and closes his eyes. He was leaning against a wall with his arms folded across his chest as Naruto sat on the arm of the chair Hinata sat in, Disara sat in the other chair and Neji and Lee were on the couch.

"What might those two things be Toma-kun?" Hinata asks her teammate only to get a sigh from him and he slowly opens his eyes to look at everyone.

"Either they'll freak out and never bother us again…" He says and looks at Neji then to Hinata. "Or they might bring on a full scale attack and ambush us with all they're might." He watches as Hinata's face turns into a face of concern and Disara only blow out hot air.

"I knew this would happen, this is why we came here last…" Disara whispers and everyone looks to her.

"So what's the plan?" Neji asks and watches the others closely.

"If they punch first we'll only have to fight back 10 times stronger…" Disara says simply and looks at all the Jonin in the room. "So go get some rest so we don't have any people tired for training tomorrow." She says as she rises to her feet and walks out of the room and up the stairs. Hinata looks at everyone and gets to her feet.

"Don't worry everyone, we won't lose." Hinata smiles warmly at everyone before she follows Disara upstairs.

"Hinata-chan's right! We'd never lose to those weak bastards!" Naruto cheers as he jumps to his feet in excitement. Neji shakes his head as Naruto begins to ramble on about all of their strengths and about strategies.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to post, I had family issues to attend to and a little accident happened on Sunday.


	35. The Plan

I'm sorry my fellow readers for not posting in soooo long. I've had a huge mental block so I haven't been typing because of that and some other reasons I would not like to mention but here's chapter 35, hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto for I lost it in a bet to Kishimoto while I was in Japan... bummer...

* * *

Chapter 35: The Plan

* * *

It was almost dawn when Disara woke up to a rustling outside. She thought about the attack then about who they were up against, for a start the cloud shinobi didn't seem very smart if they were rustling bushes outside. She sighed as she got to her feet and went to the window to look outside. She looked towards the rustling only to find orange. She raised an eyebrow as Naruto emerged from the bushes looking quite satisfied with himself for setting what seems to be a trap. She watched as he moved to the next bush and disappeared slightly into it setting up his next trap. In her mind she thought of him as a Hokage already since he was trying to protect his friends with some sort of strategy so it seemed.

"He surprises me sometimes…." She whispers as she begins to head back to bed but when she hears a loud crack and a cry for help she quickly runs back to the window. A cloud ninja lay on the ground with his arm in a trap that looks as if it almost rip the mans arm off. Naruto comes out of the brush and pulls the trap off and throws the man to the side as he begins to reset the trap. Disara watches as he carefully resets it and walks inside.

"Don't worry Disara-sensei; he knows what he's doing… I mean after all he's going to become the Hokage, the Rokudaime for a fact." Hinata stands behind Disara in the doorway. Disara turns to look at the shinobi, she had grown so much.

"I would never doubt him Hinata; I could never do such a thing." Disara whispers and Hinata smiles at Disara's comment and slowly leaves Disara in peace. Disara slowly looks back out the window before she begins to get ready for the long day ahead.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Neji couldn't believe that Naruto had a plan to fend off the Cloud ninja. He sat there at the table watching Naruto closely as Naruto explained the plan to Gai, Lee, Neji, and Disara. Hinata smiled and flipped the pancakes she was working on as he talked. She looked to Toma who was trying desperately not to burn the eggs and in Hinata's eyes he was doing a terrific job of it. She had tried to teach Toma and Naruto how to cook things, like for example she taught Naruto how to cook fresh Ramen instead of the microwave or instant Ramen. She noticed how Toma was in such a good mood though; she knew he had sent his letter to Sakura this morning yet again since she had to summon a phoenix to deliver it.

"That's how it's going to work, so does anyone have any questions?" Naruto said as he leaned back in his chair looking at the 4 sitting across from him. Gai and Lee just stared at him awhile unaware of what was going on as Disara got to her feet and went to the living room and Neji closed his eyes.

"No questions here…" Neji whispered as Naruto looked at him. Naruto then looked at Gai and Lee only to find them exchanging glances as if they were trying to see if each other knew what was going on. Naruto sighed at this and prepared to explain it again when Neji spoke up. "If you don't get it you shouldn't be called shinobi. He explained it in the easiest details that even a small child could get it." Neji says as he gets to his feet and leaves the room.

"Well we get it but why should we stay inside and do nothing?" Lee asks and looks up at Naruto who sighs.

"Because if you were to go anywhere near the traps you could be killed. I admit Hinata-chan is a skilled healer but not skilled enough to redo and put together crushed bones. You should know that Lee. I mean Sakura-chan and Tsunade-shishou are the only two who could ever do it."

"True…" Lee whispers and bows his head.

"If we have to go out and fight we first have to lure the enemies into the traps I set which shouldn't be too hard for shadow clones." Naruto says as Hinata and Toma set the food on the table, there are 3 giant stacks of pancakes and a giant bowl of scrambled eggs. "Time to eat!" Naruto cheers and begins to stack his plate with food. Hinata, Toma, and Lee laugh when the syrup accidentally spills all over the front of Naruto's shirt and Naruto begins to whine about it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She didn't know what to do, she promised Tsunade she'd keep Hinata and Naruto safe but things were starting to heat up. The Akatsuki had been mobing recently and Orochimaru. She was also worried about the cloud ninja but not so much as the Akatsuki. The war would be harsh and very difficult but she didn't care, she just wanted them all to be safe. Disara slowly looked up at the sky as she leaned against the window ceil and sits on it. She had received a letter from Tsunade in reply to Naruto passing his test. She hadn't shared it with the others but Tsunade seemed very happy with how he passed and how the two had grown with Gai's report.

"What to do for now is to keep them safe and let Naruto's plan unroll…" She whispers as she begins to write a letter to Omari since she hadn't heard from him in a few weeks. She stops writing when she hears the knock on her door, she turns to the door watching as Hinata slowly steps inside. "What do you need Hinata?" Disara whispers and watches the Hyuuga slowly step in and close the door behind her.

"Disara-sensei, I'm afraid this plan won't work." Hinata whispers and watches her teachers expression change into a serious look.

"Why do you say that? Do you not have any faith in Naruto?" Disara asks and Hinata remains quiet. "You know something don't you?" Disara watches Hinata closely as Hinata's eyes lock on hers.

"There's more than his traps and ourselves can handle, at this rate we may have a troublesome battle on our hands and I'd rather not have anyone get hurt so I thought that I could maybe go and persuade-"

"No, absolutely not. I'm not letting you leave on your own let alone towards the enemy. Are you crazy? You'll surely be captured and killed after they take your eyes and I can't have that. Have faith Hinata, we can survive through this. We have the summons you forget and they will help greatly."

"I didn't forget about the summons but Gai-sensei and Rock Lee-san can't use any summons so they're at a disadvantage." Hinata says quickly and before she can react Disara stands in front of her staring her in the eyes.

"They'll be fine, to throw yourself away for your comrades is a great and noble thing to do but you must think of all the possibilities then make a decision trying to cut casualties to a low including the death you would be putting forward." Disara says and watches Hinata closely.

"But Disara-sensei what about-" Hinata starts but is cut abruptly off by Disara.

"Don't worry about the others, if they stay close to one of us we can help them or we can designate summons to stay at they're sides so they have back up." Disara says but sighs when Hinata looks slightly at the ground. Disara tips Hinata's chin up and smiles earning a small smile from the Hyuuga. "Everything will work out in the end, don't worry about it one bit Hinata."

"Alright." Hinata whispers and walks out of the room. Disara watches her leave then goes back to the desk. She begins to write again as outside a large fight was about to begin.

* * *


	36. Fighting for your Life

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto for I lost it in a bet to Kishimoto while I was in Japan... bummer...

* * *

Chapter 36: Fighting for your Life

* * *

They slowly snuck around the woods trying to find an entrance only to find traps around every corner. They were getting pissed at what was going on, they were being outsmarted by little ninja from the hidden leaf and their boss wouldn't like it. The cloud had always been after the powerful bloodlines but they dare not go near the Sharigan, for one of the last two was dead and the other was way too powerful to capture. They didn't go after the Harugan since they knew she'd kill them all. But the Byakkugan was a whole different story, the cloud remembered how they almost had it last time because the heiress was a weak one and so they thought that she might not have changed at all but this was far from what they were expecting. They dodged the tree that was flying at them as they got one step closer to the house and they're target. One of the cloud narrowed his eyes as he thought back to how his brother was killed on his mission to retrieve the Byakkugan last time.

"I'll get that Byakkugan for him… I won't fail…" The man growls as he leads the rest of his squad closer and closer to the house.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He didn't want to get up but she insisted on trying. Naruto groaned as he rolled over so his back was facing Hinata as she sighed and put her hands on her hips.

"Get up Naruto-kun…" She says as she nudges him with her foot. She knew that he was a heavy sleeper but this futon had to be comfy if he was sleeping this heavy. "Get up; we think the cloud are closing in. Neji-nii-san said he saw something approaching."

"I'm up… I'm up…" Naruto groans and slowly rolls over to look at her. He gives her a wide smile to try to lighten the mood and she sighs. She slowly kneels down to him as he begins to sit up. "So the cloud are coming?"

"Yeah the cloud ninjas have made it past the first and second set of traps; they've lost 4 people so far." She says and he rubs his head lightly thinking that he might have failed. "So we have to get ready for if they make it here."

"Well if they made it through without losing 5 they have a very good chance of making it…" He groans and takes a deep breath. He slowly gets to his feet as does Hinata. She doesn't take the time to look down at his dark blue boxers but she leans in close to his face.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun…" She whispers reassuringly. "We'll be able to beat them."

"Beating them isn't the issue Hina-chan…" He heads over to the dresser as he pulls out some clothes that he packed inside when they first arrived. He slowly pulls on his clothes and turns to face Hinata. "It's protecting you that I'm worried about."

"I don't see why Naruto, I can protect myself so don't worry." She smiles warmly but it slowly fades as he looks away. She slowly heads over to him "Naruto, you don't have to worry that much about me. I'm stronger now so I won't fall to them and if I need help I'll surely call for it." She says as she gently places her hands on his cheeks to turn his face to look at her. She had t admit his whisker birth marks had grown a little lighter but in her eyes they were still pretty cute. She kissed him lightly and he relaxed. She smiled at him but pulled away quickly as they heard Lee yell downstairs. She looks up at Naruto who nods in return and they both hurry downstairs.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"How did they get that close already!" Toma yelled as he quickly began to ready for combat.

"I have no idea, they were way out in the outer edges of the traps and in nearly 10 minutes they're already up near the front line." Neji said as he tossed Lee some kunai. Lee caught them and quickly put 2 in his weights and tossed the rest to Gai who did the same thing.

"Don't worry about how just worry about stopping them." Disara said as she summoned a small phoenix that was now perched on her shoulder. "For now all we can do is prepare and hope." She looks at Neji "How many are there Neji?"

"15 of them made it. They started with 20 but it seems some of them weren't the brightest." Neji said as Naruto and Hinata entered the room.

"Here's what we'll do, for now we'll pair up to fight so no one's alone. Gai, you and Lee will be together. Toma, you and Neji will be a team. I will hurry and request more aid from Konoha as Naruto and Hinata try to get out the back way towards the safe area."

"But Disara-sensei I can fight too-" Hinata starts but Disara quickly looks at her and watches Hinata closely.

"I know you can fight Hinata, I don't doubt your abilities but we do not know how the enemy fights and how skilled they are so we will take the safest route to winning." Disara said as she looked to others. "Go now before they completely are in range." Disara orders. Hinata and Naruto watch as they're friends disappear out the front door and Disara slowly turns to them.

"Disara-sensei…" Naruto whispers as Hinata slowly looks away.

""Go, I'll send someone for you when the coast is clear." Disara says as she disappears upstairs to write for reinforcements. Hinata sighs as she runs out the back door with Naruto.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It scared her to leave them all alone fighting 15 enemies. There was only 4 of them and 15 of the enemy, yes she understood that her friends were strong but she still didn't know about how strong the enemy was. She quickly followed behind Naruto as they rounded around a corner of a hill to head towards the safe area. Behind her she could hear people, metal clashing against metal then she heard it, that deafening scream that pierced the air. She stopped abruptly wondering who the scream had emanated from and Naruto stopped as he heard Hinata's footsteps stop.

"Hinata-chan come on, they're fine I promise." He says as he runs back and grabs her hand. He begins to drag her away and she just goes along with him thinking about how they had no protection, they had no medic, and they certainly had very bad odds.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Toma hated it already; he was finally able to kill one after 15 minutes of fighting. He disliked how this was going already as he watched his teammates slowly try to take the other shinobi down. Not only was he trying to figure out how to kill the enemy fast he was thinking about Naruto and Hinata, whether or not they had made it to safety. He dodged a kunai then a kick from a different enemy as 2 ninja kept attacking him. He couldn't tell where they're ring leader was but he knew that wherever he may be he was happy with what he saw. He knew they're leader would be smart and had some of the extra men out looking for Hinata and Naruto as they fought the other idiots. He smiled when he noticed Neji stop a ninja with the Jyuuken and then he frowned when Lee hit the ground. Gai quickly rushed to Lee's aid so Lee could try to get to his feet.

"Toma watch out!" Neji yelled as 3 ninja charged in at Toma they're hands glowing. Toma quickly looked towards the ninja but it was too late, he now had a huge chunk of his side gone as he yelled out in pain. Neji rushed towards him deflecting all the projectiles heading for him. Toma didn't hit the ground at all; Neji quickly caught him and held him up as Toma caught his breath. 2 ninja charged in at them and as they were about to attack Disara jumped in the way and shoved them back with a fireball jutsu. She glanced down at Toma and Neji then looked back to the oncoming ninja.

"Neji get him to safety so he can recover. Stay with him till he can stand again then try to back us up." Disara ordered as Neji nodded and helped Toma to his feet. Toma's arm around Neji's shoulders and Neji's arm around Toma's waist. Neji slowly leaded Toma inside to safety as Disara hit back 3 more enemies.

"Disara will he be alright?!" Gai yelled as he kicked back 3 enemies that were attacking him.

"He'll be fine, he heals fast." She yells back as she quickly dodges the enemies punch then the others kicks. She groans as she barely dodges the next attack and the one after that nails her in the side but she quickly grabs their wrist and breaks their arm. She jumps back and quickly does some hand signs. "Fire Style, Fireball Jutsu!" She yells and tons of fireballs fly out and nail 6 of the targets catching one of their body parts on fire. She smirks but it disappears when a water dragon starts heading for her. She tries to dodge but she's caught in it and flung into the ground. She groans as she slowly gets to her feet.

­- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They kept running but Hinata knew something was wrong and she could tell that Naruto did too for his grip on her hand had tightened. She tried to keep up with him but she was starting to get tired of running at the speed they were going. She looked around with her Byakkugan for it was activated and she spotted 4 ninja coming their way she quickly pulled Naruto to a stop.

"Naruto-kun, 3 of them are coming this way…" She whispers and he looks to where she was looking at for the ninjas were now in view.

"Shit." He groans and looks at Hinata. "Go hide in the brush, I'll take care of them." He says but she doesn't move. "Hinata go." He says slightly desperate.

"No, I'm going to fight too." She says and he shakes his head no.

"Hinata I don't want to risk losing you to them now go." He says one last time. She sighs and disappears in to the brush. Naruto slowly faces his opponents and sighs at what's about to happen. He summons 5 clones so there's 2 Naruto's per person as he charges in at them unaware of the 3 other ninjas coming up behind Hinata ready to catch they're prize.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"We have to hurry up and finish this!" Disara yelled as Gai and Lee quickly double teamed a ninja knocking it into the ground unconscious. There was only 6 more to go and Disara had a bad feeling about Naruto and Hinata.

"They're not letting up any!" Lee yells as he quickly counters a blow what was aimed for his stomach.

"I have an idea." A voice says behind them. All 3 of them look over their shoulder to find Toma and Neji standing there. "Move out of the way." Toma says as he begins to do some hand signs. Disara nods and quickly jumps out of the way as does Lee and Gai. "Dark Arts, Dragon Ceremony!" Toma yells as black smoke seeps out of him and takes the form of the ten tailed dragon. The huge dragon eats 2 people in one try and it begins to lash out at the others. Toma collapses to his knees and Neji kneels next to him.

"Hurry and go after Naruto." Neji says and helps Toma up with Lee helping as well.

"We'll stay back sensei, now go." Lee says to Gai and Disara. Disara nods as she runs off with Gai right behind her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Get out of my way!" Naruto yells as he hits one of the ninja's into a tree. He had already knocked out one of them but he still had 2 more to go. He quickly attacked and shoved the other ninja back and shoved a sword through his stomach lowering the enemies down to one he charged in to kill the enemy but stopped abruptly when he heard the noises behind him coming from where Hinata had been hiding. "Hinata…" He whispers as he quickly kills the third ninja by slicing open his chest as he hurried towards Hinata was.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I'm not going with you." Hinata said simply, she stood in front of what she thought was the head ninja of their attack force. She watched the 3 ninja who surround her. She watched the leader and watched him closely noticing the resemblance between him and the one who tried to kidnap her so many years before.

"Sorry little girl I'm taking you with me, I'm not going to fail my brother and you will pay for what you're father has done." The head ninja growls as the other two step closer to Hinata. She watches them closely as she prepares herself for their attack. She sighed as they targets slowly approached and finally came in range of the new version of the spin Neji had taught her. She smirked as she hurried and did the hand signs.

"Hurricane Spin!" She shouts as she quicky begins to spin 360 degrees making a tornado and knocking the other two men away as the tornado stopped and she slowly came to a stop the head ninja charged in at her ready to attack. She dodged the kunai in his right hand and the left punch, she quickly jumped back and pulled out two kunai, one for each hand.

"Bring it on Hyuuga." The man growls at her as she shifts and slowly begins to circle him though he keeps turning also so he doesn't turn her back to him.

"You bring it first..." She smirks as he charges at her and she quickly blocks and slices open his arm as he shoves her back from him. She quickly does a backflip and kicks him in the chin. She smirks as he looks as if he's hurt and catches her by surprise by slamming a fist into her stomach making her lose her breath and fall to her knees.

"Now do you see how truly foolish you are?" The man laughs as he goes to kick her and she catches his leg. She slowly looks up at him, her eyes dark and angry.

"Are you sure I'm the foolish one?" She smirks as she grips his leg tight.

* * *

So there's chapter 36 and I should have 36 done by the end of the week.


	37. To Your Destiny

Sorry for any typos in the last chapter, I was kinda in a rush and was having a really bad time when I was posting it.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto for I lost it in a bet to Kishimoto while I was in Japan... bummer...

* * *

Chapter 37: To your Destiny

* * *

"Please be alright, oh god please be alright…" Naruto repeated as he rushed through the woods trying to find Hinata. He stopped at a crossing and quickly and frantically looked around to see if there was any trail as to where she was. He groaned when there wasn't and hurried off in a random direction hoping he would find her. He hurried to beat the other ninjas and he could tell that Disara and the others were finished with theirs as well but he still wondered if anyone got hurt in the process since those ninja were a lot harder than normal.

"Calm down Naruto." A voice says behind him and he quickly comes to a stop and turns around to find Disara and Gai standing there.

"How long have you-" He starts but Disara cuts him off.

"We've been following you for about 3 minutes enough to hear you freaking out." Disara says as she folds her arms across her chest.

"Where's Hinata-sama?" Gai asks and looks around for the heiress to find no one.

"You left her alone didn't you Naruto?" Disara asks and Naruto groans as he goes to answer but Disara stops him. "You probably had a good reason now here's what we'll do; we split up and try to find them." Disara says as she begins to head left and Gai starts to head right. "If you find her send a messenger or signal to one another." She says as she disappears into the brush.

"Good luck Rokudaime." Gai says before he disappears also in the trees. Naruto stands there a moment thinking about what Gai had called him then snapped out of his trance. He quickly ran off in search of Hinata again hoping she was fairing well.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I hope everyone's alright…" Lee said as he paced around the living room.

"Stop pacing… You're making me dizzy…" Toma groans from the couch, his side was all patched up and he was still angry at how he had allowed it to happen. He looked at Neji who sat in a chair by the window waiting for someone or something to come. Toma groaned as he slowly began to sit up and Lee rushed over to him.

"What is it Toma-san? Is something wrong?" Lee asks as he watches Toma slowly come into a sitting position.

"Nothing I just can't lay here all day…" Toma says simply as he looks at Neji. "Can you see anything?" He asks Neji but Neji only shakes his head no in response. Toma groans at this and looks out the window thinking about one, how he was going to explain his injury to Sakura since they were supposed to head back soon, and two, how Naruto and Hinata were fairing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He ran and he ran but he found nothing. Gai was beginning to worry about the young Hyuuga that he swore he would protect to both Neji and Tsunade. He didn't want to break his promise as he looked around for her as he soared through the trees. He also began to think about his other promise to keep the future Rokudaime safe and he was afraid now that Naruto may get hurt in this little charade. He kept searching as he began to think back to the beginning of the mission.

_**Flashback**_

"Gai, I'm putting your team in charge of keeping Hinata Hyuuga and Naruto Uzumaki safe." Tsunade said as she watched Gai closely. She would have sent Sakura and Kakashi but since the Akatsuki's attack she needed both of them there, Sakura in the hospital and Kakashi had been at the hospital, as a patient though.

"You can count on me Lady Tsunade I'll keep the heiress safe and sound." Gai exclaims and Tsunade rubs her forehead as she tries to stay calm.

"You must keep Naruto Uzumaki safe also Gai." Tsunade says and watches him closely.

"Why Uzumaki?" He asks and settles down into a chair in front of Tsunade's desk.

"Because Uzumaki is to be the Rokudaime, he has survived with that cursed necklace for over 5 years and he has proven his ability and want to lead this nation. Yes I understand he has the tests to pass but you and Hinata shall test him in the cloud and we'll have 3 more tests when he returns." She says as she entwines her fingers together and rests her chin on them while closing her eyes.

"The Rokudaime… You really believe he's ready? I mean Lady Tsunade he's still but a boy and you're doing a fantastic job of being our Hokage." He says and watches her closely.

"Gai, I'd like to try and settle down again if I may, I don't want to be the last one in the great first and second Hokage's family."

"But who would you-" Gai starts but stops when he get sent the evil death glare. "Nevermind, don't worry about them me and my team will protect them with our lives."

"That's good to hear, you are dismissed." She says and Gai disappears from view.

_**End Flashback**_

"She sure seemed serious about the whole new Hokage thing. Well I have nothing to but to trust her decision and stand behind her in it." He states and flies through the trees looking around again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hinata!" Naruto yells as he runs down a somewhat beaten path leading deeper into the woods. He yells her name again as he keeps looking around for her but finds nothing. He stops when he hears a yell of a familiar jutsu nearby and charges for it hoping it was her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Little Hyuuga, are you scared?" The cloud ninja slowly begins to circle Hinata, she had used her Hurricane and it hadn't even affected him. Was he some weird machine or something? Or did he have a jutsu that could counter her attack? She watched him closely unsure of how he escaped as he charged in at her. She dodged quickly by moving to the right, then the left, then jumping back. She groaned as she kept moving unable to figure out how he was increasing his speed like this.

"You're nothing but a coward to keep trying to hit a girl." She says as she jumps back into a tree but he jumps after her shattering the tree in the process as she jumps to the next one. He goes to charge at her and she quickly does some hand signs. "Fire Style, Fireball Jutsu!" She yells as tons of fireballs fly out at him catching the trees on fire but missing him completely. She quickly jumps down to the ground and he follows.

"You're not a girl, you're a kuniochi. Cowards are ones who pick on academy students and non ninja but you're a full fledged Jounin are you not?" He says and she quickly dodges his air blade.

'He's weird, he can do things without hand signs that I can see, and the Byakkugan shows me nothing different…' She thinks to herself as she dodges another blade that's aimed at her. She quickly jumps into the air but he comes after her slamming a fist into her side and sending her flying towards the ground but she recovers and lands on her feet. She quickly dodges his aerial kick and prepares for his next attack.

"You should give up little girl it's your destiny to give the cloud the Byakkugan and step out of the way." The cloud ninja says but she smirks and shakes her head no.

"My destiny is to become the leader of the Hyuuga clan and change the clan for the better so there is no more curse seals hurting people who are the same as us. I will stop the many years of tradition and marry someone outside of the family and I will not give up." She says as the ninja charges in at her again but she quickly dodges and lodges a kunai into his upper arm. He hits her back out of frustration as Naruto finally emerges upon the scene he watches as Hinata jumps back away from the cloud nin and lands in front of Naruto.

"Thank kami your safe." He says and she smiles back at him

"What took you so long Naruto-kun?" She smiles and he shrugs his shoulders.

"I had some things to deal with on my own." He says and looks her in the eyes. "So should we finish this guy now?" He asks and gets a smile from her as she looks at the cloud ninja and she nods.

"Let's do it." She begins to run through some hand signs as does Naruto. "Water Style, Water Dragon Jutsu!" She yells as the dragon flies out from behind her and soaks the enemy and pushes him to the ground. Naruto smirks as he readies his attack.

"Lightning Style, Lightning God Jutsu!" He yells as the giant lightning dragon comes out of the ground and begins to head for the ninja. The cloud ninja who tries to hurry to his feet and run away but fails in his attempt and the dragon wraps around him shocking him to death in the process. When the dragon disappears the man lays on the ground limp and black from the electricity.

"Well I'm happy you showed up, it would've dragged on forever at the rate it was going." Hinata says as she stretches and smiles at Naruto and Naruto smiles right back.

"We should head back to the others." He says as he reaches out for her hand. She nods and takes his hand with hers as they walk away without even noticing the 2 red eyes watching them from the darkness.

"Relax while you can Uzumaki…." The eyes growl lightly. "For you shall be ours." The eyes say before they disappear.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They arrived back at the house shortly after they had met up. Disara and Gai stood outside knowing that the signal Naruto had in mind was the giant lightning dragon in the sky. Disara smiles as the two walk up to them. Lee runs out of the house and rushes towards them. Naruto dodges the hug sent at him and Lee falls on his face on the ground. Neji slowly walks out and smiles at Hinata knowing that she held her own against the men. They were to head back in two days and now they were ready to face anything.

* * *


	38. Heading Home

And here comes the final chapter of Deeds of Shinobi. Look out for the second part of Naruto's journey, Sacrifices of Shinobi.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto for I lost it in a bet to Kishimoto while I was in Japan... bummer...

* * *

Chapter 38: Heading home

* * *

It was quiet, too quiet. He watched as the two sensei's talked and walked in front of them. Neji had a bad feeling about the trip home but he didn't want to say anything to the others for it would ruin their good spirits. On the path back to Konoha Lee had begun to do everything imaginable to pass the time, cartwheels, flips, you name it. Hinata and Naruto kept going over the things that would most likely be on the Hokage test as Toma stared off into space. He had been quiet the past two days, ever since their little spat with the cloud.

"Finally I get to fight my rival once more!" Gai cheered as he joined Lee in his little exercise causing Disara to sigh and run a hand over her face. Hinata laughed lightly when Gai and Lee crashed into each other causing the two of them to roll down a hill. They watched as Lee slowly got to his feet and helped Gai up and they ran to catch up. As Hinata watched she noticed the look on Toma's face and frowned. She let go of Naruto's hand to get a frown from the blonde until he noticed who her target was.

"Something wrong Toma-kun?" She asked gently unsure of what was running through his head at the moment. He ignored her a moment, still spaced out, and then looked at her trying to be as cheerful as he could possibly be.

"Of course not, I mean I get to see my Sakura-chan today." He smiles warmly as Hinata smiles slightly knowing he was hiding something.

"You don't have to lie to me Toma-kun, I can tell somethings on you're mind so please don't make me have to force it out." She says trying to hold her anger inside where it could still be controlled. He watched as she did this already fearing what might happen if he were to refuse.

"Ok I'm worried I won't be accepted back at Konoha." He says simply and looks to Naruto who's now speaking to Neji. "I'm like him and you know how much he was shunned for being what he was." He says and shoves his hands in his pockets.

"Ok now you won't be shunned Toma, you'll fit right in whether you're a demon host or not. I mean Naruto's learned to fit in and make everyone realize that he's not all that bad so you shouldn't have a problem doing it either."

"But he had years to fit in I only have a few weeks."

"And it'll work out, I mean you have us and Neji-nii-san and Lee-san. You have Sakura-chan to help and Omari-san." She smiles at the dark haired man. "We wouldn't let anything happen to you and you know it."

"Thank you Hinata-chan you helped ease a little of the stress." He smiles warmly at the Hyuuga heir as Disara began to speak up.

"Finally we're back." She sighs as she walks through the gates with everyone behind her. Tons of people were gathered at the gates for the great return. Lee ran off to greet Ino and Chouji as Toma shrunk and hid behind Naruto and Hinata. Naruto winked at his as if to signal him for something and Toma straightened up. Before he could do much more he was tackled by something or someone with pink hair, he relaxed instantly feeling the pale arms wrap around his chest.

"Sakura-chan..." He whispers and the pink haired kuniochi looked up at him to give him her full attention, before she could say anything in a reaction to him calling her name his lips were on hers and she got lost yet again.

Hiashi Hyuuga looked... Happy. Neji had bowed to him before heading towards the 4 month pregnant Tenten who stood by the nurse who was appointed to her by the Hyuuga's. Hiashi watched as Hinata stood by Naruto hand in hand wondering what the hell she was doing. As soon as Hinata caught the glance of her father she slowly led Naruto over to him and the Hyuuga family. Hanabi stood beside Hiashi, she was the spitting image of her father, her hair still shoulder length her eyes now having a little sparkle to them.

"Father..." Hinata whispers before bowing to her father, Naruto watched and did the same thing. As Hinata and Naruto straightened up something incredible happened, Hiashi Hyuuga, the cold hearted bastard hugged them both. It confused them more than anything to be caught in the embrace of the head of the Hyuuga before he had let go and straightened up.

"Hinata, Naruto..." Hiashi whispered but before either of them could speak he spoke again. "I see that you got together on your own..."

"Together on our own? What do you mean Hyuuga-san?" Naruto asked as Hiashi smiled at him.

"No need for such formalities... I'll tell you now before you need to go and meet with Hokage-sama. You two were to be wed whether or not this was to happen, it was an arrangement between the Hyuuga's and the Uzumaki's."

"An a-agreement?" Naruto looked at Hinata then looked slowly back at Hiashi only to get a smile and a nod. Naruto was overwhelmed with happiness, he didn't have to fight her father for her, she was already his.

"That's great you two!" Sakura cheered from behind them, they quickly turned around to find Sakura and Toma standing there, Toma's arm around Sakura's waist.

"It's wonderful!" Tenten cheers as she slowly approaches the now circle, Neji close behind her his hand in hers. Hinata squeeled in excitement as she ran over to Tenten.

"Oh Tenten-chan!" Hinata cries and hugs Tenten but without putting her weight on her. Tenten smiles and hugs Hinata back knowing what Hinata was crying for, she was to have a new cousin after all.

"This calls for a celebration!" Sakura cheers but stops as Tsunade and Disara slowly approach them. Hinata, Naruto, and Toma watch them closely as they approach knowing what was going to happen next.

"My office." Tsunade says before disappearing into the crowd with Disara close behind her. Naruto looked to Hinata and Toma and nodded slowly before the three headed for the Hokage tower leaving their loved ones behind.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"The training is to start in 4 days, that gives you more than enough time to get your things settled and get reaquianted with the villagers." Tsunade said to the five people sitting before her. Hinata, Naruto, and Toma sat to her left and Disara and Omari sat to the right. Tsunade had already discussed what was going to happen to Omari when he arrived 4 weeks ago and told him to explain anything Disara needed in more detail for Tsunade had bigger things to deal with, the Akatsuki.

"So we have to train all of the able ninjas for the battlefield?" Naruto asked and watched Tsunade closely as she sighed and nodded in agreement.

"What about Naruto-kun's Hokage training?" Hinata asked and looked from Naruto to Tsunade. "We've prepared him for it since it was to happen upon our return."

"I understand that Hinata and it will happen. You needn't worry about the Hokage trials, they'll happen before we go to battle but we don't know when." Tsunade said as she folded her hands in her lap and watched all of them closely. "The Akatsuki have been closing in so we must prepare for their attack and the sounds. Jiraiya has been scouting the sound for us since the little incident in Suna. We need to start the training as soon as possible is why you only have 4 days to prepare." The five of them watched her closely as she began to speak again. "And we will end this for good this time." She says as she stares off into the town which stayed untouched for the moment.

* * *

REVIEWS LOVE, so please REVIEW

Total Chapters: 38

Total Words: 98887

Total Reviews: 120

Total Hits: 53154

Total C2s: 9

Total Favs: 75

Total Alerts: 43


End file.
